The Green Eyed Delinquent
by kazoquel4
Summary: When Percy Jackson is arrested yet again for vandalizing public property, his mom finally cracks. He's sent across the country to live with his father for a year- the father who abandoned him at birth. When he meets his know-it-all neighbor Annabeth Chase, things just get worse for the green eyed delinquent. But when sparks start to fly between the two, what will happen? AU
1. Chapter 1

**"Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that."**

* * *

xxPercyxx

I tightened my hands around the strap of my backpack, walking out of the airport. I blinked at the sudden sunlight, and brought up one hand to shield my eyes. Outside, lines of cars lined the street. People pushed past me, running to greet loved ones and get out of here. I scanned the people waiting, but didn't see the person I was looking for.

Pulling my hood lower over my face, I leaned against a wall, basking in the cool shade. I eyed everyone walking past with suspicious green eyes.

New York was fascinating. As I had flown closer, all I could do was stare at the gigantic skyscrapers and the Empire State Building, rising so high above the crowded streets. It was quite different from where I used to live in San Francisco with my mother, before I had been sent here in an attempt to get me to 'behave'.

After a few… ah, _infractions, _of the law, my mother had decided it was time for a change of scenery to help turn my life around. Thus so, I had been shipped all the way across the country and passed onto my father, Poseidon Jackson, in the hopes he would be able to change my behavior.

I wouldn't have been so peeved off about that if my dad hadn't been the biggest jerk there had ever been. When I was only a year old, he and my mother had had a huge fight and gotten a divorce. He had left our San Franciscan home to start a new life in New York, and I hadn't seen him since. When my mother had gotten remarried to this crappy guy named Gabe Ugliano when I was seven, it sealed the deal. I couldn't even remember my dad, and had absolutely no contact with him. I mean, he sent me a birthday card once a year, but they were impersonal and dull and almost always late.

A few weeks ago, after I had been arrested for vandalizing (it was just a bit of graffiti, honestly) my mother had announced she was officially sick of my attitude. And, reluctant as she was to send me to a reform school, she decided that the best course of action would be to send me to my father for a year to see if it made any difference in my behavior.

And so here I was, in New York City, about to go live with a man who had abandoned me when I was one year old. And, as an added bonus, it was two months into the school year.

Brilliant.

A dark blue car pulled up in front of the airport. I watched as the driver climbed out, glancing over at the entrance to the airport. He was extraordinarily handsome, with windswept black hair peppered with a few strands of grey. He was deeply-tanned, and even from here I could see his eyes were a dazzling green, like the ocean after a storm. I knew he looked exactly like me; my mother had compared the two of us hundreds of times. And by the pictures she had of him, I knew he was my father.

I let out a bored sigh, pushing myself off the wall and back onto the sidewalk. Weaving my way through the crowds, I walked up to the car and the man.

"Mr. Jackson?" I called over to him.

Poseidon looked over at me, surprised. "Yes?" he asked, frowning at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, letting my hood fall back to reveal my face. Immediately, Poseidon's face brightened with realization.

"Perseus?" he asked, peering closely at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Who else?" I asked sarcastically.

A small frown crossed my father's face, but he quickly smiled again. He had an easygoing, kind smile that lit up his face and made him even more handsome.

"You've grown so much," he said, looking me over with an almost proud expression on his face.

"Well, seeing as the last time you saw me was when I was one, I would hope I had grown," I said, my face expressionless as I stared back at him. "Can we go now?"

Poseidon looked slightly troubled, but he nodded. "Hop in," he said, slipping back into the driver's seat.

I pulled open the door, climbing inside. Slipping off my backpack, I dropped it at my feet, leaning back in my seat. Beside me, Poseidon buckled his seat belt.

"Buckle up," he said, putting the key into the ignition. I felt the engine start, roaring to life beneath me.

"I'm good," I said, stretching my legs as much as I could in the cramped space.

Poseidon glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Perseus, just put on the seatbelt."

"No," I countered. "You've known me for, what, two minutes? I get to choose whether or not I wear the seatbelt."

Poseidon let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Fine," he muttered, pulling out into the street. "Don't wear it."

I felt a smirk slide across my face at the small victory. We pulled into the relatively light midday traffic. Outside, I watched the city of New York pass by; a blur of pedestrians and vehicles that I couldn't make out individually, but merged together until it was one big blur.

"So," Poseidon said, breaking the silence, "how are you?"

"Fine," I said shortly.

Poseidon tightened his grip on the wheel momentarily. "Are you excited to be starting at Goode High School tomorrow?" he asked lightly.

"No," I said offhandedly, picking at a stray piece of string on my dark blue hoodie.

Poseidon sighed. "Perseus-"

"I go by Percy," I interrupted before he could continue. "Don't call me Perseus."

"Percy," Poseidon corrected. "I understand this is awkward, and will of course be hard for you-"

"Me?" I said, rolling my eyes. "_I'm _perfectly fine."

I had thought over my situation on the incredibly long plane ride here, and had finally decided that it would be best if I just kept to myself for the year. The less I talked the less of a reason my father would have to talk to _me._

There was an awkward silence. My father kept his eyes on the road, not looking over at me again, and I contented myself with staring out the window. I tried to read some of the store names, but the bright lettering danced across my vision, the letters twisting themselves around. My dyslexia was acting up again. Feeling even more irritated by the fact I couldn't even _read _the names of the stores I was driving past, I sat back in my seat, scowling down at my lap.

"Are you alright?" Poseidon asked. When I didn't answer, he seemed to take it as an invitation to keep talking.

"While I'm overjoyed you're going to be staying with me this year-"

_Yeah, right_, I thought, bored.

"-I am greatly dismayed by the reason you are here," Poseidon went on, shooting me a sharp look. "Your mother has told you that your behavior has taken a turn for the worst over the years."

"I'll bet you and mom were having a great laugh over the phone, talking about my many faults," I shot at him.

"Percy, you know that's not-"

"I don't even know why I'm here," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's not like I did anything wrong."

"You were arrested for vandalizing public property!" Poseidon exclaimed, raising his voice.

"It was just a bit of paint!" I defended. "It's not like I robbed a bank!"

"From what I've heard, you've come close," Poseidon said sharply. "Stealing from that convenience store like you did a few months ago."

"You call nicking a couple of candy bars stealing?" I said incredulously. "I've seen worse."

"I'm sure you have, with that gang you hang out with," Poseidon growled at me. He seemed to have gotten past the proud dad stage and was on to the _you annoy the crap out of me, kid _phase. It was only a matter of time before I was sent back to San Francisco, labeled a 'lost cause', and dumped in a reform school. All of my teachers had sneered at me, telling me that's where I was headed. Little did they know I had realized _that _shortly after I had been arrested for the first time.

"Yeah, well, the gang didn't follow me here, did they?" I said crossly. "So I don't know why you give a-"

"I _care _about you!" Poseidon said, raising his voice.

I actually laughed out loud. "Oh, that's rich. You haven't seen or spoken to me in sixteen years and suddenly you care about me?"

"Of course! I am your father!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"You may be my father legally, but to me you're just a stranger," I snarled. "You have never done _anything _for me."

"I'm taking you in for the year!" Poseidon yelled.

"And it's going to be the longest year of my life!" I said, glaring at him. "So just leave me alone, I'll stay out of your hair, and neither of us will have to speak to each other!"

Poseidon clenched his jaw shut, staring straight ahead of him. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, glaring out the window again.

If he thought we were instantly going to be best friends, he had another thing coming. I was _sick _of everyone treating me like I was some kind of child. I was _seventeen_; I could make my own decisions! And _no one _was going to define who I was, not even the law.

The rest of the car ride passed in complete silence. Twenty minutes later, Poseidon pulled down a side street lined with medium-sized, nice-looking town homes. Each had a small yard in front of them and a driveway, and appeared to be two stories.

The car pulled into a driveway in front of a light blue house. The lawn was neatly kept, trimmed to perfection. The whole neighborhood seemed bright and cheery; quite a change from the small, dreary street I had lived on in San Francisco.

Poseidon pulled the key out and got out of the car. I followed after him, hopping onto the hard cement and stretching my legs out. Noticing that Poseidon was already unlocking the front door, I grabbed my backpack and slammed the car door shut, slinging the bag over my shoulder.

As soon as I had entered the house, the door was shut behind me. I scuffed at the dark, glossy flooring with the toe of my tennis shoe, looking around. Just around the corner was what appeared to be a living room, complete with a long, dark blue couch and a flat screen television. I felt a smirk slide onto my face as I shoved my hands into my pockets, strolling around.

"Nice place," I muttered under my breath, slightly in awe.

"Thanks," Poseidon said right behind me, making me jump. He walked past me, over to a set of stairs to my right. "Come on, I'll show you your room," he said flatly, obviously still annoyed with me.

Curious despite myself, I trailed after him as he led the way upstairs. The second story consisted of a long hallway set with rows of doors. Poseidon turned to the left, reaching the door at the very end. "This is where you'll be staying," he said, opening the door and walking in.

I felt my breath catch in my throat when I walked in. It was a huge room, painted in my favorite shade of blue. The bed was large and spacious, with fluffy white covers, and a desk complete with a computer stood on the other side of the room. It was obvious that Poseidon had tried as hard as he could to make it homey, and he wouldn't believe how much it affected me. My mom and I lived with Smelly Gabe (which I had nicknamed my stepfather) in a small, two bedroom apartment. And, seeing as Gabe pretty much had full reign of the house, I was forced to double my room as his 'study'. So, basically, every day I had to climb over piles of sometimes empty beer cans and cigarette stubs, and the stench was absolutely unbearable. So seeing this room really hit home for me; but I couldn't let my father see that.

"I hope it pleases you?" Poseidon asked sarcastically.

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I shrugged. "It's fine," I said, tossing my backpack onto the bed.

Poseidon eyed me searchingly. "Hmmm," is all he said.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "So, er… bye," I said hopefully, glancing over at the computer. I had only ever used the computers at school for research; it would be interesting to have one all to my own.

But Poseidon wasn't finished yet. "Check the closet," he said, motioning over to a door next to me.

I shot him a look, but he returned it unflinchingly. Rolling my eyes, I tossed open the door to the closet and found myself looking at a bunch of empty coat hangers with a couple of t-shirts hanging.

"Alright," I said, trying to humor him. "Am I supposed to be looking for Narnia, or…"

As I scanned the closet, my gaze fell on something lying on my feet. Frowning, I reached down to pick it up. "A skateboard?" I asked, examining it. It looked old and worn, but well-made. I spun one of the wheels experimentally. They glided smoothly, and I could just picture them soaring down the sidewalk.

"It used to be mine," Poseidon said wistfully. I glanced over and saw him looking at the skateboard with a small smile on his face, as if he were remembering all the good times he had had with it. "I thought you might like it."

A memory swam to the surface of my mind: my twelve year old self, careening down the street on a cheap skateboard. The wind rushing through my hair, the exhilarated smile I had worn. I had loved to skateboard. That is, before I had joined Tim Reynold's gang just a few months later. They thought skateboarding was stupid, and, though I protested, I found my skateboard had mysteriously disappeared one night. The rest of the gang watched me closely to see what I would do, trying to see if I was 'gang' material. I didn't do anything. I never asked any of them about it, although I knew they had taken it. And I had never skateboarded again.

"I don't board," I said flatly, holding it back out to my dad.

Poseidon cocked an eyebrow, but didn't move to take it. "Oh, really?"

"It's stupid," I insisted. "Go on, I don't want it."

Poseidon shook his head. "It's yours, now. You can trash it if you want, but I suggest you give it a try. You might find that you like it."

I scoffed, dropping the board onto the bed. Poseidon carried on with the conversation as though the skateboard had never been brought out.

"Now, I was going to grab pizza for dinner. Any particular kind that you want?"

I wanted to reply no, now go away, but I couldn't help myself from saying, "I like anchovies."

Poseidon grinned, his good humor apparently back. "Oh, good," he said. "That's my favorite topping. Most people find it weird."

I felt my lips twitch, and held back a smile. Poseidon turned, walking back into the hall. "I'll be back in forty-five minutes!" he called back to me. "_Please _try to stay out of trouble!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Flopping onto my bed, I leaned back against the smooth pillows. Apparently, that marine biologist job my dad worked at paid well, if this place was anything to judge on. I felt out of place here. This wasn't anything like I was used to. But I stretched out across the bed, shutting my eyes. _I could get used to this._

I heard Poseidon's car pull out of the driveway. When it was gone, I cracked my eyes open again. I shot a look at the computer, then at the skateboard lying at the foot of my bed. With a sigh, I hopped out of bed, snatching up the board. At least with Poseidon gone, I wouldn't have to worry about embarrassing myself in front of him.

One spin wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. Not really sure where this story came from. I was looking around , and I don't know if I just wasn't looking hard enough, but I couldn't find any delinquent Percy stories out there. They're probably there somewhere, but I've never read one. So, I thought, why don't I write one! And this popped out.**

**Not the best stuff I've ever done, but there are a lot of things I can do with this story. If you don't like Percy's behavior, don't worry; our awesome hero is still there, just hidden with all that badness. But you have to admit, he is kind of cool.**

**The next chapter will change view points. So, if you read this and liked it, please leave a comment! But don't leave flamers. If you don't like it, don't review. It's that simple, I don't need to hear a bunch of whining about my horrible writing.**

**Well, that's it. I'll update soon!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

xxAnnabethxx

I flipped the page of the book I was currently engrossed in, flicking my eyes across the page as quickly as I could. I had to stop occasionally and stare hard at a word to fully comprehend it, but I was pleased by how few times I had to. Years of working hard to conquer my dyslexia had, for the most part, paid off. My spelling still wasn't perfect, but it was definitely much better than it would have been if I hadn't practiced almost every waking moment. And I could read relatively fast as well, which is a relief to me, as I loved to read.

I was curled up in my 'reading spot'; a nest of blankets in the corner of my closet. It may be a bit odd to most people to think about reading in a closet, but with two seven year old twin brothers on the loose, I had to find privacy _somehow. _And to this day, they still haven't discovered where I went to when I read, so it was a nice escape when I wanted to get away from them.

Bobby and Mathew were adorable and really sweet, but they could get… frustrating sometimes. Just like all siblings, I suppose. When my father had re-married Sue Kalusky when I was nine, I had suddenly found myself sharing my father with two little half-brothers. I hadn't liked them much, at first, as accustomed as I was to life as an only child, but eventually we had settled our differences. They were seven years old now, and too smart for their own good. But then again, so was I.

I sank deeper into the blankets, still lost in the world of the book. The thin rays of light seeping around the cracks of the closet door were just enough to read in. I felt myself getting more anxious; I was reaching the climax of the book. Any second now, and the villain would jump out at the heroine; I was sure of it. All the signs were there- the shadows looming around her, the scuffling in the shadows, everything. Any second now-

"Annabeth?"

I jumped out of my seat, dropping the book as the closet was flung open. Clutching a hand to my chest to help still my thumping heart, I turned to my amused-looking father with wide eyes.

"Dad!" I said indignantly. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," he said, smiling down at me through his wire-rimmed glasses. "I was just checking up on you."

"I'm fine," I said, rolling my eyes as I reached for my book. Frowning, I set it in my lap, thumbing through the pages to look for the one I was on before my dad scared me to death.

"You've been in here all day, Annie," Dad said, frowning slightly. "You sure you don't want to get some air?"

"I'll get air later," I said, waving him off. "I'm at the best part of my book."

Dad shook his head fondly, but raised his eyebrows. "Get out of the closet, Annabeth; go for a walk or something. The book will be there when you finish."

"But Dad-" I exclaimed, sending him a sharp look.

"But nothing, Annabeth," Dad said. "You've been in the closet for three hours straight. Go get some sunlight; you're paler than a vampire."

"Am not!" I defended, glancing down at my very tanned skin. "Now you're just making things up!"

"Maybe I am," Dad shrugged. "Outside, Annabeth."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine," I muttered, clambering to my feet. When I was standing, I stared at him resolutely, holding my book up. "But I'm bringing _this _with me."

"Annie-" Dad sighed.

"You said to go outside," I said with a sniff. "I'll be outside. You said nothing about reading there." I jutted my chin out in the air stubbornly and marched past him, flipping my blond hair over my shoulder as I went.

"At least walk around a bit!" Dad called after me as I turned onto the stairs. "Stretch your legs out!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, even though he couldn't see me. I know, I know- very mature of me. But I didn't really have much more of a response for him and his overprotective ways. Who cared if I spent a Sunday afternoon reading? It's not like I did it _every _day. And here I was, being forced to go take a walk. Well, I would. But I would read while I was doing it.

I grinned victoriously when I finally found the page I had been on before I had dropped the book. Skimming the paragraphs, I found my place and looked down, reading on.

My dad had always warned me not to walk and read, but it was a skill I had perfected over the years. I guided myself into the entrance hall and placed a hand on the doorknob, pushing the front door open.

The chilly air outside hit me as soon as I took my first step out of the house. The weather had still been hanging onto the last, fading strands of summer for the past few weeks, but now that it was late October the fall chill was setting in. Very soon the frost would start to set in, and we may even get a few flurries of snow in January. It was doubtful for this year, but definitely possible. I hoped it would, at least a little; I loved the snow. I always had.

When I reached the sidewalk, I turned right, focused on my book. One trip around the block would be enough to appease my dad for now. And in that time, I could probably get through another entire chapter, and thus so be nearly done with the book. I felt a flutter of excitement, but also disappointment, the emotions I always felt when I finished a good story. Disappointment because it was over, and excitement because I could move on to my next book.

I wasn't really sure why I liked reading so much. Maybe it was the lure of escaping into someone else's world, experiencing their thoughts and feelings, that I enjoyed. Perhaps I liked reading about other peoples' problems rather than dealing with my own for a change. Or maybe it was because I liked to get lost in the story, a story that will be so much more interesting than mine will ever be.

I strolled along the sidewalk, head lost in my book. I let a brief triumphant smile slide onto my face as I read; the villain had indeed been lurking in the shadows. Predictable, but necessary to the plot. Now for the climax- she would make a choice that would either save the world or destroy it. I was leaning towards the 'destroy' part- that would be an interesting twist, wouldn't it?- but of course she would save it. That's what heroes and heroines do. They always had a happy ending. If only that were true in real life.

"How do you- I don't- oh, shoot-!" someone cursed.

Suddenly, I let out a loud gasp. Someone rammed into me, sending me tumbling back. My book flew out of my hands, and I landed hard on the pavement, flat on my back. I felt my attacker fall as well, flying in the opposite direction.

I laid there for a moment, struggling to draw breath into my lungs. The wind had been completely knocked out of me, and I found myself struggling for air. Eyes wide, I clenched my fists, floundering for a few seconds.

"Oh, crap," I heard a voice mutter. A grunt sounded in front of me, and suddenly I was staring straight into the deepest pair of green eyes I had ever seen. "You're not dead, are you?"

My chest expanded again, and I drew in a shuddering breath. Coughing loudly, I sat up, pushing the guy who had been leaning over me out of the way. "No I'm not dead," I snapped at him hoarsely, wincing as I massaged my chest.

The guy sat back, looking relieved. "Oh, good. I don't even want to _imagine _how much trouble I would get into for _that._" He turned to glare at me. "What were you doing, not paying attention like that? You could have hurt me!"

I stared at him incredulously. "_Me,_ hurt _you?_" I asked in disbelief. I noticed a skateboard lying a few feet away, the wheels still spinning. "Maybe _you _should learn how to skateboard!"

"I'm trying, alright?" the guy snapped at me. He rolled his eyes. "Everyone's a critic," he mumbled, gently massaging his head.

I took the chance to quickly size him up. He looked to be about sixteen, my age, with deeply tanned skin. His shaggy jet black hair was cut choppily and was so long it fell into insanely bright green eyes- I mean, honestly, eyes weren't supposed to be _that _bright. He was admittedly attractive, but I felt automatically wary of him; his face seemed set into a permanent scowl and any bonus points he would have gotten for those eyes were withdrawn when I saw how coldthey were. They were tough and suspicious and unfeeling. I knew immediately that this was _not _a guy I wanted to get involved with.

As if to prove my point the guy scowled at me again before clambering to his feet. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to walk and read?" he shot at me.

I felt myself stiffen. "Hasn't anyone ever taught _you _manners?" I snarled at him, standing up. I wobbled a bit, but after a few seconds I was able to get my footing down and glared hard at him, crossing my arms.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so scared," he said sarcastically.

I was liking his boy less and less. "Just get out of here!" I snapped at him, looking around for my book. I found it lying in the gutter. Thankfully, it was dry, so my book was spared the bath it would otherwise have received. Bending over, I picked it up, carefully dusting the dirt and gravel off of it.

For some reason, my words just seemed to amuse the idiot. "Actually, I can't, seeing as we're standing in front of _my _house," he said superiorly.

Confused, I glanced up the walk at the house we were in front of; my neighbor's house, Poseidon Jackson. This boy didn't live here. Turning back to him, I smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, kid, but I happen to know my own neighbor," I said mockingly. "And you are _not _him."

The guy cocked an eyebrow coolly. "Think again, wise girl," he said. I narrowed my eyes at the petty name he had given me, but he ignored it. "I just moved here today," he went on, reaching over to pick up the skateboard. "With my dad." Straightening up, he smirked at me. "My name is Percy Jackson."

Alright. I was complete lost. "Mr. Jackson has a son?" I asked, bewildered.

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "Kinda. He doesn't really care about me. I was sent here this year for 'probation'." He looked a bit too pleased with his achievements.

"What'd you do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Rob a bank?"

Percy chuckled lowly, and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. This boy was _dangerous. _"Maybe," is all he said. "I didn't catch your name," he said, prompting me.

I clutched my book to my chest. "And you're not going to," I said flatly.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Ah, come on. You know my name, and if we're going to be neighbors, I at least want to be able to greet you by name."

"Fat chance, Jackson," I shot at him. Taking a few steps backwards, I kept my eyes suspiciously on him. "I'm going to walk away now. Get lost."

Percy sighed, setting the skateboard on the ground. "Ah, but getting lost is so _lonely,_" he said, stepping on the board. Pushing off, he glided slowly towards me, examining me through his bangs. "I want some company."

I glowered at him. "Go away!" I shot at him. He was definitely rubbing me the wrong way, and I felt uneasy around him. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it would be better if he just left me alone.

"No," he said simply, narrowing his eyes at me as he slowly rolled along the sidewalk.

I kept backing up until I was right in front of my house. Raising an eyebrow at him, I turned abruptly and sprinted up my driveway. Behind me, I could hear him laughing his head off. I felt my cheeks flush indignantly; he had done this all on _purpose_! He had been _trying _to freak me out! That little…

I slammed the door shut behind me. I tossed my book down on the kitchen counter, scowling. It was funny, really, how one little meeting could sour my mood for the rest of the day. Not only had I met a complete _jerk _that wouldn't look out of place in a gang, I had learned he was my new neighbor. I didn't see how Poseidon could have a son like that; I had lived next to him pretty much my entire life, and found him to be a very pleasant man. How could he produce… _that_?

"Annabeth?"

I looked up to find my step-mother in the kitchen. Her black hair was tied up into a loose bun, and she was watching me closely, frowning slightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said, shaking my hair back. "Just irritated. Did you know Mr. Jackson had a son?"

Sue looked surprised. "A son?" she asked, wiping her wet hands on a dish towel. "No, I didn't. Did you meet him?"

I snorted. "Unfortunately. His name is Percy, and he's some kind of juvenile delinquent. Really rude and obnoxious; major jerk."

"Really?" Sue asked, her frown deepening. "Poseidon's such a nice man. Maybe you just caught Percy on an off day."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Mhmm," I said doubtfully.

I heard an electronic beeping on the kitchen counter. Surprised, I reached over for my cell phone, picking it up and pressing a button. "It's Thalia," I said, skimming the text. "She wants me to come over and study with her."

Sue stared at me. "Thalia wants to _study_?" she asked incredulously.

I laughed. "She's flunking history," I said, shooting her a quick reply. "I'm going to walk over to her house."

"Alright," Sue said, turning back to the sink. "Be back by five; we're having lasagna tonight."

"Got it," I said, walking over to the closet. Grabbing my backpack, I snatched up my book, dropped it in, and headed over to the front door, pulling it open. Peering outside, I saw with relief that Percy was gone. He must have gone inside. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder.

"Say hi to Thalia for me!" Sue yelled after me as I walked out and shut the door behind me.

* * *

"I'm boooored," Thalia moaned, leaning back on her bed.

"Thalia!" I scolded. "You called _me _over here to study!"

"We've been studying for ages!" Thalia complained.

"It's been fifteen minutes," I said dryly.

Thalia threw her hands in the air. "Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Break-time!"

I rolled my eyes as she shut her textbook. She caught my look and crossed her eyes at me.

"Oh, lighten up, Annabeth. It's still the weekend," she said, shoving her textbook off the bed. It landed with a thud on the ground, and I scowled, reaching over to pick it back up.

"We have a test on Tuesday," I reminded her.

"So I start studying Tuesday morning," Thalia shrugged.

"And you wonder why you're failing," I muttered.

We were currently lounging in Thalia's room, attempting to study. Out of all the students at Goode High School, we were the most unlikely pair of friends out there. With her short, choppy black hair, electric blue eyes, and nose piercing, she cast off a definite punk rock aura. She was a year older than me, having been held back a year, but acted as though she were still twelve most of the time. And she didn't put much effort into her schoolwork. Don't get me wrong, she was smart; she just didn't know how to apply herself and focus on her work. Compared to my no-nonsense preppy attitude, it was quite an achievement for us to even get along. But I loved Thalia; when she wasn't infuriating me, at least.

"Let's talk," Thalia said, pretending not to have heard my last comment. She jumped back on the bed, putting her hands behind her head and shutting her eyes.

"About what?" I asked resignedly, setting aside my study guide and hopping up to sit cross-legged on her bed.

"I don't know. Life?" Thalia asked, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, that really narrows it down."

Thalia laughed a little. "No, seriously, what's up with you?" she asked, cracking open an eye to look at me. Her eyes always made me shiver. They were nearly identical to her brother Jason's eyes, although hers were slightly darker; but they both seemed to crackle with some hidden electricity, and could look extremely dangerous when they were angry.

I sighed, leaning my chin on my fist. "I have a new neighbor," I said, my irritated mood returning as I recalled my meeting with Percy earlier.

"Did someone move out?" Thalia asked, surprised.

"No, it's Mr. Jackson's son," I said, sighing.

Thalia stared at me in confusion. "Since when does that guy have a son?"

I shrugged. "Since now, I guess."

"How old is he?" Thalia asked, curious.

"He seemed about our age."

A smirk fell across Thalia's face. "Is he hot?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew, no," I lied. "He's a delinquent. His mom shipped him here on 'probation'," I said, making air quotes around the word.

Thalia frowned. "Probation for what?"

"_I _don't know," I said. "I asked him if he robbed a bank, but he just said 'maybe'." I frowned down at my lap, thinking hard. "He seemed so cold, as if he had no emotions whatsoever. And he was totally rude."

"Well," Thalia said, grinning at me, "if he is our age, I'll knock him down to size at school. A couple of punches here, a slap there, and he'll be straightened out soon enough!"

I laughed quietly, but it was half-hearted. "I would feel better if you left him alone," I admitted.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at me. "Why? Don't think I could take him?" she asked, her voice slightly heated.

"No, no," I said quickly. "I would just prefer it if he stayed out of my life as much as possible. And that means you don't get to beat him up," I said sternly, giving her the evil eye.

"You're his neighbor," Thalia pointed out. "I think you're going to see him, at least a little. Especially if he goes to our school."

"Please, I'm an expert at avoiding people," I said proudly, smirking at her. "He'll never run into me."

"Yeah, you'll just hide in your closet," Thalia snorted. "With a pile of books and math homework and-"

"Shut _up_, Thalia," I snapped, irritated.

Thalia laughed at my expense, ignoring the glare I was shooting her.

"Besides," I went on, trying to ignore her, "he might not even _go _to our school. There are like, reformatories around here, right? Maybe he goes to one of those! Or… or prison!"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Annabeth," Thalia said wryly, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "But there are dozens of schools in New York. What are the chances he'll go to ours?"

Thalia just grinned at me. "I don't know, Annabeth," she said. "We'll just have to see tomorrow, won't we?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I'm glad so many people read this story!**

**I know this was a quick update, but I just wanted to get this story moving. From here on out, expect updates maybe once a week or so, or every few days. It won't be this fast from now on, don't worry.**

**Thanks for reading; please leave a review if you enjoyed it and want me to continue!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

xxPercyxx

I walked into the deserted hallway of Goode High School. The actual walk to the school should have taken only ten minutes, but I had taken a few… detours. I glanced around the hallway critically, eyeing the shining floor and rows of lockers. Slinging my backpack more firmly over my shoulder, I followed the signs hung up that directed me to the front office.

The lady at the front desk was plump and cheery looking, with curly black hair and framed glasses. She looked up as I strolled in, and smiled at me.

"Hello, dear," she said brightly. "Can I help you?"

I shrugged. "I'm Percy Jackson," I started. "I-"

"Oh, yes, our new student," she said, smiling kindly. "I've been waiting for you, although by now I thought I was mistaken about the date!" She giggled softly while I just stared at her.

"Alright, Percy," she said, rifling through a pile of papers on her desk. "Well, you're a bit late, we're at the end of third period right now. Here's your schedule, you should be in math right now. And your locker number and code…"

She piled the papers on the desk. I eyed them with distaste before grudgingly reaching out to pick them up.

"If you have any questions, I'll be here," the woman continued. "Your books are in your locker. I know you'll love Goode High!"

"Sure," I muttered. "Well… see ya."

"Have a nice day, Percy!" the woman called after me in a cheerful voice as I exited the office.

I glanced down at my schedule. I may as well get to class; it's not like I have anything better to do. Math is with Ms. Dodds in room 13b. Sighing, I started my navigation through the quiet halls of Goode High School.

When I came to the right room, I didn't hesitate to push open the door without knocking. Inside, the class went silent, looking up from what they were doing in surprise.

"Yes?" said a sharp voice from the front. I turned to see what must be Ms. Dodds standing there, arms crossed, glaring at me. Her sharp features made her look somewhat bird-like, and her eyes were cold and punishing.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said, meeting her gaze unflinching. "I'm supposed to be here, unfortunately."

Ms. Dodds narrowed her eyes. "Percy Jackson," she said slowly. "You're late."

"I never would have guessed," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me," she snapped. "Any future lateness will result in detention."

"See you there," I said, saluting her mockingly.

She scowled at me. "Take your seat, Jackson," she hissed.

I found an empty seat in the back of the classroom. I felt the stares of the rest of the class on me, but I ignored them easily, dropping my bag to the ground. I sat back in my chair, coolly crossing my arms and sweeping my eyes across the classroom.

It was just as I had supposed. A class of complete strangers all shooting what they thought were inconspicuous looks at me. All of them were doing it… that is, all except for one.

I felt a smirk slowly cross my face as I looked at the only person not trying to examine the new kid. Her head was bent over her notebook as she scribbled her work down on the paper. Her curly blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, and she was stubbornly avoiding even looking at me. I recognized her from our collision just yesterday; the girl with those crazy stormy gray eyes. My no-named neighbor with an attitude as big as Texas.

"Your homework," Ms. Dodds said from the front of the class, turning to the white board, "is to do pages 40-46. Due tomorrow."

The whole class let out a collective groan.

"Aw, come on, Ms. Dodds," a boy at the front complained. "That's like, a hundred problems!"

"It's only seventy, Mr. Di Angelo," Ms. Dodds snapped. "And I won't hesitate to add on more if you keep complaining." She locked eyes with me. "Mr. Jackson, you are exempt from the homework for tonight, but read through Chapter 14 in your math textbook."

The bell rang. The class stood up as one, packing up their things and talking to each other. I got to my feet, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Percy?"

I turned, raising my eyebrows. A boy stood there, sending me a small smile. He had curly brown hair covered with an old and worn Rasta cap and the beginnings of a straggly beard on his chin. He was using a set of crutches to hold himself up.

"I'm Grover Underwood," he introduced himself. "I just wanted to welcome you to Goode High School."

I stared at him blankly. "And?"

Grover's smile didn't slip. He seemed intent on making me feel welcome, no matter how I reacted.

"If you need help with anything, just ask me," he went on.

"That's nice," I said, "but I think I have it handled, Grant."

"Grover," he corrected me, his smile finally fading.

I rolled my eyes. "_Whatever_," I said, turning and walking out of the classroom. I could feel Grover behind me, watching me go with a hurt expression.

* * *

I followed the stream of students into the cafeteria. Everyone was walking in groups, talking and laughing to each other. I slipped in, quickly looking around at all the tables and teenagers.

It was clear that every group of friends sat at a different table. I felt a spasm of discomfort shoot through me. What was I supposed to do now? I had always sat with my gang at lunch back home. Now, I had to admit I was completely lost. Everyone here already had their friends; they didn't need any others, especially not me.

"Hey, Jackson!" a voice called. I looked over, surprised, to see a guy I had never seen before hailing me over to his table. A group of people sat beside him, watching me with narrowed eyes and tough-looking expressions.

I felt caution settle over me. Frowning slightly, I slowly started over. I didn't have anything better to do, and it's not like they were going to hurt me or anything.

"Percy!" someone hissed at me.

I glanced over to see Grover watching me from the table to my right. He shot anxious looks between me and the guy that had called me, appearing conflicted.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

Grover took a deep breath. "I wouldn't go over there," he blurted. "Those guys are bad news."

I rolled my eyes. "Bad news?"

"They're the Titans," he insisted. "At least, that's what they call themselves. They're a gang- you know, the troublemakers and the bullies. They're always trying to recruit the new kids. I'm telling you, leave them alone."

I turned away from him. "I can handle them," I said firmly.

"Percy-"

"Just leave me alone, Underwood," I snapped. "You don't need to babysit me."

Grover frowned, but backed off. Shaking his head in an almost mournful fashion, he turned back to his table.

Squaring my shoulders, I continued on my way to the table. The guy was waiting impatiently, frowning at me.

"Took you long enough," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Why were you talking to Under-dork?"

I set my jaw. "It's none of your business," I said coolly.

The guy sighed. "Whatever," he said. Twitching his lips into a half-smile, he stuck out his hand. "I'm Luke Castellan," he said.

I took his hand cautiously, sweeping my eyes over his face. He was very attractive, with light blond hair and clear blue eyes. The only thing marring his appearance was a jagged scar running from just below his eye to his chin. His smile was easygoing and light-hearted, but seemed to house something much crueler at the same time.

"Percy Jackson," I said warily.

"This is my gang," Luke went on. "Ethan Nakamura, Jordan Nickels, Blake Moran, and Ryan Gatos."

They eyed me distastefully, but Luke watched me with open curiosity.

"We thought you might need a little… guidance at Goode," Luke said. "We wouldn't want you getting mixed up with the wrong sort."

"I don't need a babysitter," I snarled at him, repeating what I had said to Grover.

"I know you don't," Luke said quickly. "But you're the new kid, and some students here would try to use that to their advantage."

"I can't imagine that," I said sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"So, what do you say?" Luke asked, ignoring my comment. "Wanna hang with us?"

"You mean join your gang?" I asked. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have no interest in getting mixed up with anybody at this school, as I don't expect to stay very long."

Luke's expression hardened slightly. "I'd rethink that if I were you," he warned. "If you're going to be here for any prolonged amount of time, you're going to need someone to watch your back."

"And that would be you?" I asked doubtfully.

"We've got a bad rep at this school," Luke admitted, "but we look after each other. Ain't that right, Nakamura?"

The boy with an eye patch shrugged, looking thoroughly bored with the conversation.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Let's say I do decide to gang up with you guys. How do I know you aren't just trying to mess with the new kid?"

Luke snorted. "Trust me, Jackson. Just by looking at you, we know you're probably not the best person to mess with."

My lips twitched. Maybe Luke wasn't completely dumb.

"So?" Luke prompted.

I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly, staring him down. He met my gaze unflinchingly, one eyebrow cocked as he waited.

"Alright," I conceded. "I'll give it a shot. But," I said as Luke smiled victoriously, "a short warning." I leaned in close, lips curled slightly. "Don't try any funny business with me, cause you'll regret it."

Luke smiled at me, and the temperature in the room seemed to get ten times colder.

"Right back at you, Jackson."

* * *

"Alright, class," Mr. Brunner, the English teacher, said. He wheeled his wheel chair to the front of the room, surveying us with deep brown eyes. "Please read Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Raven' on page 237. Your homework tonight is to answer the questions on 239, to be handed in on Wednesday."

The rustling of papers as everyone pulled out their books made it sound as though wind was whistling through the room. I pulled out mine as well, but didn't even bother finding the page. I wasn't going to read Edgar Allan Poe, especially something titled 'The Raven'.

I glanced up. My blond-haired neighbor sat in front of me, hunched over her book. A smirk slid onto my face; I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her today. Now was the perfect time.

"Psst," I whispered. "Hey, Blondie."

Her shoulders tensed, and I grinned. She scooted farther up in her seat, farther away from me.

"Hey. Turn around."

I heard her sigh before she turned around in her seat. Her grey eyes were narrowed with dislike, and she glared at me. "What?" she hissed.

I leaned on my fist, smirking at her. "I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you yet, neighbor. I didn't know you went to Goode."

"And I was quite hoping you weren't going to show up," she snapped. "Now leave me alone, I'm trying to read."

"You know, you haven't told me your name yet," I said conversationally, ignoring her request. "You're quite rude, really."

Her eyes flashed. "_I'm _rude, Jackson? Let me tell you something-"

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase," Mr. Brunner said mildly from the front of the classroom. "Is there something you need to discuss with the class?"

The girl flushed, her cheeks glowing red. "No, Mr. Brunner," she said, obviously embarrassed.

Mr. Brunner raised his eyebrows. "Then please get back to your reading."

She nodded sheepishly. Mr. Brunner went back to sorting through his papers and checking things off on a sheet of paper. I grinned.

"So your name is Annabeth, huh?" I said quietly, pretty much speaking to the back of her head. "You could have just told me."

"Leave me alone, Jackson," she said without turning around.

"You know," I said, frowning slightly, "I'm getting the feeling you don't like me very much."

She snorted. "I wonder why," she muttered, flipping the page.

"Annabeth," a girl with spiky black hair whispered to my right. She glanced at me, grinning. "This your jerky neighbor?"

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. "_Thalia…_"

I bristled. "Jerky?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. "What does that mean?"

The girl, Thalia, just smiled benignly at me. "Oh, you know," she said softly, so as not to get Mr. Brunner's attention, "you kind of ran into her with a skateboard. And then didn't apologize."

"Already talking about me, are you?" I asked casually, sending Thalia a sharp look.

"You know it, Jackson," she said, smirking.

"Ah, come on, Thals," the boy next to her said, grinning. I recognized him as the boy who had shouted out in math earlier. He had shaggy black hair that fell across his eyes, and his skin was so pale it was nearly white. Clad in all black clothes, he looked like a vampire or something. "Don't give the new kid too hard of a time."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and read, Nico."

Annabeth had had it, apparently. Sending all three of us a sharp glare, she snapped, "How about all of you shut up and let me read?"

"Ms. Chase," Mr. Brunner called out. "_Please _don't make me give you a detention."

Annabeth's cheeks flushed crimson. She turned her back on me, looking back at her book.

"Who're you?" I asked Thalia quietly, ignoring Mr. Brunner's request for us to read.

"Thalia Grace," she said, smirking at me. Jerking her thumb over at the boy, she went on, "That's my cousin, Nico Di Angelo."

Nico smiled. "I come from the better side of the family," he said, nodding his head.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Sure, Emo Dude."

Nico glared at her. "_I'm not emo!"_

"As amusing as this is," I interrupted their argument, "Mr. Brunner looks about ready to give us all a detention. While _I _would be able to handle it, I doubt you two could, so I would be quiet if I were you."

Thalia shot me a sharp look. "What does that mean?" she asked defiantly.

I struggled to hold back a smile, realizing that I had gotten under her skin. "Oh, nothing," I said airily, opening my book.

Thalia's nostrils flared. Sticking her chin in the air, she turned back to her book. Nico eyed me suspiciously for a few more moments before going back to his own reading as well.

* * *

Luke's gang, the 'Titans', caught up with me after school.

"How was your first day, Jackson?" Luke asked, falling into step beside me.

"Fine," I said, not looking at him.

Luke snorted. "Hmmm," he said, reaching into his pockets for something. "Cigarette?" he asked, pulling one out of his pocket and holding it out to me.

I eyed it distastefully. "No thanks," I said. "I don't smoke."

Luke shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, instead taking it for himself. He lit it and stuck it in his mouth, taking a long drag.

"So where'd you come from, Jackson?" Ethan spoke up, watching me closely with his good eye. "And why'd you come _here, _of all places?"

"I used to live in San Francisco," I said, deciding to only give them the bare minimum. "Got into some trouble with the law, so they sent me here to live with my dad."

Blake Moran shook his head. "Tough luck, kid," he said gruffly.

"Yeah," I said, kicking at a rock on the ground. I watched as it flew into the gutter, landing with a dull thud. "And what's worse is my dad's a total jerk."

Luke chuckled darkly. "Aren't they all?" he muttered. "All parents are jerks in their own way, it's just a fact of life. I've only met my dad one time, and he only yelled at me then."

"My dad's dead," Ethan said glumly, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Parents don't care about their kids," Luke went on. "Especially not when their kids are like us. But don't worry, Percy," he said, slapping me on the back, "you can depend on us."

"Yeah," I said, eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. "Course I can."

Jordan Nickels glanced at the watch on his wrist. "We've gotta get going, Luke," he said. "It's 3:30."

Luke looked thoughtful as he took another drag. "I suppose," he consented. "See you tomorrow, Perce."

"See you," I said. The gang turned around and loped off down the street, shoving and pushing each other. They left me behind with nothing but the remnants of foul-smelling smoke lingering in the air.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. It didn't seem that great to me, but I needed to get the characters introduced. Don't worry, I'll get more into the actual plot in the next chapter. This was just character introductions and meetings.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was so surprised, haha. Please leave one for this chapter! Thanks for reading.**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

xxAnnabethxx

"I don't like him," was the first thing Thalia said as we burst out of the school with Nico and Grover.

"Don't like who?" I asked distractedly, skimming a piece of paper with all my homework assignments on it.

"That Jackson kid," she explained. "I don't like him."

"You don't like anyone," Nico pointed out.

"Not true!" Thalia defended. "I like Grover and Annabeth!"

Nico glared at her. "I feel so loved."

"You should."

"I'm sure he can't be that bad," Grover conceded. "It's always hard to move to a new school; he was probably just trying to settle in."

"Didn't he call you Grant?" Nico asked dryly.

Grover winced. "You heard that?"

"I walked past," Nico said, grinning at him.

"He automatically went over to the Titans- and may I say, once again, that's the _stupidest _name I've ever heard of," Thalia went on. "Anyone who catches their attention like that and actually _joins _them has got to be bad news. Isn't that right, Annabeth?"

I glanced up from my paper. "Hmm? Oh, yeah."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You're not listening, are you?"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I was just looking over the homework that we have to do tonight. Ms. Dodds gave us quite a bit…"

"She's evil!" Nico announced. "Evil, I tell you! Man, I wish we were back in middle school. Remember those free homework passes we would get for being good? That was the life, man, that was the life."

"You stay with that dream, Nico," Thalia said in a bored voice. "Come on, we need to get going. Our fathers are going to try and have dinner with us tonight, remember?"

"Together?" Grover asked nervously. "The last time that happened they nearly burned the building down, didn't they?"

Nico shrugged. "They try," he sighed. "Come on, Thals. Bye Annabeth, Grover."

The two cousins branched off, walking in the direction of their house. Grover shot me a worried look, and I just raised my lips into a half-smile. Hades and Zeus, Nico and Thalia's fathers, don't get along very well. They fought all the time and often took sibling rivalry a bit too far, but they were alright for the most part. It was really Thalia and Nico that brought them together, because the two cousins were quite close. Without them, I doubt the two men would have bothered staying in touch.

"I have to go too," Grover said. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," I agreed. Grover left, leaving me walking alone down the sidewalk, still looking over my homework assignments.

I turned onto my street. Trusting my feet to steer me in the direction of my house, I looked back to unzip my backpack and stuff the paper into it.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Chase."

I pulled the zipper on the backpack, shutting it firmly before looking up. A scowl crossed my face as I saw Percy Jackson standing on the sidewalk in front of our houses, watching me with crossed arms and a cool expression.

"What do you want, Jackson?" I asked flatly, tightening my grip on the strap of my backpack.

Percy cocked his head to the side. "I just want to talk to you," he said innocently. "I don't really know anyone around here, and I'm just looking for some conversation."

I snorted. "Don't know anyone?" I asked doubtfully. "You seemed to hit it off just fine with Luke and his gang."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, they're not exactly the best conversationalists. Now, you…" he smirked at me. "You seem intelligent enough to match my discussion- maybe."

I clenched my jaw, sticking my chin into the air. "Let me tell you something, Jackson," I said sharply, "I have more intelligence in my big toe than you have in your entire body. And trust me, I wouldn't waste it talking to someone like _you_."

Percy put a hand to his heart, pulling a pout. "I'm hurt," he said mockingly. "Why, I didn't think you could be this mean, Chase."

"I'm only mean to idiots such as yourself," I shot at him. "Now step aside, I want to go home."

Percy narrowed his eyes at me. "Be careful, Chase," he warned me. "I may like banter once in a while, but I wouldn't take it too far with me."

"I could give you the same warning," I said, stepping closer to him. "And another thing: I would stop with this all 'high and mighty' attitude if I were you. You may think you're the next best thing since literature was invented, but all I see is someone too cowardly to do anything but try and scare others into respecting you. And trust me, you will never scare me nor will you earn my respect."

Percy shot me a glare filled with intense hate. "Luckily for me I don't want your respect, Chase," he spat at me. "You think you're so smart, don't you, Wise Girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wise Girl?" I scoffed. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"It is one to me," is all he said.

I rolled my eyes, turning away from him. "Whatever," I said. "Have fun with the Titans. I would be careful if I were you; you're playing with fire around them, and I don't think you would handle getting burned well."

I marched up the sidewalk to my front door before he could respond. When I turned around momentarily to shut the door behind me, I saw him still standing there, staring after me with an expression I couldn't identify.

* * *

xxPercyxx

I stalked into the house, slamming the door behind me. The _nerve _of that girl. Who did she think she was, the goddess of wisdom?

I heard a chair creak in the kitchen. "Percy? Are you home?" Poseidon called out to me.

"If you mean I'm in your house, yes, I am," I said, rolling my eyes. I dropped my bag down in the middle of the hallway. "But I'm most definitely not _home_."

Poseidon stepped into the hall, frowning. "Yes, you are," he pushed. "Like it or not, this is your new home."

I scoffed. "I've never had a home, and never will," I shot at him, "so don't even try making me feel welcome."

Poseidon seemed to be taken-aback. "What about the home you had with your mother?" he prompted.

I laughed- a cold hard laugh that seemed to worry Poseidon. "Please," I said, brushing that idea away without even thinking about it. "That wasn't a home. I didn't even have a room."

Poseidon's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

I shot him a look. "Just leave me alone," I said, brushing past him to get to the stairs.

"Not so fast!" Poseidon called after me. "Your mother wants you to call her."

I stopped, my hand on the railing, my foot on the step. Shutting my eyes tightly, I said, "Now?"

"Yes, now," Poseidon said in annoyance. "The telephone's in the kitchen. I expect you know her number."

I glared at him. "I'm not _stupid_," I said, stalking into the kitchen.

Poseidon muttered something under his breath I couldn't hear. Picking up the telephone, I quickly dialed my mother's number, feeling rather condemned by the whole situation.

The phone rang twice before there was a click. "Hello?" came my mother's soft voice.

I felt myself relax slightly. It may be hard to believe, but I really did love my mother. She was an amazing woman, and I felt kind of bad for making things difficult for her. She didn't deserve to have me as a son, and she _definitely _didn't deserve to be married to Gabe Ugliano.

"Mom? It's me, Percy," I said. I could feel Poseidon watching me from behind, and tried to lower my voice a bit.

"Percy!" my mother cried from the other end, sounding relieved. "Oh, it's so good to hear from you, I've been so worried…"

"I'm fine, Mom," I sighed.

"Are you really?" she asked in a concerned voice.

I rolled my eyes, thankful she couldn't see me. "I'm fine," I said with a light chuckle. "Really, I'm okay."

I heard my mom sigh sadly. "I miss you so much, sweetheart," she said. "I'm so sorry to send you away…"

I swallowed thickly. "I get it," I forced out. "You did what you had to do. I understand."

I understood alright. I knew I wasn't easy to deal with, and that she didn't want me around. No one wanted me around; it was pretty much a rule with me. And my dad didn't want me here either, so I was pretty much just waiting to be sent away, made someone else's problem.

"How are you?" I went on, sensing that she wanted to continue talking about me.

"Oh, you know," Mom said, "the same. Nothing's changed…"

"I expect Gabe's officially claimed my room as his," I said dryly. "Not that it was really mine in the first place…"

"Don't say that, Percy," my mother pleaded. "I try with him, honey."

"It's useless trying with him!" I exclaimed, leaning against the wall and glowering at the floor. "Why don't you just leave him?"

"Percy…" Mom said, sounding near tears.

I took a deep breath, calming myself down. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I made my mother cry. "I'm sorry," I said in a low voice. "Don't cry mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

There was a moment of silence before my mom said again in a small voice, "I miss you."

I clenched my jaw. "I miss you too," I said quietly.

"Please, Percy," Mom pleaded, "please make an effort to change your attitude. I couldn't stand losing you."

"You're not going to lose me," I said firmly.

Mom hesitated. "I'm not so sure anymore," she said softly.

I didn't say anything. Scowling down at the ground, I did everything in my power not to slam the phone down. It was nice talking to my mother, but right now I just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Percy?" my mom asked when I didn't respond. "Percy, are you alright?"

"I need to go," I said quietly.

"No, Percy, don't-"

"Bye, Mom," I said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Percy-!"

"Call me if you need anything," I muttered before hitting the 'end call' button.

The room was filled with a tense silence. Not looking up at my father, I dropped the phone back in its holder. To my great surprise, I felt my eyes start to water. I scowled at the floor to hide it, confused by the uncharacteristic display of emotion: I was Percy Jackson. I was not supposed to cry.

"You and your mother," Poseidon said suddenly, watching me from across the room. "You're close."

I shrugged. "She's alright," I muttered. "Worries over everything, though."

Poseidon sighed. "I know," he said.

I waited for him to bring up the other aspects of the conversation. He knew now that I wasn't all tough; my mother was my soft spot, my only soft spot. I waited for him to poke fun at me, to try to use it against me, but he didn't. And that's what really threw me for a loop. I've learned over the years to trust no one, because whatever you do or say would be used against you somehow. No one genuinely cared about me, especially not a man I just met. So I was surprised when he didn't exploit the conversation I had had with my mother, and what little he had heard of it.

"So how was your first day?" he said casually.

My expression hardened. "Horrible," I said shortly. "I'm going upstairs now."

I tried to slip past him into the hall, but he stepped into the center of the doorway, casually leaning against it to block my path.

"Horrible?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't make any friends?"

I snorted. "Me?" I asked dubiously.

"Yes, you," Poseidon said, unperturbed by my attitude. It appeared he was already used to me and was going to actually try and get me to behave. "There are some very nice people around you. The girl next door, Annabeth Chase, is actually your age."

I nodded. "Oh, I know," I said.

"Met her?" Poseidon asked.

"Yup."

"And?"

"She hates me."

Poseidon sighed. "You'll need to make an effort, Percy," he said. "Try being a bit more…"

"Likeable? Friendly? Pleasant?" I said sarcastically.

"Open," Poseidon suggested. "It won't kill you to let people in, and I think it would do you a lot of good."

"What you think and what I do are two very different things," I said flatly. "Now let me pass, I have things to do."

"What things?" Poseidon asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," I said sharply. "Now move aside."

"No," Poseidon said simply.

I clenched my fists. "No?"

"No," Poseidon agreed. He smiled pleasantly. "You'll have to tell me where you're going if you're going to leave the house."

"I'm going to help old ladies cross the road," I said, rolling my eyes. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes," Poseidon said. "You may leave the kitchen and go to your room."

I narrowed my eyes. "You can't do that," I accused.

"I am your father, and therefore I can," Poseidon said. Stepping aside, he pointed to the stairs. "Room. Now."

I stomped over to the stairs. Glancing back, I saw my father watching me closely, looking pretty victorious.

"You know what I just learned?" I asked, looking up the stairs to the hallway beyond.

"What?" Poseidon asked, raising his eyebrows.

I smiled at him. "That you don't own me," I said sweetly.

I turned and sprinted out the doorway. I could hear my dad behind me shouting, "Percy, get back here!" but I ignored him. Running as hard as I could, I rounded the corner, trying to get away from everything.

I ran for a few more minutes until I slowed down. It was nearly five o'clock, and the sun was hanging low in the sky. Breathing heavily, I glanced around; I was on a small, dirty-looking street lined with an assortment of stores. Only one appeared to be open, a twenty four hour liquor store that looked as though it hadn't been repaired in years.

A cool breeze whistled down the street, ruffling my hair and making me shiver. Looking around, I crossed the street and ducked into the liquor store.

A bell rang overhead as I walked in. A greasy-looking guy at the counter looked up from a magazine when I walked in. Blinking once, he looked back down, not acknowledging me.

I slipped down the aisle to the candy bar section. Looking back over to make sure the guy was thoroughly distracted, I grabbed one of the bigger chocolates and slipped it into the pocket of my hoodie. Strolling down the aisle to make it look like I was just browsing, I pocketed a couple more, all the while making sure the guy wasn't looking.

"Dude, you guys need a bigger selection," I called out to the guy.

"New shipment coming in tomorrow," he said, not looking up at me.

I walked past the cigarette display. I hesitated, thinking back to Luke's offer earlier. Shaking my head, I walked past the rows of boxes. I didn't smoke. That was a rule of mine.

Turning, I headed for the door. The guy glanced up again, looking slightly suspicious. "You ain't buyin' anything?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously not, or I would be paying, wouldn't I? I only got a couple of bucks anyways, my old man's pretty stingy. I'll be back when I get some cash," I lied easily, feeling the weight of the candy in my pocket.

The guy shrugged, going back to his magazine. "Get outta here, kid."

I slipped back outside into the cold air. Grinning, I set off down the sidewalk at a brisk walk. "Sucker," I muttered under my breath, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a Hershey's bar.

I was halfway through opening the wrapper when a voice called out to me from the shadows of an alley.

"Hey, kid."

I knew I shouldn't stop. It was practically asking for trouble. But I couldn't help it; curiosity got the better of me. My feet stopped moving, and I eyed the alley warily, not responding.

A man stumbled out of the alley. His hair was matted and he looked completely out of it. He struggled to get his eyes to focus on me, wobbling slightly. Leering, he slurred, "Wanna drink?"

He held up a half-empty bottle of beer. I wrinkled my nose, stepping away from him. "No thanks," I said, getting ready to walk away. I should have known stopping wasn't going to get me anything.

"Aw, come on, kid," the man said, stumbling closer to me. "Just a sip'r two."

I snorted. "Go home," I said, turning around and setting off down the sidewalk. "You're drunk."

I only got a few steps away before a strong hand clasped onto my shoulder. Spinning around, I jumped slightly when I found the man only a step behind me, holding onto my shoulder. He had set the bottle down on the ground to grab me, and looked pretty irritated.

"Let go of me," I snarled at him, trying to pull myself free.

"Come on," the man said. I felt myself gag as his breath hit my face; it smelled strongly of alcohol and made my stomach turn. "Just one drink." He tugged me closer and I fell against his chest, surprised by his strength even in this drunken mood. He put one arm around my neck and squeezed, holding me against his chest as he reached down, scrambling for the bottle.

I tried to pull my head away, gasping for air as he tightened his grip. Struggling to find purchase on his chest, I pushed away with all my might, jerking my head out of his hold. "Let- go- of- me-" I choked out, stumbling away from him and drawing air into my lungs.

His fist came out of nowhere, connecting with my head. I tumbled backwards, falling to the ground as the entire left side of my face burned with pain. Panting, I lay there for a few moments, completely stunned. Stars danced in front of my vision, and I groggily shook my head, trying to push them away.

"Come on, kid," the man slurred out. I sat up on my elbows and watched as he struggled to pick up the bottle. How much had he had to drink? "I wanna drinking buddy."

"Find someone else," I hissed, still slightly dazed. I scrambled to my feet, swallowing as the blood rushed to my head.

"No one else comes over here," he said, squinting at me.

"I wonder why," I muttered, slowly backing away from him. I wasn't going to take my eyes off him again.

He started towards me again. Immediately I swung my leg out, kicking him in the soft spot as hard as I could. He let out a cry of pain, tumbling to the ground, and then I was running, running as hard as I could and trying not to notice the thumping in my head or the way the sidewalk seemed to tilt under my feet.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about this. I don't like portraying Percy as a total delinquent, but that's the whole point of the story, isn't it? Don't worry, things will get better in the next chapter. I have it all planned out. Things have to get worse before they get better!**

**And as for the drunk man, I personally wanted to throw him into Tartarus, but it needed to happen. *sigh***

**Thanks for the reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I update… just saying…**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla **


	5. Chapter 5

xxPercyxx

The sun had completely set by the time I stumbled onto my street. I had had to stop several times to get my bearings, and had been struggling to stay conscious the entire trip. I was tired and disoriented, and my cheek was still throbbing periodically.

I blinked, scanning the street. My father's house was just up the row. All the lights were on, illuminating it in the darkness. I wondered vaguely if I would be punished for my disappearing act, but brushed it away. All I cared about right now was getting into the house and collapsing on my bed.

When I reached the front door I didn't even bother knocking. Fumbling for the doorknob, I threw the door open and stumbled inside, thankful as the warmth washed over me.

I slammed the door shut behind me. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to walk through the hall and into the living room, running a hand along the wall for support.

My father, who was sitting on the sofa, looked up when I came in. His expression was a mixture of relief and anger. Jumping to his feet, he exclaimed, "Perseus Jackson! Where do you think you have been? I nearly called the _police,_another hour and- Percy?"

I blinked slowly, wobbling on my feet. A jet of pain shot through my head and I winced, my knees going weak.

"Percy!"

Poseidon leapt forward, catching me as I stumbled. He gently guided me over to the couch, and I gratefully collapsed back into the cool cushions.

"What did you do?!" Poseidon asked, anxiously scanning me for any wounds. His gaze fell on my face, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Some guy punched me," I mumbled, swallowing thickly. My throat was dry and parched, and I longed for something to drink.

"You got into a fight?" Poseidon asked, giving me a sharp look. He leaned over me, gently probing my temple.

"No, I- ouch!"

A burst of pain in my head made me wince and bat his hand away, pulling my head away from him. "Don't touch me!" I snapped weakly, squeezing my eyes shut.

I could practically hear Poseidon rolling his eyes. "Come on, Percy," he muttered. I felt him grab my sweatshirt. "You'd better get changed, you're coated in dirt and- wait, what's in your pockets?"

I groaned, but it was too late to stop him. He reached into the pocket of my hoodie and pulled out a candy bar. Cracking one eye open, I saw him turning it over in his hands, frowning at it. Glancing up at me, he said, "That's funny. I don't recall you having any money with you. Where did you get this?"

Normally it would be no problem for me to lie. It was a skill I had developed and honed over the years, although I had never particularly liked it. But right now, I was too exhausted to think of a good excuse. "I dunno," I mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

Poseidon let out a deep sigh, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Percy, please tell me you didn't steal this," he said in a low voice.

"Fine," I said, scowling over at him. "I didn't steal it."

He just looked down at me and stared with his big green eyes. When I finally looked up at him, I had braced myself, preparing for anger or disgust, the reactions I had received from nearly every adult I had ever known. But what I saw surprised me. Poseidon didn't look upset or full of hate; instead, his expression was almost… disappointed. Like he knew exactly what I had done, and thought better of me. Like he thought I could actually amount to something more. For some reason, the look made me uneasy. He didn't speak for a while, just stared down at me with that sad look. I wondered if he knew the affect it was having on me.

I broke our gaze, my eyes traveling down to the carpet. Poseidon cleared his throat, wiping his face of emotion and sitting back on his heels.

"You've got one heck of a bruise," he said, sweeping his gaze across my face again. "It doesn't look like you have a concussion, though… what'd they do, hit you with a metal pole?"

"No," I said flatly. My eyelids felt heavy, and the living room was fuzzy around the edges. That was funny; I had relatively good eyesight. I don't see why the room would be anything but clear.

"Well, at least there's that," Poseidon said. "You look exhausted. Do you think you can stand?"

I frowned. Just the thought of standing, of trooping all the way up my stairs and to my room made my head spin, but I didn't have much of a choice. And I couldn't look weak. I was Percy Jackson.

"Yeah," I said, taking a deep breath. I shifted onto my side and pushed myself up into a sitting position. My eyebrows came together as the room shifted sickeningly, and I tried to blink the symptoms away. I was vaguely aware of Poseidon watching me closely, a slight frown lacing his face.

"Percy, are you sure you're alright? I could help you-"

"I'm fine," I snapped at him. Swallowing, I braced myself before pushing myself onto my feet. I managed to stand for a few seconds on shaking legs, trying to ignore the way my brain seemed to be pounding on the side of my skull. Then, all at once, the blood rushed to my head and I brought a hand up to clamp across my forehead. The sudden shift of my focus made my legs gave out, and I let out a small gasp as I fell.

And for the second time that night, strong arms caught me before I could slam into the floor. I felt my thoughts slipping away, and I closed my eyes, succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, sunlight was streaming through the blinds of the windows. Scrunching my nose, I glanced around, trying to recall the strange room I had woken up in.

Then I remembered: I was in New York, living with my father, Poseidon. Last night I had stolen from a liquor store and been punched by a drunk, left to stumble home. The last thing I remembered was collapsing in the living room, the exhaustion crashing down on me. Then… nothing.

I put a hand to my head, shutting my eyes and taking deep, steady breaths. My head still hurt, but it was more of a dull ache then the deep, throbbing pains I had suffered from yesterday. When I yawned, I felt like sandpaper lined my throat.

Slowly sitting up, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Resting my feet for a moment against the cool wood floor, I heaved myself to my feet, pleased when I found I was actually able to stand today. Crossing the room, I opened the door to the hall and peeked outside. It was empty, so I guessed Poseidon was still asleep.

Shuffling down the hall to the bathroom, I caught sight of the time on the clock hanging on the wall: 7:00 AM. I scowled at it, passing it by easily. I wasn't exactly a 'morning person', and getting up this early wasn't like me at all; I normally skidded into school at the last minute.

Slipping into the bathroom, I flipped the light switch. When the light bulbs flickered to life overhead, I glanced in the mirror and almost winced. A deep bruise had formed across my temple, a nice big one. It was a dark purple color, tinted with yellow around the edges. Frowning, I turned on the faucet and cupped some water, bringing it to my lips. I felt a moment of blessed relief as the cool liquid ran down my throat, relieving the scratchiness.

When I received my fill, I turned off the water, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Sighing, I straightened up. Trying not to look at myself in the mirror, I headed back into the hall. Glancing at Poseidon's closed bedroom door, I decided to head downstairs and grab something to eat. I could be out of the house before he even wakes up.

Hurrying down the stairs, I crept into the kitchen, trying not to think about how eerie the house was when it was quiet. Quickly entering the kitchen, I headed straight for the fridge, reaching out to grab the handle.

"You're up early."

I jump, spinning around at the voice. Poseidon was sitting at the kitchen table, eyebrows raised. I had been so focused on getting to the fridge I hadn't noticed him. Pressing a hand to my chest, I scowled at him.

"Thanks, I love to begin every morning with a heart attack," I snapped at him.

He didn't respond, just watched me coolly.

My heart rate starting to return to normal, I turned back to the fridge and pulled it open. I skimmed the contents hopefully, but was disappointed. There was nothing here that I liked. Letting out a small huff, I grabbed the gallon of orange juice and slammed the door shut, stomping over to the cabinet.

"You need new food," I muttered, reaching in to grab a glass.

Again, Poseidon ignored me. I could feel his eyes on me as I poured myself a glass of orange juice, watching the orange liquid slosh into the cup. When it was filled to the brim I set the carton down and leaned back against the counter, pressing the drink to my lips and taking a sip.

Finally, Poseidon spoke. "I want to know why you were fighting last night," he said in a quiet voice.

I gulped down my orange juice before shooting him a sharp look. "I wasn't fighting," I said tightly.

Poseidon gave me a completely disbelieving look. There we go, that's what I was used to. Adults were always so keen to jump to conclusions, so certain in their accusations of me that they don't even stop to consider I could have been doing anything that wasn't dishonest. They all thought they knew me, knew for certain I would cause trouble wherever I went.

"I wasn't!" I defended, raising my voice slightly.

"Then why did someone punch you?" Poseidon asked, glancing up at my temple.

"Drunken men don't exactly like it when you decline a drink," I said snidely, my grip around my glass tightening.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes. "Why were you around a drunken man?" he demanded.

I exhaled loudly, glaring at him. "Oh, obviously I was out clubbing," I said sarcastically. "You seem very eager to believe that, anyways."

"I never said-"

"You automatically jumped to conclusions!" I snapped at him, not letting him finish what I knew he was going to say. "Who's to say it was my fault?"

I took another angry sip of my orange juice. When I had swallowed it, I jumped into another question. "How'd I get up to my room last night?" I asked, curiosity eating at my insides.

Poseidon looked at me like the answer should be obvious. At my blank look, he said, "I carried you."

I felt my face start to heat up, and I blinked. _Carried me_? He had had to _carry _me? Embarrassment and shame rose in me, and I was unable to look at my father. The idea of anyone having to carry me because I was unable to walk by myself made my stomach twist. If anything, I was extraordinarily proud, and I felt as though all my dignity had been washed down the metaphorical sink of horror. Carried. By my father.

_Carried._

"You're surprisingly light, you know," Poseidon went on, apparently unaware of my obvious embarrassment. "Really, you should eat more."

"I'm fine," I muttered, setting the glass down on the counter. Clearing my throat, I said, "I'm going to go get ready for school."

"Already?" Poseidon asked, glancing at the clock. "It's only 7:30."

"Maybe I want to get there early," I snapped at him. Still not meeting his eyes, I hurried past him to the doorway.

"What about breakfast?" Poseidon called after me.

"Not hungry!" I shot over my shoulder.

When I reached my bedroom, I shut the door firmly, taking a deep breath and running a hand through my already messy hair. Walking over to my dresser, I pulled it open and tugged out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

When I was fully clothed, I spent five minutes frowning at myself in the mirror and trying to flatten my hair. Not that it made much difference to me either way, but the way it never seemed to be able to decide what direction it wanted to stick up in bothered me. Honestly, it would make my life _so _much easier if it would just stay where it was.

That wasn't the case, however, and I slumped out of the bedroom at 7:45 with my hair sticking up every which way.

Poseidon was still in the kitchen, reading the paper. He glanced up as I walked by the doorway on the way to the front door.

"Off to school already?" he asked.

"Early bird catches the worm," I said, not even looking over at him on my way to the front door.

"Have a good day!" he called after me.

"Not likely," I muttered, snatching up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder.

Outside, the air was crisp and clean. I ducked my head down and hurried down the front sidewalk, quickly passing by the Chase's house. Deciding to just head right to school today, I took the direct path, and managed to get there in only five minutes.

Huh. Time goes by slowly when my aim is actually to get to school.

As there was still half an hour before school started, the place looked relatively empty. I started towards the front steps, wondering if anyone would stop me if I just wandered aimlessly around the hallway for the next thirty minutes.

"Hey Jackson!"

I glanced towards the voice calling to me. To my surprise, the Titans were sprawled out next to the bike rack on the school's front lawn, backpacks tossed haphazardly in a pile to their left. Luke was gesturing me over, looking impatient.

So much for pointlessly wandering. Pity, it could have been very productive. I walked over and joined them on the lawn, dropping my bag next to theirs.

"Hey," I greeted, plopping down on the grass.

Ethan frowned at me, his good eye sweeping over my face. "Dude, what happened to you? Get into trouble with the old man?"

For some reason, the thought of Poseidon punishing me physically made me frown. Shaking my head, I just said, "I, er… got in a fight."

Luke chuckled. "Only here for a few days and already getting into scuffles. Either you've got guts, Jackson, or you're just plain stupid."

"Or maybe I'm just in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said dryly.

Luke dipped his head in my direction. "That could be a cause too. Always seems to happen to Blake over here- remember the time we got caught for vandalizing the cafeteria? You were the only one left behind," he told Blake, snorting.

Blake scowled at the grass. "That was stupid," he muttered. "Detention for two months."

"Ah, but it was worth it," Jordan Nickels said, grinning. "The look on Mr. D's face was priceless."

"Mr. D?" I asked curiously.

Luke rolled his eyes. "The 'principle'," he said, making air quotes around the word. "Of course, you wouldn't have met him yet. His name is Dionysus, but he doesn't care what we call him. He only emerges from his office when something really bad is going on, and hates all the students. We think he keeps a stash of alcohol in his filing cabinets."

"I don't think so," Ethan spoke up, "I know so. I saw him restocking it when I went in to hack the computers, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Luke said, thoughtfully tapping his chin. "Mr. D isn't the slickest guy out there."

I leaned back on my hands, feeling the grass prickle at my palms. There was a lull in the conversation, and I felt like I needed to say something. Clearing my throat, I said, "Why are you guys here so early?"

Blake shrugged. "It's better than being home," he said. "You?"

"Same," I said quietly, tugging a blade of grass out of the ground.

Luke shook his head sadly. "It's the same all over," he said gruffly. "Parents are getting worse and worse. We have to stick together- you realize that, don't you, Percy?"

"I do," I said, uneasily glancing at him.

Luke met my gaze, and for a moment, all I could do was stare into his bright blue eyes. They shone with an emotion that sent a chill up my spine; his eyes were eager and harsh, with a menace behind them. You wouldn't see it just by looking at his broad, easygoing smile, but his eyes told the truth. Something was fishy about Luke.

"Do you, now?" Luke said lightly. "You know a thing or two about gangs, don't you, Jackson?"

"Yeah," I said, "I was in one back where I used to live."

Luke nodded slowly. "Then you'll know we're all extremely loyal to each other," he said slowly. "And if you ever do anything to go against these loyalties, well-" he laughed. "We'll make your life miserable."

The other boys were silent. Ethan was frowning down at the grass, and the other guys were exchanging looks. I knew what he was doing: Luke was warning me. Maybe something had happened to a past member, but he was basically telling me up front that if I did anything to cross them, they wouldn't hesitate to throw everything they had at me.

I met Luke's eyes again, but the demanding tone was gone from them, replaced by his normal mischievous mood.

"I understand," I said in a gruff voice, watching him closely.

Luke smiled. "Good," he said, nodding.

_I understand, _I thought to myself. _Yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you._

* * *

xxAnnabethxx

Nico slammed his lunch down on the table. "Ms. Dodds-!"

"-is evil," I finished for him, rolling my eyes. "We all know she's your arch-enemy, Nico, we don't need you to remind us every three seconds."

"Do you know she gave me twenty extra problems tonight just for asking her why she assigned us so many?" he shot at me, completely disregarding what I said. "I mean, honestly! She's a witch, a witch I tell you!"

"Or a monster," Thalia suggested, slipping into the seat next to me. "I told you, that seems more appropriate."

Grover sighed, sitting across from me. "They've been discussing this for the last five minutes. You just _had _to walk ahead and leave me alone with them, didn't you?"

I snorted, glancing over at the cousins. "When it comes to them, it's every man for themselves."

Thalia frowned at me. "Hey, what?"

Nico looked up to shoot me a sharp response, but his eyes caught something behind me. "And in come the Titans," he breathed sarcastically, looking down at his lunch.

I glanced behind me. Sure enough, the infamous gang had entered, heading toward their usual table. I wasn't at all surprised to see my neighbor walking right next to Luke, looking around the cafeteria with a brooding expression.

Grover watched them with a disappointed expression. "I didn't think Percy would actually _join _them," he said quietly. "I thought he seemed different."

Thalia gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you crazy? The guy is nuts. Of course he'd join them; he probably thinks he's super _cool_," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, all the girls already have their eye on him," Nico spoke up, pulling out a bag of chips. Gesturing to another table with his chin, he said, "Drew Tanaka is already plotting ways to hook up with him."

Drew Tanaka, the 'popular' girl at Goode High School, sat just two tables away with her cheerleader friends. With her gloss black hair and perfectly shaped features, she was admittedly gorgeous; unfortunately, her pretty face was spoiled by her horrible personality. She preyed on anyone who she believed to be even remotely threatening to her position in this school- including myself.

Although she may look like she cares for nothing but clothes, boys, and make-up, Drew is actually very smart and cunning. I was one of the only people who beat her grade-wise, and she felt the need to poke fun at me almost every day. I wasn't sure why, though; so I was smart. Who cares? _She _was the rich one, the one with hordes of boys despite how obnoxious she was. And it's not like she could ever do anything to me.

Just like Nico said, she was watching Percy closely, whispering to her friends. She giggled slightly, flipping her shiny hair over her shoulder, and gracefully climbed to her feet. Exchanging a last smirk with her friends, she started toward the Titan table, her gaze set on Percy.

Thalia snorted. "Oh, this should be interesting," she muttered.

Drew flounced right past us, coming to a halt in front of Percy. She smoothed her skirt a few times, and the other gang members looked up- all except Percy.

He took a few moments before he seemed to notice her. Glancing up, he raised his eyebrows coolly, seemingly unperturbed by her pretty face.

She said something to him. Probably some stupid greeting or something, as if it wasn't totally obvious her intentions were not altogether innocent. Percy stared at her for a few seconds with those disconcerting eyes before responding.

I couldn't hear what he was saying from here, but whatever it was, it obviously wasn't what Drew wanted. A frown crossed her face, and she narrowed her eyes slightly before saying something else. She raised her lips into a smirk again, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Percy looked rather amused by her. Shaking his head, he told her something before looking back down at his lunch. It was obviously a dismissal.

Drew stared, shocked. I felt a victorious grin cross my face despite myself. It was probably the first time she had ever been shot down by a boy, and she looked quite confused.

Huffing, she straightened her shoulders and turned, stalking back to her table with her chin in the air. As they passed us, Thalia coughed loudly, "Rejected."

Drew paused, glancing over at Thalia distastefully. "Grace," she said, wrinkling her nose as if her very name disgusted her. "Did you say something?"

Thalia smiled at her sweetly. "Oh, no, Your Highness," she said innocently. "I was just trying to shake off the shock of witnessing Drew Tanaka not getting what she wanted. What did Jackson say to you, huh? I'll bet he wondered how you can even bat your eyes with the twenty pounds of makeup you attempt to put on each day."

Drew just cocked her head, blinking at Thalia. "At least my hair doesn't look like I was just struck by lightning," she said, eyeing Thalia's spiky haircut. "Tell me, is your barber blind, or did your mommy forget to hide your safety scissors?"

Always quick to anger, Thalia clenched her fists, eyes narrowing. Turning to Drew sharply, she opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted.

"Don't, Thalia," I said quietly. "She's not worth it."

Drew turned her gaze on me. A smirk spread across her face. "Why, if it isn't little Miss Annabeth Chase!" she said, feigning shock. "I thought you were too busy making up residence in the library?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut your trap, Drew. Why don't you head back to your 'friends' and talk about skirts or something?"

Drew raised her eyebrows. "I would, but I think you need fashion tips more than they do. Who dressed you, your mommy? Oh, that's right- you don't have a mother."

I felt my body go cold. It was a low blow, even for Drew. Feeling my face start to heat up, I leapt to my feet, clenching my fists.

"Annabeth!" Thalia hissed, grabbing my wrist in warning. Drew watched me with a grin, looking far too pleased with my reaction.

"Say that again," I growled at her, "I dare you."

Drew laughed her annoying little giggle. "Why repeat it?" she asked sweetly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk about skirts. Ta-ta!"

She turned and glided back over to her table. I took a step in her direction, ready to use my fists to knock some sense into her, but Thalia tugged me back.

"Don't, Annabeth," she warned me, repeating the words I had said to her.

"Let me go!" I hissed, trying to yank my hand out of her grip. "I'm going to murder her!"

"You can't let her get to you!" Grover said hurriedly, watching my clenched fists worriedly. "Come on, Annabeth, calm down, don't let her win."

Although it was the last thing I wanted to do, I sat down reluctantly. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, glaring at the table.

"I'll get her one day," I muttered. "She won't see it coming."

"No, she won't," Thalia agreed. "And she'll deserve it. But you know how much influence she has over the teachers; if you were caught fighting with her in the middle of the cafeteria, you'd be suspended."

I huffed, scowling at my lunch. "I suppose," I muttered.

Thalia, Nico, and Grover went back to their lunches, trying to diffuse the tension and regain the light-hearted mood from before. But I could still feel my blood boiling. How dare she? I could practically feel her behind me, laughing with her minions over my reaction.

On a sudden impulse, I looked up. Staring right at me from the Titans table was Percy Jackson. When I met his gaze, he didn't even seem embarrassed, and didn't try to hide the fact that he had been staring at me. His eyes were narrowed, his face a multitude of conflicting emotions.

His expression was calculating.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I'll try not to take that long again, and things will definitely be picking up soon.**

**Thanks for the awesome encouragement; it would mean a lot to me if you would leave a quick review telling me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon.**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

xxPercyxx

As soon as that girl- Drew, or whatever- had gone, the other guys burst into laughter. I scowled at them, ignoring their laughter as I turned back to my bag of chips, but Luke wasn't about to let it go.

"Percy Jackson, heartbreaker of Goode High," he jeered, raising his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Luke."

"Drew Tanaka, though," Blake spoke up. "Dunno why you got rid of her so fast; she's hot, man. She must think very highly of you to pounce that fast. Normally she has a few days of stalking before coming for her next prey."

"She seemed like a wonderful girl," I said sarcastically. "Now shut up and let me eat."

"She likes to pick fights," Jordan observed, popping open a can of Coke. "Grace looked about ready to maim her. 'Course, she always looks like she's ready to maim someone."

"Grace?" Blake snorted. "Did you see that other girl? Er… Annabelle?"

"Annabeth," I spoke up, unable to restrain myself. "Annabeth Chase."

Blake looked over at me, surprised. "Know her?" he asked.

I shrugged, digging in the nearly empty bag for a stray chip. "She's my neighbor," I muttered. "I've run into her a couple of times."

Luke smirked. "Does little Percy have a crush?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I looked up, shocked. "No way!" I exclaimed, wrinkling my nose. "She's… infuriating, and annoying, and a total know-it-all-"

"Alright, alright, just teasing," Luke said with a chuckle. "No need to be so defensive."

I crumpled my bag in my fist, listening to the bag crumple. "I'm going to head out," I said, reaching for my bag. "Catch you guys later."

"Hold up, where are you going?" Luke called as I stood up. His blue eyes were narrowed slightly, as though he felt I was doing something wrong.

I stared at him. "I'm just going to take a walk," I said in a tone of one pointing out the obvious. "Why? Is that a problem?"

Luke shot a sidelong look at Ethan, who just shrugged. "No," he said slowly. "No, go on, then. Have fun."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yeah," I said, turning away.

As I walked down the aisle, I shook my head. Sometimes those guys could be _weird._

I passed by Annabeth's table. She didn't look at me, but Grover glanced up from his lunch, sending me a friendly smile. "Hey, Percy!" he said politely.

I rolled my eyes. "Grant," I muttered, not hesitating in the slightest as I walked away.

"Don't bother with him," I heard Thalia tell Grover distantly.

When I reached the doors I pushed them open, slipping into the deserted hallway. Running a tired hand across my face, I walked over to the water fountain. Leaning over to get a drink, I let the conversation with Drew come back to me again, echoing in my ears.

_"Hi!" Drew said peppily, sending me a cheerful smile. "My name is Drew Tanaka. You're new here, aren't you?"_

_I stared at her, completely unimpressed by her glittery lips and smoky eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked flatly, pleased when the smile dripped off her face._

_Obviously struggling to keep up her friendly front, she flipped her hair behind her shoulder, looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes, glittering with malice. It was as though I was a particularly tender slice of meat that she had her eyes set on._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me," she said in a silky voice, smoothing down her skirt. She smiled again, showing her sparkling white teeth. "Then maybe I could… show you around?"_

_I laughed, amused by her obvious flirting. "No thanks," I said pointedly, looking back down at my much more interesting bag of potato chips. I hoped she got the whole 'I'm-not-interested' vibe I was pouring into my words._

_Drew seemed shocked. She stared at me for a few more seconds before giving a loud huff, turning around, and stalking off to get into an argument with Thalia and Annabeth._

Now _that _had been interesting. I hadn't seen the defensive side of Annabeth before, and it was quite interesting. I saw her more as the book-ish type of girl, but obviously she had a bit of a pride issue, if that's what it looked like. She was definitely more than she appeared to be.

I straightened, wiping my lips with the back of my hand. Not that I cared enough to find out.

* * *

The next three weeks continued on in a similar pattern. I only spoke to my father when I had to, and he learned to stop asking questions. I had no further encounters with Annabeth Chase or Thalia Grace, although Grover would occasionally greet me in the halls (that guy just didn't know when to stop). The Titans were as imposing as ever to the rest of the school, and it seemed I had been officially inducted in; the rest of the student body steadfastly avoided me, shooting me furtive looks when I passed by.

Can't say I minded it much.

On the third of October I arrived at school as per usual, exhausted and frankly bored with my dreary schedule. I managed to get through the monotonous day by tuning out all of my teachers and scribbling on the desk. And however much I loathed returning to my father's house at the end of the day, I was still relieved when the bell rang at the end of the day, signaling the end of classes.

I walked out of history, yawning. I trailed behind the rest of the students, all walking in pairs and laughing with each other. Pulling my bag tighter over my shoulder, I pushed open the front doors and walked out into the chilly October afternoon, squinting in the sudden sunlight streaming from the sky.

Deciding to take the long way home I turned to go around the back of the school, splitting off from all the other students. I made my way along the side of the building alone, kicking at the leaves underfoot and trailing my hand along the rough wall. Maybe I would stop and grab a soda along the way. Or skateboard a bit when I got back, or perhaps even surf the internet.

"Where are your friends now, Under-dork?" a snide voice asked from in front of me.

I ground to a halt at the corner of the building, surprised. I hadn't known anyone else was behind the building; it was normally deserted after school. Sighing, I turned to go back the way I came, not interested in other peoples' arguments.

"Oh, come on," an exasperated voice responded. "Can't you just let me go?"

There was a low chuckle, and I stopped, looking back over my shoulder. Suddenly intrigued, I leaned closer, listening intently to the 'argument'. I recognized that voice.

"And why would we do that?" Luke asked in a dangerous voice. "This is _so _much more fun."

I could hear the rest of the gang chuckling. Frowning, I pressed myself against the wall, listening closely to try and figure out what was going on. I hadn't spoken to them since lunchtime, and I hadn't been aware of anything going on now.

Someone gulped. "Let me go," they squeaked out, sounding suddenly frightened.

There was a thud, and the sound of books tumbling to the ground drifted around the corner.

"Oops!" Jordan's voice said innocently. "Sorry, Underwear, didn't see you there!"

My throat clenched suddenly, a sick feeling settling in my stomach as realization dawned on me. I silently poked my head around the corner of the building, unable to stand it any longer.

The Titans were gathered around a boy, all wearing matching smirks. Craning my neck, I recognized the boy as Grover, his back pressed against the wall. His bag lay on the ground; the seams had split, spilling the books out. He was clenching his crutches so hard his knuckles were turning white, and he looked at the four much-larger boys looming over him with a furtive, worried expression.

Luke took a step forward. "Those crutches comfortable?" he asked, focusing on the tools holding Grover up.

Grover pulled them closer to his body, worried expression deepening. "My friends will be looking for me," he insisted, sounding desperate. He knew he was in a sticky situation. "They're going to-"

"Going to what?" Blake spoke up, raising his eyebrows. "They don't know you're back here. And it's not like you can run away, dork-face."

"Creative insult," Grover murmured sarcastically, eyes darting around as he looked for an escape.

Blake's eyes flashed. "What did you say?" he snarled, stepping forward and raising his fist. Grover flinched away, obviously waiting to be hit.

I stepped out into the open without sparing a thought about what I was doing. I cleared my throat. All of them whipped around, startled, looking at me in surprise.

Luke's face broke into a smile. "Percy!" he said, stepping forward. "Sorry for not inviting you, you sort of disappeared after classes. Care to join the party?"

My eyes flicked over to Grover. He had a resigned expression on his face, shooting me miserable looks but never directly meeting my eyes. That just redoubled my determination.

"What'd he do?" I asked in a low voice.

Luke stared, not expecting that response. "Huh?" he asked, confused. Behind him, Grover was staring at me, looking surprised.

"I said, what did he do?" I asked, raising my voice. "Why are you beating him up?"

"Well he's annoying, ain't he?" Jordan said, looking around at the gang as if for confirmation. "And it's a good laugh."

I wrinkled my nose. "A laugh?" I asked incredulously. "You call this a laugh? Beating up people smaller than you for no reason?"

"It's how it works at Goode High," Ethan said, crossing his arms coolly. "Any public school, actually. Always has, always will."

"Hm," I said thoughtfully, cocking my head to the side. "I knew you guys were trouble, but I never thought you'd stoop so low as to pick on someone so defenseless. It's four to one; hardly fair odds, isn't it? You know what I call that?"

"What?" Luke hissed, looking furious.

I smiled at him. "Cowardly," I said simply.

Blake's eyes flashed. "Why you little-"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I interrupted, not letting him finish.

"Like who?" Luke asked slowly, his eyes practically slits as he stared me down.

"Like me," I said in a dangerous voice. "You want to pick on Underwood, let's make the odds a bit more even. Go on then," I said, grinning. "Fight me."

I kept my stance calm, open. The Titans just stood there, dumbstruck at my sudden betrayal. I quite enjoyed their expressions; they had been starting to grate on my nerves these past few days. And while I loved causing trouble, I knew when something was taken too far, and beating up Grover behind the school was simply un-sportsmanlike, and not cool. I didn't care if this lost me the closest things I had to friends; I didn't _want _to be their friends if they behaved like this.

And I _didn't_ like bullies.

"Why the sudden burst of nobility, Jackson?" Luke asked, hands clenched tight into fists.

I shrugged. "I just don't think it's cool to beat up kids like Grover," I said easily, not telling the whole truth.

"I told you before, Jackson," he said, taking a step closer to me. "Buddies don't abandon each other, especially not our gang."

"Luckily for me you aren't my 'buddies'," I said coolly. "It is, however, nice to see how you really are."

"I'll punch him," Jordan said, cracking his knuckles and stepping forward.

"No," Luke said shortly, successfully stopping Jordan in his tracks. He looked me over calculatingly, an odd look in his eyes. "We're not fighting him today. It's not worth it. But be warned, Jackson," he said, directing his words to me. "You're going to pay for this. I don't take betrayal lightly, especially after all we did for you."

"You didn't do anything," I shot at him. "And trust me, I eagerly await your 'pay-back'."

Luke trapped my gaze, and for a moment we stared each other down, each refusing to break our mini-war. Finally, he turned around, stalking off in the other direction. "Come on!" he called over his shoulder to the gang.

Giving me their last few stares, the other guys trickled after their leader. As soon as they were out of sight I took a deep breath, feeling relief settle over me. I had been ready to fight them, and I knew I had a good enough chance, but when it came down to it there were four of them and one of me. The odds really weren't that great, but I would rather that then let an innocent guy get beaten up for no reason.

I turned to Grover, who was still standing against the wall, looking dumb-struck. "You alright?" I asked casually.

Grover blinked and seemed to struggle for words. "Er- yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, shaking his head. He swallowed, frowning at me. "You didn't have to do that."

I snorted, walking over to him. "Yeah I did," I said flatly. "You were going to get the tar beaten out of you."

"But they're your friends," Grover insisted, still sounding slightly awe-struck.

"Not anymore," I said, raising my eyebrows at him. I looked down at his books, sprawled out on the floor, then at his crutches. "I'll help you," I muttered, bending down to scoop them into a pile. Hey, I was already being a softie; what was a bit more?

Grover was silent, watching me gather his things. "Why'd you do it?" he asked finally.

I didn't look up at him. "I don't like bullies," I said simply.

Grover hesitated again. "You've had experience with them?" he asked quietly.

I froze, my hand outstretched for another book. I clenched my jaw, pushing back the memories struggling to take possession of my mind.

Roughly scooping his things up, I got to my feet. "Here," I said, grabbing his broken bag. I frowned at the large hole splitting the side. "Um… I don't think these will stay in here very well."

Grover laughed. "No, I don't think so," he said.

I looked at him. He was smiling at me, looking completely at ease despite my company. It was an… odd feeling.

"I suppose I could carry them for you," I said slowly, seeing no other alternative. "We'll run into one of your friends eventually."

"They might still be waiting," Grover offered. "In front of the school, where we meet to walk home. They could have just thought I was running late or something."

"Let's go see," I said, motioning to the front of the school with my head. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

I had to slow down my pace to walk beside Grover. His crutches clacked against the sidewalk, the only noise between us. I walked their awkwardly, unsure on what to say. I hadn't been in a situation like this in years.

"That was pretty cool," Grover admitted suddenly.

My lips twitched, and I repressed a smile. Shuffling the books in my arms, I asked, "You think?"

"Definitely!" Grover said, grinning at me. "You just burst in and told them off! Did you see them run off?"

"I said they were cowards," I said, smirking. "I guess they proved it for me, huh, Grover?"

Grover froze. He looked at me, eyebrows raised in surprise.

I stared at him, confused at his expression. "What?" I asked defensively.

"You called me Grover," he said slowly. "You've never called me that; I didn't think you knew my name."

"How can I not?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him. "I mean, you're always saying hi to me."

"So you call me Grant on purpose?" Grover asked, staring at me incredulously.

I smirked. "Maybe," I said, grinning at him.

Grover shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You're hopeless," he muttered.

I made a face. "Oh, thanks."

There was a lull in the conversation again. I frowned at my feet, feeling something nagging me in the back of my mind.

"Why do you always try to talk to me?" I asked finally. I bit my lip indecisively, suddenly curious. "I'm always very rude to you, but you're always polite to me. I don't get it."

Grover smiled grimly. "I was being friendly," he said quietly. "I hoped it would make you feel more comfortable at Goode High. I didn't think you got a lot of that with the Titans."

Completely bewildered, I furrowed my eyebrows. "You were trying to make _me _comfortable when I've been nothing but rude to you?" I asked with a scoff. "Why would you do that?"

Grover sighed heavily. "As hard as it is to believe, Percy, I was trying to be nice. Some people would appreciate that. No matter how much of a jerk that person is," he added under his breath.

I glared at him. "Excuse me?" I asked sharply.

We came around the front of the school. I quickly scanned the lawn, successfully locating Grover's group of friends gathered there, looking impatient.

Grover turned to me suddenly. "Thank you," he said, sounding sincere. "Thanks, a lot, for back there. And… everything."

"I just scared off a couple of kids," I muttered, not knowing how to deal with the praise. I hadn't done anything like this before. "It was no big deal."

Grover smiled. "It was to me," he said softly. "You just lost your friends back there. If…" he hesitated. "If you want, you could always hang out with me. I'm sure the others would like you if they got to know you."

I took a step away from him. "You don't know me," I said flatly, automatically taking a mental step away from the thought of friendship. "If you did, you wouldn't like me. And I most definitely don't need pity from _you_."

"It's not pity!" Grover said, a desperate expression crossing his face. "Percy, it's alright to have friends."

"No, it's not," I said stubbornly. "Not for me."

Grover looked at me, a slightly sad look tinting his features. "It _is _a pity," he said quietly. "I don't think you'd be that bad, once you stop being so…"

"Rude? Mean? Useless?" I offered, using words that had been thrown at me my entire life.

Grover opened his mouth to say something.

"Grover!" someone shouted.

Thalia came running towards us, followed closely by Nico and Annabeth. They were all glaring at me and shooting worried looks at Grover.

"We've been waiting for ages!" Nico exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Never mind that," Thalia snarled, turning to me. "What did you do, and why do you have Grover's things?"

"None of your business, Grace," I hissed at her.

"Guys, stop!" Grover said, quickly stepping between us. "Percy was helping me out!"

Thalia snorted. "Him? Help? I doubt he's even _capable_ of doing that_. _Where's your little gang, Jackson? Out stealing candy from babies? Why don't you go join them?"

"Maybe I will!" I said sharply. Stepping around Grover, I shoved his books into Nico's arms. The boy stumbled back, looking surprised at the sudden weight in his arms. Spinning on my heel, I stalked off in the other direction, not turning around even as Grover shouted after me.

As soon as I was far away from the school, I slowed down, my heart thudding in my chest. I angrily kicked at a pile of leaves, glaring at the sidewalk. It wasn't _fair. _I hadn't even done anything and still people got angry! I could never win, could I?

I breathed heavily, frowning deeply. I still felt unsettled by the display from earlier. It had been a while since I had seen any bullying; I had always taken a step away from my old gang when they had gone out to beat up other students, and for a good reason too.

It wasn't just that I didn't think it was right. I could clearly picture myself in Grover's position, cornered, outnumbered, and helpless. I had been on the receiving end of it quite a bit when I was younger, and I wasn't keen on letting it happen to anyone else, no matter who it was.

A gust of wind blew towards me, and I pulled the hood of my hoodie up, shivering slightly in the chill. I picked up my pace again, wanting to get back to my father's house.

At least there it was warm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

xxAnnabethxx

"Why'd you do that?!" Grover shouted, spinning around to face Thalia as soon as Percy was out of sight.

Thalia looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't do anything!" Grover insisted, looking angry. I was slightly surprised by this; seeing Grover angry was a rare and momentous occasion. Nico was watching from a few feet away, looking slightly scared of the irritation in Grover's expression.

"That's not what it looked like!" Thalia said firmly, glaring at him. "You come walking up with the guy that's always a total _jerk, _he's carrying your stuff, your bag is split- what were we _supposed _to think? I don't trust him, especially since he's a part of Luke's stupid gang!"

"Not anymore, he isn't!" Grover said angrily, kicking at the ground.

Thalia blinked, surprised. "Wait, what?"

"They cornered me, behind the school," Grover said with a sigh. He was already starting to calm down, anger replaced by weariness and annoyance. Grover was always quick to forgive. "Broke my bag, spilled my books, and were going to do more, if Percy hadn't stepped in to stop it."

"He stopped it?" I spoke up, eyebrows furrowed in thought. I tried to imagine the cold boy I had seen walking around school for the past few weeks intervening in Grover's bullying- which made me furious within itself- but I couldn't get a clear picture.

"Yes," Grover said sharply, giving me a look. "Walked around the building, called them cowards, and said that if they wanted to get to me, they had to fight him. They were pretty quick to run off after that, but he's definitely out of the gang. Afterwards he helped me clean up my books, then _Thalia _drove him off!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Thalia asked, throwing her hands into the air.

"We all know your obsession with the Titans," Nico muttered under his breath.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

"What he _means,_" I interrupted before Nico could do more to make his cousin furious, "is that we have noticed your… desire to always know what they're doing."

"Because I hate them," Thalia insisted, crossing her arms.

"You just hate Luke," Nico spoke up.

I glared at him. Couldn't he keep his mouth shut for five minutes?

"Just because you were friends in middle school, before he formed his gang and ditched you-"

"He didn't _ditch _me!" Thalia said, raising her voice. "He turned into a total jerk, and _I _cut it off with him! Besides, their stupid little gang is always walking around shoving people into lockers when the teachers aren't looking. When Grover came walking up with Jackson, I didn't know what to think!"

"Maybe if you hadn't been so quick to judge, I could have explained," Grover said softly.

Thalia went silent, opting to glare at the floor; for what, I didn't know. Nico was still hidden behind the pile of books in his arms, and Grover was examining the split seam on his bag, looking lost in thought. I frowned at the binder tucked under my arm, delving into my own mixed-up thoughts.

Percy Jackson was certainly a character. From the moment I had met him he had rubbed me the wrong way, but it was obvious he had many different layers of emotions; what else would explain his helping Grover? He had been very rude the past few weeks, especially to Grover, who had only been trying to be nice. When they had walked up the first thing that had jumped into my mind was trouble, seeing as that's all I've ever seen of him. Obviously, I had jumped to conclusions a bit too fast. I felt guilt starting to gnaw at my stomach, and quickly tried to push it out. Percy had given me no reason to trust him as of yet, so I had thought the worst of him. Maybe now I would take more things into consideration when judging him.

And hopefully I would get to learn a little bit more about this green eyed 'delinquent'. He definitely seemed to be an interesting character.

* * *

xxPercyxx

I sat at my computer, my feet kicked up on the desk. I yawned as I flicked through the different websites, going wherever my mouse might take me. I didn't have a particular aim in my internet surfing, but it was interesting going through all of the different marine biology pages floating around out there. I had always had a fascination with the sea, something I had kept secret from everyone my entire life; it wasn't the most common hobby, so I kept it on the down-low.

It was nearly seven o'clock. I had skipped out on dinner, informing Poseidon that I had had a big lunch and wasn't hungry. He had just sighed and turned away, obviously weary from a long day at work and unable to stomach dealing with me for the moment.

Now I had a couple of hours to kill before bed. It was already dark out, so I couldn't skateboard, and thus so was stuck inside. Poseidon had claimed the television in the living room, and seeing as I had no interest in watching whatever he had on, I had retreated to my bedroom.

I flicked back my hair, wiggling my sock-clad toes in the air. On the computer screen, the mouse hovered above an article on endangered marine animals. I frowned deeply as I read through it, indignation rising in me as I thought of the topic.

Then the screen went black. I sat there, staring at the blank screen for a few seconds, too stunned to do anything. Overhead, the lights set into my ceiling died too, submerging me in darkness. The only light in the room was the little bit of moonlight streaming in from the window.

I hurriedly got to my feet, pushing my chair back with a screech. I stumbled across the room, avoiding piles of dirty clothes that had been growing for the past couple of weeks, and fumbled for the light switch on the wall. Flicking it back and forth did nothing, and I let out a soft, irritated curse.

"Percy!" Poseidon shouted from downstairs.

I grabbed blindly for the doorknob and pulled it open, poking my head into the hall. It was equally dark out there, all the lights out.

"I'm here!" I called in the general direction of the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Power outage!" came the reply. "Come on down, I might need your help."

Sighing, I stepped outside. Walking slowly over to the stairs, I walked down, straining my eyes to see in the near-darkness. Using my memory of the layout of the house, I directed myself to the kitchen, where I could hear the sounds of someone looking for something in the cabinets.

"Hello?" I called out cautiously, stepping into the kitchen. There was a moment of quiet before a beam of light hit me right in the face, burning my eyes. I turned my head away quickly, emitting a soft sound of protest as I covered my eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Percy," Poseidon apologized quickly, turning the flashlight towards the ground. "Didn't know you were standing there."

I rubbed my eyes, blinking the spots out of my vision. "Why's the power out?" I demanded, frowning at him.

"I don't know," he said in a thoughtful voice. He cast the flashlight around the room, examining the countertops and appliances as though they would yield the information he wanted. "Maybe a fuse blew out."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Well when's the power going back _on_? I was doing something."

Poseidon shot me a look, silently reprimanding me for my attitude. "And just what were you doing?"

"I was on my computer," I said, crossing my arms and ignoring his look.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes. "And just what were you doing on that computer?" he said slowly.

"Oh, I was obviously hacking into my school's website and changing all my grades to A's," I said sarcastically.

Poseidon ignored me, turning back to the drawers. "Let's see," he said, rifling through a mess of screwdrivers and loose scraps of paper.

"Do you have any flashlight?" I asked curiously, walking over and glancing in the drawer.

"That's what I'm looking for," Poseidon said distractedly. Sighing, he shook his head, shutting the door. "Sorry, Percy, I've only got one."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, frowning at him.

Poseidon thought for a moment before his face lit up. "I've got the perfect thing!" he said, bending down to one of the bottom cupboards. Pulling it open, he reached in, grabbing something and sitting back on his heels. "The matches are on top of the fridge. Light one of these."

I grabbed the candle he was holding out to me. It was orange, engraved with flowers. Furrowing my brow, I brought it up to my nose, taking a deep breath. I nearly gagged at the flowery, herby scent that hit my nose.

"I'm not carrying this around!" I exclaimed, holding it away from me.

"If you don't want to walk around in the dark, you will. Matches are on the fridge. Go."

I hesitated for another minute, reluctant to listen. Poseidon turned the flashlight away and walked back into the living room, taking his light with him and leaving me alone in the darkness. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, shooting furtive glances at the dark shadows around me.

"Oh, screw it," I breathed out, walking over to the fridge. Stretching my hand up, I pulled down a pack of matches, sliding one out. Striking it against the box, I touched it to the tip of the candle. A spark flew up, growing into a flame that emitted a generous amount of light and the smell of a bouquet of flowers.

"You couldn't have bought a better scent?" I asked as I followed Poseidon into the living room.

"They were a gift," Poseidon said, peeking out the window. "From a co-worker. Hawaiian Breeze, I think she called them. "

I raised my eyebrows coolly. "A co-worker?" I asked calmly. "Strange gift."

"Oh, don't give me that look, Percy," Poseidon chastised without looking up at me. "I'm not dating her."

"Never said you were," I muttered, flopping onto the couch. I sank back against the cushions, tipping my head back. "How long is this gonna last?" I moaned.

"Depends," Poseidon said. "It could be just our house, or it could be more wide-spread. In any case, I'm sure things will be fine in no time."

I didn't respond. I stared at the flickering candle flame, looking into the swirling colors. I could almost feel Poseidon's gaze on me, but I ignored him, lost in my thoughts.

"You seem quiet," Poseidon observed. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," I muttered, not looking at him.

Poseidon pushed himself away from the wall, coming over to the sofa. He sat across from me, training his light on the coffee table. I looked up from the flame at his face, illuminated by the reflection of the flashlight.

"I wish you trusted me, Percy," Poseidon said quietly. "I care about you, and I hate to watch you like this."

I scowled at him. "Like what?" I demanded.

"This high and mighty, tough guy attitude!" Poseidon exclaimed. He exhaled loudly, looking at me with sad eyes. "This isn't how your mother raised you," he said, bringing his voice down. "I know her. And I know you care about her just from your side of the telephone calls. Why do you act like this?"

"Why do you care about my mom?" I asked, shooting him a hot glare. "You left us!"

"Your mother and I just weren't working out. I-"

"Left her on her own with your one year old son!" I said, raising my voice. I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks, the candle trembling in my hands. "You flew all the way across the country!"

"I thought it was for the best!" Poseidon said, desperation tinting his voice.

"For the best?" I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, right."

"She remarried, didn't she?" Poseidon asked. His words had a bitter undertone. "She didn't need me. It was better off I was gone."

"She remarried a first-class creep!" I shouted at him, unable to hold it in. "He's horrible! The only reason I stuck around was because I didn't want my mother to be on her own with him!"

Poseidon looked as though someone had hit him. "I-"

"He was nice maybe the first thirty seconds after we met him," I said bitterly. I wasn't going to let him interrupt, now that I was saying it all. "After they were married, he turned into a total pig. My mother had to support all three of us on her own, because he couldn't hold down a job longer than a week!"

"Your behavior didn't make things any easier on her," Poseidon snapped.

"Don't turn this back on me!" I hollered. "You're the one who didn't even care enough about me to check up!"

Poseidon sat back, his expression unreadable. "You?" he asked quietly.

I opened my mouth, temporarily frozen as what I had said processed. "Us," I corrected quickly. "My mother."

Poseidon ran a hand across his face. It struck me just how old he looked with the shadows thrown across his face. He looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. And although I may not like him, my father had seemed so… _solid _these past few weeks, always there no matter how much I wanted him gone.

"Percy-" he started in a low voice.

There was a knock on the door. We both jumped, turning around in surprise.

"I'll get it," I said quickly, jumping to my feet. I hurried away before Poseidon could say anything, slipping out of the living room. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath, walking over to the front door.

"What?" I asked, pulling open the door and poking my head out into the darkness.

"Is that how you greet all your guests, Jackson?" a familiar voice asked.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I pulled the door open wider, holding the candle in-between the visitor and I, leaning against the door frame. "What do you want, Chase?" I said in a resigned voice.

"You don't need to sound so thrilled to see me," she said, her lips turned up into a half-smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized. Making my voice up-beat, I said, "What do you want, Chase?"

"Now you're just being sarcastic."

"Good deduction skills."

"Annabeth!" Poseidon had come up behind me. Annabeth and I looked behind me, where my father was forcing a smile at our visitor.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson," Annabeth said pleasantly, smiling broadly.

"Oh, you're pleased to see _him,_" I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes. If Annabeth heard me, she didn't acknowledge.

"Do you need something?" Poseidon asked in a kind voice.

"Yeah, my dad sent me over to see if your power was out as well," Annabeth explained, looking around the hallway. "I'm guessing they are."

"Yes, they went out about fifteen minutes ago," Poseidon said with a nod. "It's block-wide, I suppose."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "My step-mother was wondering if you had a spare flashlight as well. The boys used the candles in an experiment the other day," she said, wrinkling her nose slightly at the memory. "Short story, we don't have light."

"We don't have a flashlight, but we do have candles," Poseidon said. "Percy, could you and Annabeth go grab the pack of candles? I'm going to walk over and speak to Mr. Chase real fast."

I made a face at him over my shoulder. He just gave me a look, soundlessly telling me it was pointless to argue.

Sighing, I pushed myself off of the doorframe. "Fine," I sighed out in a bored voice. "I'll go get the flower candles."

"They're Hawaiian Breeze," Poseidon pointed out as I passed by him.

"My apologies," I called over my shoulder, heading to the kitchen.

I heard the door shut as Poseidon exited. Not checking if Annabeth was behind me, I held the candle aloft in front of me, walking into the kitchen.

"I can't see, you know," Annabeth said casually, trailing behind me.

"Mhmmm," I said, setting the candle down on the counter and crouching down next to the cabinet from earlier.

Annabeth leaned against the counter, gazing at the candle flame. I searched around for the package of candles, unsure of where my father kept them.

"They're in here somewhere," I muttered, mostly to myself.

Annabeth was silent. It registered in my mind as strange that she was so quiet, seeing as she was normally insulting me. I glanced at her over my shoulder to find her staring at the candle, a troubled expression on her face.

"You're quiet, Chase," I noted, turning back to poke my head into the dark cupboard. "Thinking about tonight's homework?"

"It's more than you ever do on it," she countered.

"Oh, touchy touchy," I said, smirking. I felt my fingers close around the box of candles and pulled it out, getting to my feet. "It looks like there are four left," I said, shaking the box. The candles inside clinked together loudly. I handed it over to Annabeth, who examined the box.

"Hawaiian Breeze," she noted, raising her eyebrows at me.

"They were a gift," I said with a shrug, shutting the cabinet door.

Annabeth nodded slowly. She turned the box over in her hands, looking conflicted.

"Look," she said suddenly, "I'm sorry about earlier."

I looked at her in surprise. "It's fine," I said. "Do you need matches?"

"Yes, please," she responded. As I walked over to the fridge, she continued speaking. "It's not fine, Jackson. It was wrong of us to assume the worst, and I'm sorry."

I grabbed the matches. "Well, your apology has been received."

"Good," she said.

That seemed to mark the end of our awkward conversation. I brought the matches back over, opening the pack and pulling one out. Furrowing my brow, I struck it against the box, trying to light it.

"Thanks for saving Grover," Annabeth said.

I looked up at her. I couldn't see her in the near darkness, but I knew she was watching me.

"Yes, well, I couldn't exactly let him get beaten to a pulp, could I?" I said, striking the match again. A few feeble sparks flew up, disappearing into the air.

"Why _did _you do it?" Annabeth asked. She sounded curious, not accusing. I frowned at the match in my hand, not sure on what to say.

"It's not cool to bully people," I said simply. "I wasn't going to sit by and watch it happen."

"But they were your friends," Annabeth pointed out.

"You sound like Grover."

The match lit. I held the flame in front of me, staring straight into Annabeth's grey eyes, reflecting the candle light. We were only a few inches apart now; the darkness had been deceiving about the distance between us. I let a small smirk grow on my face as her eyes widened with surprise when she realized how close I was.

"I need the candles," I said quietly.

Without breaking eye contact, she grabbed a candle from the box. When she handed it to me, I touched the flame to the candle wick, letting the light spring up. I gave the match one hard shake, putting it out. The scent of a Hawaiian breeze filled the air between us.

"Grover thinks you're a hero," Annabeth said softly.

"What do you think?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her in curiosity.

Annabeth took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders back. "I think that doing the right thing just one time doesn't make you Superman."

I leaned back on my heels, "Valid point," I said, dipping my chin in her direction. "You should probably head over. They'll be waiting for you."

Annabeth grabbed the pack of candles. "Aren't you coming?"

I smirked. "Nah. I'll hang out here. Go."

Annabeth seemed to hesitate slightly before nodding. "See you later," she said, taking the candle from my outstretched hand.

I watched her go silently. The sound of the door slamming shut resonated throughout the house in the emptiness.

I cupped the leftover candle in my hand, my fingernails digging into the wax. I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, tipping my head back and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Poseidon walked in fifteen minutes later to find me in the same position, my eyes drooping. He stood in the doorway, watching me until I cracked an eye open.

"Oh. Hi," I said through a yawn. I sat up from the slumped position I had fallen into, blinking the daze out of my eyes. I had dozed off while I was waiting. The lights were still off, the candle on the table burned down to a stub. Thankfully, Poseidon still had his flashlight.

"Well, the whole block had their power knocked out," he said, running a hand through his hair wearily. "It should be on very soon, though. Good, I'm exhausted." He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. "You look it too."

I blinked, my eyelids feeling heavy. It was true; I did feel drained. I was also still half-asleep from my nap just a few seconds ago, and it was taking all my concentration to focus on what Poseidon was saying.

"'M fine," I said with another yawn. Trying to look more attentive, I said, "So you talked to Mr. Chase?"

"Yes," Poseidon nodded. "Annabeth came over with the candles. They said thank you."

"Mhmm," I hummed, propping my head up on one fist.

Poseidon stared at me with an expression I couldn't place. "Go on up to bed, Percy."

I shot him a half-hearted look. "I'm fine."

"You're dead on your feet. Go on, Percy, we'll talk tomorrow. Take this," he said, handing me the flashlight.

I heaved myself to my feet, taking the flashlight from him. "I'm not tired," I muttered as I shuffled past him.

"I know you aren't. Goodnight, Percy."

I didn't respond as I trudged out the door and up the stairs to my dark room, falling into my bed and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

xxAnnabethxx

I shut the door to the Jackson household, firmly tugging until I heard the click. Still clutching the box of candles, I stood on the doorstep, staring at the shut door and breathing heavily. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until the moment I had stepped out of the house.

That had been one of the most tension-filled conversations I had had in my life. It had also been the first civil conversation I had had with Percy Jackson; not one of us had begun yelling at the other, which I considered a success.

I held the candle flame out in front of me, illuminating the darkness. I was able to see about a foot ahead. Picking my way carefully over the cracks in the sidewalk, I walked back over to my house, where a solitary light was shining in the kitchen window.

The front door was unlocked. I walked inside, holding the candle high so I didn't run into anything. "Hello?" I called out.

"We're in here, Annabeth," Sue called from the direction of the kitchen.

She, my father, Poseidon, and the boys were all in the kitchen, grouped around the countertop. When I walked in, Bobby and Mathew spun around, eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness.

"Annabeth!" they shouted, launching themselves at me.

I stumbled back a few steps, awkwardly patting their arms as they squeezed my torso. "Alright, alright," I said with a laugh. "You can let me go."

"It's so dark, Annabeth!" Bobby said, pulling back. His brow was furrowed. "I don't like it."

"We thought you'd been eaten by monsters," Mathew said earnestly, looking slightly excited at the prospect of real monsters, even if they were attacking his sister.

"No monsters," I said with a smile. "I was just visiting the neighbor."

"Did Percy get you the candles?" Poseidon asked from across the room.

I held up the box. "Right here. Nice scent, by the way."

"Thank you," Poseidon said with a nod as I came over. As I set the box on the counter, he leaned in closer. "Percy didn't give you any trouble, did he?" he asked in a low voice.

I shook my head. "No, Mr. Jackson. He was actually fine."

Poseidon looked rather pleased. "Excellent," he said, nodding.

"Oh, these will be quite useful; thank you, Poseidon," Dad said, pulling out the candles and seemingly unaware of the conversation that had just taken place.

Poseidon leaned away from me, back to his normal position. "No problem, Frederick. This power outage took everyone by surprise."

"You're telling me," Sue said, sighing. "I was just in the middle of laundry, and suddenly everything's dark! It's all that construction work the next block over, I'm telling you."

"They could have knocked a cable loose," Poseidon agreed. "Nevertheless, I'm sure things will be back to normal in no time."

Dad lit each of the candles, filling the room with a warm, soft glow. Poseidon glanced absentmindedly at the dark window.

"I should be getting back," he said. "Don't want to leave my son alone for too long."

"Oh yes, your son!" Sue said, looking as though she had just been reminded of something. "I meant to talk to you about that. I didn't know you had a son, Poseidon."

Poseidon sighed, looking suddenly weary. "He lived with my ex-wife and her husband in San Francisco up until a few weeks ago. I haven't seen him for years, actually; his mother and I weren't on very good terms. But we decided it was time he… stayed with me, for a little bit. At least for the next few months. Then he'll probably be heading back to San Francisco."

Sue nodded in understanding. "Well, I would love to meet him. You two should come over for dinner sometime!"

I covered my mouth with my hand, holding in a laugh at how uncomfortable Poseidon seemed. He, like me, was probably imagining what a family dinner with Percy would be like.

"Of course," he said, inclining his head in her direction. "Percy and I would love that."

Sue smiled happily. "Wonderful! Well, we don't want to keep you any longer. You should get back to your house."

"Thank you for the candles again, Poseidon," Dad said. "You were a great help."

"No problem. Anytime you need something, don't hesitate to pop over," Poseidon said, heading over to the doorway. "Goodnight."

"Night!" the boys chorused.

When Poseidon was gone, I backed toward the doorway myself, still holding my candle. "I'm heading to bed, too," I spoke up to my family. "Goodnight."

"Remember to blow out that candle before you go to bed!" Sue shouted after me as I walked towards the stairs. "I don't want your room catching fire in the middle of the night!"

I hopped up the last stair, turning down the hallway. I pushed open the door leading into my very dark room and slipped inside. Setting the candle on my desk, I grabbed my pajamas, changing out of my clothes and into the soft t-shirt and pants.

I sat down on my bed, feeling the springs sink beneath my weight. I felt troubled, although I didn't know why. Biting my lip uncertainly, I stared at the flickering candle flame, struggling to place where that strange feeling was coming from.

Sighing, I leaned forward and blew out the candle, sending my room into darkness. Laying back against my pillows, I drew the covers around me, shutting my eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Your power went out?" Nico asked the next day at lunch, looking interested.

"Yeah," I confirmed, unscrewing the top of my water bottle. "It went out about seven, and was off all night. It was on again this morning, but I spent the night walking by candlelight."

"Hang on," Thalia said from across the table. "I thought the twins used all your candles in their… experiment?"

"They did," I said with a slight grimace at the mention of the experiment. "I had to borrow candles from the Jackson's."

"Oh, fantastic," Thalia sighed, rolling her eyes. "I suppose you had to talk to the prat, did you?"

"Thalia," I chastised, "play nice. He's not that bad."

"Not you too!" Thalia exclaimed. "First Grover, now you're saying you want to be his best friend! Who's next? Nico, you don't have a crush on him, do you?"

"You're joking, right?" Nico asked, staring at her indignantly.

"I never said I wanted to be his best friend!" I said sharply, glaring at her. "I just said-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Thalia said, crossing her arms tightly. "Grover's been prodding me all day to apologize to him, and I don't need someone else telling me to be nicer to him. He's never been nice to me; why do I need to be nice to him?"

"Because it's the right thing to do?" Grover asked, raising his eyebrows.

Thalia waved him away. "No, that's not it."

"Here he comes," Nico said, gesturing with his chin at the entrance to the cafeteria. Our heads swiveled as one; indeed, Percy had entered, and was looking around the cafeteria with a bored expression. "Go on, Thalia. Apologize."

Thalia shot a glare at him. "Annabeth needs to apologize too."

"I already did," I said, smiling sweetly at the sharp look I received from her. "Last night when I was getting candles from him. It's not hard, Thals."

"Yes, but-" Thalia seemed to be grasping for straws, struggling to find an excuse. "I- oh, alright, fine. If he walks past, I'll apologize."

We sat in silence for the next minute as Percy weaved his way through the crowded tables. He didn't even glance at the Titans, who were watching him menacingly from across the room. He walked in our direction, not seeming to have noticed us yet.

"Looks like someone's going to apologize," Nico said in a sing-songey voice.

"Shut it, zombie breath."

"What kind of insult is that?"

He passed by our table. Thalia sighed, rolling her eyes at Grover's insistent gaze.

"Oh, alright. Hey, Jackson!" she said, turning around in her seat.

Percy stopped walking. He glanced over his shoulder at Thalia, expression still bored. "Yes, Grace?" he asked coolly. "I'm really not in the mood for your childish insults, so if you could make this quick…?"

"Oh, shut up, Jackson," Thalia said, scowling already. She took a deep breath to calm herself and, looking as though every word pained her, began to speak. "I just wanted to… _apologize_… for yesterday."

The edges of Percy's mouth twitched as though he was amused. I pressed my hand to my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"Sorry for what?" he asked innocently, blinking at her.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. So, do you accept my apology, or what?"

"Hmm," Percy said thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side and looking at her. "Well, I'm not quite sure, am I? You don't seem to mean the apology."

"Listen, I said I was sorry, alright?" Thalia said tightly. "Just accept it and move on."

"Not until you mean it," Percy said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Thalia clenched the table tightly, her knuckles turning white as she struggled to restrain her temper. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" she asked, her voice layered with anger.

Percy rolled his eyes, which was a mistake on his part. "Like you're any better. You've been nothing but annoying since the day I met you."

Thalia got to her feet. "Want to say that to my face?" she threatened.

Percy smiled pleasantly. "Unfortunately for me, I just had to. Sit back down, Grace, you don't want to fight me."

"Like I couldn't take _you_," Thalia said with a snort.

"You couldn't," Percy said, jutting his chin superiorly into the air.

"Oh, look at Mr. Tough-Guy," Thalia said mockingly. "You're nothing without your little gang, huh? Picking on girls, is that what you've come to?"

"Little girls are the easiest targets," Percy said, eyes glinting. "And you're the only little girl I see around here. Emphasis on _little,_" he said, sweeping his gaze over Thalia's admittedly short frame.

Her eyes flashed. "Why, you-" she started, stepping towards him.

Nico lunged across the table to grab Thalia's arms, holding her back. He knocked Grover's carton of milk over, spilling the drink across the table. "Thalia, don't!" he grunted, struggling to keep her in place.

"That's right," Percy said, looking rather pleased at her reaction. "Get your little cousin to save your butt."

"At least I have someone who cares enough to!" Thalia shouted. "_I _have friends, unlike you!"

Percy's eyes flashed. He was angrier than I had ever seen him. "Some friend you are!" he hissed at her. "Picking fights in the middle of everyone's lunch."

Thalia let out a laugh; even that sounded harsh. "Like it's _my _fault! I was trying to apologize!"

"If you hadn't been so openly biased-"

"You're arrogant, and rude, and-"

"Just because you can't control your temper tantrums-"

"Don't talk to her like that," Nico hissed, still spread across the table.

By this time, they had attained the attention of the entire student body. Grover and I watched the argument with wide eyes, not sure on what to do and slightly frightened of getting maimed by one of Nico's legs.

"Ahem."

The voice came from behind me. Thalia, Nico, and Percy froze, staring over my shoulder at someone. Biting my lip, I slowly turned around, looking up at the face standing behind me.

"And just _what_," Ms. Dodds said in a silky smooth, anger-filled voice, "do you think you're doing?"

I looked around at my friends, wincing at the position they were in and what it must look like. Nico, laying across the table in a puddle of milk, hanging on to Thalia for dear life. Percy and Thalia were practically in each other's faces, yelling at each other.

Thalia smiled hopefully, eyes wide. "It's, uh… it's a game. Right, Jackson? _Nico_?"

"Yeah!" Nico said, his frightened look giving him away. "Fun!"

"Just dropping by on the way to my table," Percy said, inching away from Thalia. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Not. So. Fast, Mr. Jackson," Ms. Dodds said. Her voice was soft, but menacing enough to keep Percy in place. The dark-haired teen shut his eyes momentarily, appearing to curse himself in his head.

The entire cafeteria was silent, watching the confrontation. I glanced over at Luke, who looked very pleased that Percy had been caught fighting.

"I'll have you know, this school has a zero-tolerance for any and _all _fighting," Ms. Dodds said in a sharp voice. "This kind of behavior is unacceptable. You three will report to my office immediately to learn of your punishment. _Now_."

They didn't move for another minute. Then Nico let go of Thalia, pushing himself up. His clothes dripping milk, he slid off the table, grabbing his bag. His cheeks were flushed, with embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell.

Thalia snatched up her backpack, looking angry. She stalked off down the aisle, ignoring all the eyes watching her. Within seconds she had disappeared from the cafeteria.

"You too, Mr. Jackson," Ms. Dodds said sternly.

Percy sighed, looking resigned. "Yeah, yeah, don't nag," he said, pulling the strap of his bag more firmly over his shoulder.

Ms. Dodds' eyes flashed. "Mr. Jackson," she hissed, "you are already in trouble. _Hold. Your. Tongue._"

Rolling his eyes, Percy set off in the direction Thalia had disappeared. Shooting a last annoyed look at Grover and I, Nico hurried after him, ignoring the prying eyes staring him down.

Ms. Dodds swept her gaze around the silent cafeteria. "Well?" she snapped. "Back to your lunches."

The room immediately filled with chatter (I had no doubt what they were talking about). Ms. Dodds swept out of the cafeteria in a menacing way, capturing the gaze of every student still staring at her.

Grover and I sat in silence, staring at the trashed table in front of us.

"That, uh… that was…" Grover stuttered, obviously shocked from what had happened.

"That was a horrible idea," I said flatly. "We should have remembered Thalia's… temper."

"Ms. Dodds is going to kill them!" Grover said, looking worried. "What if she expels them?"

I shook my head dismissively. "No, they won't be expelled for this." I paused, debating in my head. "Possibly."

"Possibly?" Grover yelped.

I sighed. "There's nothing we can do now. Just… help me clean this up, would you?"

* * *

xxPercyxx

"…absolutely disgusted by the behavior you three demonstrated," Ms. Dodds said, pacing back and forth in front of us.

She had planted Thalia, Nico and I in three hard-backed chairs by her desk ten minutes ago and begun lecturing- and here she was, _still _lecturing. I had tuned out by now, letting my eyes wander around her bare office, painted a sterile shade of white.

"Not at all an accurate representation of the way our school is run, but I suppose there's always a few rotten apples in the bunch," she said, shooting us hate-filled looks. "Fighting in the cafeteria! I expect better of my students. And you, Mr. Jackson; why, you've only been here a month, and you're already causing trouble!"

I rolled my eyes, dipping my head back. "I know," I said in a bored manner. I had heard it all before, from every teacher ever; I was a lazy waste of space, always causing trouble. I didn't need reminding.

Ms. Dodds looked at me sharply. "The principal and your parents have been notified," she said, jutting her chin in the air. "You are suspended for the rest of the day, and will be returning to your homes. We will work out your detentions later."

Thalia groaned. "You called our parents?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, Ms. Grace," Ms. Dodds snapped. "And I'm sure they will be… displeased by your actions."

There was a knock on the door. Ms. Dodds straightened, looking towards the entrance to her office. "That'll be them."

"Oh, great," Nico muttered, flicking back his dark hair.

Ms. Dodds pulled the door open. I looked over, curious despite myself, to see a large man standing in the doorway. Tall and strong-looking, he cast an immediate presence in the room. He was clad in a spotless pinstriped suit, and had a dark bushy beard, perfectly groomed. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, reminiscent of Thalia's; they seemed to sparkle with electricity.

"Ah, Mr. Olympii," Ms. Dodds said, stepping back to allow him entrance. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yes, well, I had to see what all this was about," Mr. Olympii said, stepping into the room. He seemed to fill the small room completely. When he swept his gaze across the three of us, his gaze rested on me. A peculiar look crossed his face before he turned to Thalia, eyebrows furrowed.

"Thalia," he said, "what happened?"

"He started it," Thalia muttered, shooting a look at me. I glared at her.

"These three were caught fighting in the cafeteria," Ms. Dodds spoke up. She looked at the three of us with hawk-like eyes, staring over her pointed nose. "They behaved disgracefully."

"Fighting, huh?" Mr. Olympii said, nodding. "Interesting."

"Dad," Thalia started.

"No, Thalia. We will speak of this when we get home," Mr. Olympii said, his words resonating throughout the room.

"Certainly," said another voice at the entrance.

Another man stood there, much different from the first. While he, too, was tall, this man was thin and quite pale. His hair was dark and lanky, and there were deep bags under his eyes. Dressed in an all-black suit, he looked as though he had just come back from a funeral.

"Mr. Di Angelo," Ms. Dodds greeted, sounding like an announcer.

Mr. Di Angelo didn't even glance in her direction. "What did you do?" he asked Nico in a soft voice.

Nico threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "_I _was trying to stop _her _from attacking _him_!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Di Angelo raised his eyebrows, not looking surprised. "Yes, of course, a fight. However like you two."

Thalia looked disgruntled. "It was an accident."

"How is a fight an accident?" Mr. Olympii asked.

Thalia scowled. "It just was!"

Mr. Di Angelo's eyes wandered over to me. When our gazes locked, his eyes widened, and he swept his eyes across my face as though in curiosity.

"Zeus," he murmured to Mr. Olympii.

"I know," Mr. Olympii muttered back.

I gave them weird looks. Alright, that was it. I'm getting out of here.

"I'll just be leaving, then," I said, getting to my feet. "Thank you for having me Ms. Dodds, but-"

"Sit down, Jackson," Ms. Dodds hissed. "Your father-"

"My father's at work," I said hotly. "I can find my way home on my own just fine, thank you. I don't need someone to _look after _me."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

I paused at the familiar voice, wincing inwardly. Letting out a resigned sigh, I slowly turned around to face my father in the doorway.

He was leaning against the doorframe, watching me with a blank expression. He showed no outward signs of anger, but his voice had been cool and hard, unlike the normal kind tone he spoke in. His normally sparkling green eyes, so like mine, were roiling with a hidden anger. I clenched my teeth in expectation of the explosion. It seemed I had finally pushed my father too far; he was furious with me. Soon he would ship me back home, or worse, to a boarding school of some sort. Well, having my own room had been good for a while there.

Without taking his eyes off me, Poseidon said, "Zeus. Hades. Didn't expect to see you here."

"This is your son?" Mr. Olympii's voice came out hard. I turned around to see Nico and Thalia's fathers staring at Poseidon with wide-eyed expressions.

"I knew it," Mr. Di Angelo said in a low voice. "The second I stepped through that door, and saw how closely that boy resembled you."

"Dad?" Nico asked, looking up at his father. "How do you know him?"

"We're all here for the same reason," Poseidon said in a cool voice, looking at the other two men. He pushed himself off of the doorframe, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "Apparently our kids had a little feud."

"Little?" Mr. Olympii snorted. "It was enough to land them in detention. And we had to drop everything we were doing to drive over here-"

"But surely it was no trouble, Zeus?" Poseidon asked, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's a Tuesday. You never work Tuesdays, it's your day off."

Zeus glared at him. "I have highly important things to be doing all days of the week."

Poseidon let out a small laugh. "Oh, yes. _Important._"

"Enough," Mr. Di Angelo chastised the two of them. "Honestly, you're behaving like children…"

I glanced at Nico and Thalia out of the corner of my eye. They were both watching the exchange in complete bewilderment, obviously as confused as I was. I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at my father.

"Alright, enough of this," I said sharply, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "How do you three know each other?"

Poseidon stared at the other two men, locked in a staring contest. "Oh, I know them all too well, Percy," he said, "seeing as they're my brothers."

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

xxPercyxx

The room went completely silent. I felt my body tense, my limbs growing cold despite the warm air in the office. Poseidon stood there, a light smile gracing his lips, while the other two men glared at him, looking as though they wanted nothing more than to run him through with a sword.

Ms. Dodds quickly turned and stepped out of the room. "I'll give you some time," she murmured, firmly shutting the door behind her.

Thalia and Nico appeared to be frozen to their seats, staring at my father in horror. Thalia was, for once, not wearing a scowl; her expression was one of complete shock. I was watching my father myself, waiting for him to burst out laughing, toss confetti in the air, and shout, "APRIL FOOL'S!"

"Brothers?" Nico forced out through shell-shocked lips.

"Mmm," Poseidon said, raising his eyebrows coolly.

"So… so that means…" Thalia stuttered out, lost for words for perhaps the first time in her life.

"They're my uncles?" I asked, jabbing a finger at Zeus and Hades.

"He's my cousin?" Thalia asked, eyes flicking to me in dismay.

"When were you going to tell us?" Nico asked, voice raised slightly.

"Hmph," Zeus grunted. "We haven't spoken to Poseidon in years. He went away on his own as soon as he was old enough to leave the house, running off to San Francisco and getting into all that marine-stuff. Didn't even bother staying in contact-"

"It was always the same thing when we got together," Poseidon said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "'Mother Rhea always like you best!' 'Why did _you _get the bigger bedroom?'_" _

"You say it as though we're children!"

"I'm not about to portray you as mature."

"Wait," Thalia said loudly, breaking the impending argument. "You mean _he's _that brother you always refer to? The one you never talk about?"

"Flattering description," Poseidon said dryly.

Hades sighed. "That would be him."

I clenched my fists tightly, feeling anger start to rise within me. "I thought I didn't have any other family!" I hissed.

Poseidon turned towards me, and for the briefest moment, regret and concern flashed through his eyes. "Percy," he said, "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Didn't feel the need to tell me I had _cousins _attending my school?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. "Oh, why would I need to know that?"

"I didn't know they were here."

"I still would have liked to know!"

"And why didn't _you _tell us?" Thalia asked her father. She got up, glaring at him. "I didn't know I had any other cousins!"

"I barely know anything about the boy," Zeus said, jutting his chin in the air stubbornly. "What was I supposed to tell you? You would have gone off searching for him, that's what would have happened if I had told you."

"Why would we want to search for _him_?" Thalia said, her chin quivering ever so slightly. "I have all the family I need, thank you very much."

Zeus frowned. "Look, I understand you're still upset over Jason-"

"Don't bring him into this!" Thalia said sharply. "Jason and I are fine!"

"I can't believe this," Nico muttered crossly, staring darkly at the floor.

Hades looked awkward as he set a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico-"

"No." Nico shoved the hand off, jumping to his feet. "No. I can't believe you two, keeping something like this from us. How many other cousins do we have out there? In this school, even?"

"None, Nico, we just-"

"Felt absolutely no need to inform us that we have other family out there," Nico snarled. "Thanks, Dad. Thanks a lot." He looked over at me, anger tinting his pale features.

"I can't believe you," I said in a hushed, sharp voice.

Heat rushed to my face, making my head throb. I felt eyes on me, watching- Poseidon, Thalia, Nico, everyone. Betrayal coursed through my veins like liquid fire, burning away any other feeling trying to push to the surface. I felt as though I was falling, spiraling down to who-knows-what.

"You should have told me," I said, slowly backing away. After everything my father had said, he hadn't even trusted me enough to tell me I had other family. I had spent my whole life believing I had no one other than my mother, father, and cruddy step-father, and now here I was facing cousins and uncles who all hated me.

"Percy, please," Poseidon said, his voice pleading. "I was going to, I swear."

I swiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, shaking my head, denying his words. "Some father you are," I muttered.

The walls were closing in on me. The room was hot, stuffy- I needed to get out of here before it choked me. I spun around and jerked on the doorknob, yanking the door open.

"Percy, get back here!" Poseidon called after me as I sprinted into the hall.

As I skidded around a corner, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Doors opened all around me; students flowed into the hallway, filling the air with voices. I struggled through the sudden crowd, fighting against the flow to try to get to the exit.

I looked over my shoulder, making sure my father wasn't attempting to follow me. Pleased to find he wasn't, I turned back around- only to find myself running straight into someone.

"Ouch!"

I instinctively grabbed for the person's arms, stopping them from falling down. I heard a gasp of surprise; someone grabbed onto my wrists and teetered.

"Jackson?"

Annabeth quickly released my arms, taking a small step away to get some space between us. She looked surprised to see me. "What are you doing? What happened to Thalia and Nico?"

I stared at her in silence for a moment. Then I ducked past her, continuing on my way down the hall.

When I reached the front doors I burst outside, breathing in the fresh air. Not wasting a moment, I jumped down the stairs, hurrying around the back of the school and cutting into one of the side streets.

I knew people always say running away from your problems doesn't help anything, but hey- it can't hurt to try.

* * *

xxAnnabethxx

I spun around, staring after Percy as he hurried away from me. Bewildered, I turned to Grover, who had been watching the whole exchange behind me.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Shouldn't he be in Ms. Dodds' office?"

"Yeah," I said thoughtfully, frowning. Percy had looked rather strange; his cheeks had been flushed, his expression that of anger. I hoped Thalia hadn't said anything too horrid to him. Sometimes she just didn't know when to stop.

"We have a couple minutes," I said, shouldering my backpack determinedly over my shoulder. "Come on, let's go see what we can figure out."

Without waiting for a response from Grover, I took off down the hall. I was forced to push against many of the students going in the opposite direction, so I had to weave my way through the crowd as quickly as I can. When I broke free into a relatively clear area, I shot ahead, practically running around the corner to the hallway housing Ms. Dodd's office.

I peered over the heads of the people in front of me to see. The door to the office was almost completely shut; just a small crack remained to keep it open. Glancing over my shoulder to make sure Grover was still straggling behind, I sidled up to the door, tucking a strand of blond hair behind my ear. Holding my breath, I crouched down and pressed my eye up to the crack, peering inside the small room.

I had only ever heard about Ms. Dodd's office. I rarely got into trouble, so I had no reason to ever go in. It looked dull and cramped, however; I could imagine Nico, Thalia, and Percy sitting there being lectured by the hated teacher for their 'poor behavior'. Now, however, she was nowhere in sight; my view was half-blocked by a wall of black fabric I guessed belonged to Nico, but I could see other people in the office. Thalia's dad, a familiar sight to me, stood to one side of the room, glaring fiercely at… Poseidon? I frowned, straining my ears to hear, but the sounds were muffled.

"Psst," I breathed out as quietly as I could. "Nico."

The fabric in front of me jumped. Nico slowly looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. Upon seeing my grey eye poking through the doorway, he relaxed a bit.

Nico gave Thalia a sharp poke, jerking towards me with his head. She looked at me. Glancing uncertainly over at the men in the room- which was strange, because Thalia never did anything uncertainly- she crept towards the door. Easing it open just enough for her to fit through, she slid outside, hooking the back of Nico's jacket as she came and dragging him out with her.

"Let go," Nico hissed as soon as they were in the open. He shook off her hand, glaring sharply at her. "I would have come on my own."

"You would have made a ton of noise, that's what you would have done," Thalia snapped at him. "Shut up, they'll hear you."

Nico snorted. "Right. They can't hear anything over their argument. They've been going for ages!"

"Who's argument?" Grover asked, coming to my side.

"Our dad's," Thalia sighed. She turned and started pacing, looking agitated. "I can't believe this," she muttered, shaking her head at the floor. "Those… and he… ugh!"

"What happened to Percy?" I asked Nico, who looked a little bit calmer than Thalia.

Nico looked suddenly alert. "You saw him?" he asked.

I was slightly taken-aback by the eagerness in his tone. "Yeah," I said, "we ran into him just a few minutes ago. He looked to be in a right state- nearly sprinted out of the school. Did something happen with Ms. Dodds?"

"He, um… he learned something," Nico said uneasily. "Well, we all did."

I waited. When no more information appeared to be forthcoming, I spurred him on. "Well?" I asked impatiently. "What was the information?"

"Our dad's… they know each other," Nico said awkwardly. His expression indicated that this was not the whole truth, and he was skirting around the actual story.

"Okay?" I said, frowning. "So, they were friends? What does that have to do with Percy?"

"Oh, just tell her, Nico!" Thalia blurted out. She stopped pacing, whirling around to face us. "They're brothers," she snarled angrily.

I took a slight step back out of surprise. I stared at her with wide eyes, repeating her sentence through my head to make sure I had heard it correctly. "Brothers?" I repeated. "If they're… then that means…"

"Yes," Thalia said impatiently, "Percy is our cousin. Long-lost relative. Let's throw a party!" She threw her hands into the air, looking upset despite her angry façade.

"And now he's run off," I murmured, absentmindedly looking behind me towards the entrance to the school. "Well, no wonder… but-"

"But how is that possible?" Grover asked in a hushed voice, still looking shell-shocked. "I mean- you would have known if he was your cousin, right? Your parents would have said something!"

"That's exactly it," Nico said, glaring at the door as though it had caused him a personal wrong. "None of them said anything until now. We had no idea our other uncle was even _in _New York; they never called him by name."

"Wow," Grover said, dazedly shaking his head. He frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked, looking back at the door anxiously to make sure no one had yet discovered their absence.

"Well, are you going to go find him?" I asked. "He is your cousin, after all."

Thalia wrinkled her nose. "This doesn't change anything," she said, shaking her head. "He's still a first-class jerk, and a total delinquent."

"But he's-" Grover tried to say.

"He's not!" Thalia said, raising her voice. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide. "I only have one cousin, and it's not him! He… this doesn't change anything between us, he's not- he's still-" she broke off, shaking her head. Spinning on her heel, she marched back over to the office door. "See you tomorrow," she muttered, slipping back inside.

Nico watched her go with a troubled expression. He looked back over to us, shoulders held up in a half-shrug. "She's upset," he said quietly.

I cocked my head to the side, looking at him closely. "And you?" I asked.

He met my eyes with his dark ones. He looked as though he was debating something; then he was gone, following after his cousin into the room.

"Shoot," Grover muttered, looking at his wristwatch. "We're going to be late. Come on, Annabeth," he said, pulling on the sleeve of my jacket when I didn't move.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I turned and followed him down the doorway, almost running to get to class on time. I couldn't help but think that no matter how firmly Thalia tried to deny it, things were definitely about to change between us and Percy Jackson.

I could only hope it was for the better.

* * *

xxPercyxx

I kicked a can beneath my feet, watching it spin off into the shadows. Brick walls loomed up on either side of me, covered in various works of graffiti. It was getting dark out; soon I wouldn't even be able to see the other side of the alley I was walking through.

I tossed a rock up and down in my hand absentmindedly, frowning at the ground. I had spent the day just wandering around the alleyways in the general area, trying to sort through the thoughts running through my head. They wouldn't stop, though; it was an everlasting stream of information and feelings. I wished I could just block it up, store it away, get rid of it. I was messed up enough without all these stupid _emotions _creeping upon my every action.

Storming out like that had been a stupid show of weakness that I would have to own up to sooner or later. I don't know why I felt so… hurt. There was really no other way to put it, although I wish there was. That's what happened; I had allowed myself to accept that I had a father who was there, who had been completely honest with me up until now. And as soon as he had slipped past my defenses, he did something like this. My entire life I had been running from my family because I didn't have anyone. I had my mother, but I couldn't complain to her about the things Gabe did, because that would only serve to make her cry. I didn't have a father to go to, and Gabe was, of course, out of the question for anything pleasant. Now I learn that I had a completely hidden part of my family, all in New York, that had been kept secret from me. Why? Because my father had had a little feud with his brothers.

He wouldn't have told me, either, had it not been forced out of him. Pure chance had brought him face to face with his brothers, and coincidence had made it that I was there as well. He had been forced to tell me. He didn't want to. He kept my own family from me- why? Because he didn't trust me? I shook my head, swallowing back the emotions rising in my throat. Of course he didn't trust me. What was there to trust? He didn't even _like _me.

Neither did my other 'family', for that matter. Thalia and Nico hated my guts, and their fathers would probably think no better of me after hearing about me from their children. The only thing this whole fiasco served to do was to make it even more awkward between Thalia, Nico, and I.

I squeezed the rock in my fist. Bringing my arm back, I let it fly, chucking it at the wall next to me. I heaved all my anger into it, letting out a small grunt. It made contact with a resounding crack, falling to the ground and rolling for a few inches until it went still.

I stood there, staring at the rock, shoulders heaving. My surrounding felt surreal. Before I knew it I was on the ground, my back against the wall, knees drawn to my chest. I buried my face in my hands, breathing heavily, trying to draw breath into my lungs. I shuddered. What was happening to me? I needed to get out of here, get out of New York. I didn't belong here, with these people, all too invested and settled into their own lives to make time for me. I should just go back to San Francisco. My mother would be happy to see me, even though she would be disappointed that I hadn't even been able to last a few months in New York. But that didn't matter. I was used to being a disappointment.

I jumped to my feet, spinning sharply on my heels. My mind was blank for the first time that day as I stalked through the streets back in the direction of my father's house. I knew my way around well enough that I didn't get lost, even though I wasn't really thinking about where I was going. I just had to let my feet guide me.

Soon I was turning onto my street. It must have been about six o'clock; the sun had nearly set completely. One light was on in Poseidon's house; the living room. He was home, and probably waiting up for me. Obligation.

I walked straight past the Chase's house, turning onto the driveway. My feet slowed slightly as I approached the front door, but I still didn't have any coherent thought to seize. Without hesitation I pulled open the door and stepped inside, slamming it shut behind me.

There was a noise in the living room. I walked towards it, walking into the bright light without announcing my presence. I shoved my hands deep in the pockets of my hoodie, lifting my chin defiantly in the air in expectation of what was to come.

As I had expected, my father was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. When I walked in he looked up immediately, leading me to believe he hadn't actually been focused on the book, but just looking for something to do.

"Percy!" he said, his voice relieved. He got to his feet, looking me over as if to check for injuries. "There you are."

I didn't respond. Crossing my arms across my chest, I stared at the wall, not responding to him.

Anger lighted across his features. "Where have you been?" he asked sharply. "You can't go storming off like that! You could have been anywhere!"

"You can't control what I do," I said in a mechanic voice.

Poseidon sighed, running a weary hand across his face. "Percy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your uncles," he said quietly. "It was wrong. I-"

"I'm going home," I interrupted, not wanting to hear his meaningless apology.

Poseidon blinked, taken aback. "What?" he asked, bewildered.

"I want to go back to San Francisco," I repeated calmly. "I don't care if my mother sends me to a boarding school, or a correctional facility, or whatever. I'm not staying here."

Poseidon sighed softly to himself. I bristled. I knew that sigh, I had heard it multiple times from teachers and parents I had complained to.

"Percy," he said in a soothing voice. "When the going gets tough, you don't give up. You can't just go home."

"Oh yeah?" I spun on my heel, stomping towards the stairs. "You know what this is? Me, giving up and going home. I'll pack my things."

"Perseus Jackson, stop right there," Poseidon said, placating tone gone from his voice. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

"I'm not going to give up on you!"

"Give up on _me_?" I spun around, eyes flashing. I couldn't contain my anger anymore. I was just totally and completely _done_; I was sick of people treating me like a child. Like they were obligated to take care of me and try to fix me, but if they couldn't, oh well, it's not my life. They were just so focused on my behavior, they didn't even notice how fed up I was with everything_. _"Give up on me? You know what? I'M giving up on YOU! I am so tired of you thinking that just because I'm here with you, it means that I'll _magically_ get better. What makes you think I'm even going to listen to you? Well, you know what, I'm done. You're free, you're no longer obligated to take me in and pretend you actually care about my well-being! I'll go back to San Francisco, and you can do what you've always done- walk out of my life like I'm NOT your son, because I'm not important! We don't ever have to see each other again! I WON'T BE YOUR PROBLEM ANYMORE!"

I was shouting, and I knew it, but I didn't care. I couldn't take New York anymore. I couldn't take my father, or Goode High School, or Thalia and Nico, or this house, or even Annabeth Chase. And they most certainly could not take _me. _I'm not supposed to be here. I don't fit in here.

I don't fit in anywhere.

Poseidon was silent. He stared at me with a hard expression, jaw clenched tightly. I knew he was mad. I didn't care.

"Go to your room," he said in a low voice. "I'll speak with your mother. We'll discuss this more in the morning."

I was shaking with anger. After everything I said, that's all he had to say to me? My breath hitched. I turned around and sprinted up the stairs, stomping as hard as I could on the floor and basically making as much noise as I could. Childish, yes, but it made me feel just a little bit better.

When I got to my room I slammed the door as hard as I could. I started pacing, wishing I could diffuse the pent-up anger stocked inside me. ADHD and _quite _a temper is not a good combination, and now that I was left alone in a small space with nothing but my thoughts, I found I had to do something. Stalking over to my closet, I yanked it open. My eyes rested on the skateboard lying half covered in clothes, covered in scuff marks from my last ride. Snatching it up, I crossed over to the window and pulled on the latch, sliding it open.

I leaned out into the cool nighttime breeze. It ruffled my hair, calming me down slightly, but not enough. Picking up the skateboard, I slid it outside, leaving it to dangle from my fingertips over the patch of lawn far below.

The sounds of New York filled the air, muffled from the distance. I stood there for a long time, my body half out the window, hanging the skateboard over the ledge. The night was cloudy; there were no stars in the sky, no witnesses to the execution of the gift from my father. I turned my face towards the empty sky, eyes watering in the cold air.

I let it slip. Pulling my head in, I shut the window, ignoring the resounding _crack _that filled the silent street as my skateboard hit the ground. I sat down on the bed, crossed my arms, and stared at the door, waiting for my father to storm up here, demand what I did, and checked to see if I was okay.

I waited.

He didn't come.

* * *

**A/N: My computer crashed halfway through writing this, and I hadn't backed it up, and I was so scared, ugh. But it's okay, I got it fixed and still had it. If it had been deleted it would have been a long time before I had updated…**

**So I have a fandom account on Instagram, and if you wanted to follow it it's _thefandomlife_ . I post a lot of Sherlock and Doctor Who stuff mixed in with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, so… yeah.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter; tell me what you think of this, and I'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

xxAnnabethxx

When I woke up in the morning, I found that my neighbor's yard was littered with shards of wood and stray wheels.

I stood at my window for a good two minutes, just picking through the wreckage with my eyes. It was directly underneath where I would think Percy's room would be, situated in the same position as mine. It looked as though he had dropped a skateboard out his window; why he would do that, I had no idea. I had no idea why that boy did anything, actually. It could have just been an experiment he wanted to try, or (more likely) a bout of anger.

I stepped away from the window at last, letting the curtain fall back in place. Walking over to my dresser, I mulled over the information I had received yesterday. Percy was Thalia and Nico's cousin. Their long-lost cousin, no less. I wouldn't have believed it if not for the absolute sincerity on each of my friend's face. It was so… bizarre, and out of the blue, and completely unexpected. Suddenly, the angry look on Percy's face when I ran into him didn't seem so odd. No wonder he was angry, if he hadn't known about his cousins until then; _I _would be angry.

I pulled a sweater and a pair of jeans out of my dresser, setting them to the side. Checking once more to make sure my window was fully closed, I pulled my pajamas off and changed into clothes. I briefly glanced into the mirror, wondering what I should do with my hair. At the moment, it rested atop my head like a rat's nest, a mess of tangled hair. Frowning, I picked up my brush and ran it through, trying to smooth it out a bit.

"Annabeth!" Sue called from somewhere in the house. "You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming!" I shouted back.

Pulling my hair into a quick ponytail, I slipped into my converse and grabbed my backpack. I practically ran down the stairs, hopping the last few steps before hurrying into the kitchen.

"I made you some toast," Sue said, holding out a napkin as I passed. "Have a good day, Annabeth."

"Thanks," I said, giving her a quick smile as I grabbed the food.

It was chilly outside. I pulled my sweater tighter around me as I closed the front door with my free hand. Walking down the sidewalk, I looked over at the Jackson house, looking to see if maybe Percy was coming out the door. When I found he wasn't, I turned back around, frowning slightly.

I walked to school at a brisk pace, hurriedly eating my toast. I reached the building in record time, with a few minutes to go until the bell. Throwing out my empty napkin, I walked to my homeroom, slipping inside and looking around immediately.

Thalia and Grover were sitting in their usual places, not speaking to each other. Thalia was glaring steadily at the wall; Grover was looking around at everything, looking extremely awkward. I supposed it was lucky that Nico was in a different homeroom; the amount of stubbornness in the room would have made the short period unbearable.

Grover caught sight of me across the room just then, and his face lit up. He waved me over, shooting anxious glances at Thalia, who hadn't even looked up at me.

"Morning," he greeted as I dropped my backpack into my empty seat.

"Hey," I said, grinning at him. With a sigh, I turned to Thalia, raising my eyebrows. "Alright, what's up?" I asked, feeling resigned to the fact that I would have to drag her out of whatever mood had come over her. I had been given this job many, many times, and it was never a particularly pleasant one.

"Oh, you know," she snapped at me, looking irritated. "My dad's being completely idiotic. He thinks I have absolutely no right to be angry with him for keeping… you know, from me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You mean that Percy's-"

"Don't say it!" Thalia exclaimed, reaching out and putting her hand across my mouth. I crossed my eyes, looking down at my covered mouth, before glaring at her. "Saying it will make it real," she said, nodding importantly.

I irritably shoved her hand away. "Oh, grow up, Thalia," I sighed. "I understand you might not be particularly happy to learn that Percy's your cousin, but you can't deny it forever."

"I can, and I will," she muttered. "Just because we're family doesn't mean I have to like him."

"You could always try giving him a chance," Grover suggested. "I _told _you, he's really not that bad once-"

"He stops being a total jerk? Yeah, that tends to happen," Thalia said hotly, crossing her arms across her chest.

I shot her a sharp look, unhappy that she was snapping at Grover just because she was annoyed with her family. "Just because you're having some problems, doesn't mean you need to get angry with us," I said, narrowing my eyes. "We're trying to _help_, if you haven't noticed."

"Fat lot of good you're doing," Thalia accused. "If you could just stay out of my business and keep to yourself, that'd be fantastic, thanks."

I clenched my fist tightly, taking a deep breath. I couldn't get angry with her. If I did, that would launch a huge argument that wouldn't end until one of us apologized to the other, and I had learned that that often took quite a bit of time.

"Fine," I said in a low voice. "You know what? Okay. You can do everything on your own, like you always do, but if you need help, _don't _come back to us."

I turned sharply in my seat, turning my eyes to the front of the room, where the teacher was just picking up his role call sheet. I knew Thalia wasn't looking at me, either, and Grover was probably sitting there, torn between two sides.

I hated to do this, but sometimes Thalia infuriated me. I understand where she's coming from, I really do; she had always taken family very seriously, especially after living with her mother for so long. When she had moved in with her dad and met Nico, the two had clicked instantly, and they had been practically inseparable ever since- even though it looked like they annoyed each other to death. Finding out she had another cousin who she was already at odds with couldn't have been easy- for any of them.

I bit my lip as the teacher continued scanning the class, checking off the people who weren't there. Despite myself, I found myself wondering idly how Percy was faring throughout all of this. If the broken skateboard on his front lawn this morning was anything to go by, not well at all. I hoped his father would help him through this. I knew Poseidon Jackson was a good man, having known him almost all of my life, and Percy would definitely need someone. He had no one else, it seemed.

* * *

Math class had been the most tension-filled forty minutes I had ever experienced. What with Percy sitting only a few feet away from Thalia and Nico, and Thalia still not talking to me, it had been a rather dreary class. Percy didn't even look over at us, with Thalia following his lead. Nico, however, shot furtive glances at both of them at frequent intervals, looking worried and slightly curious.

When the bell rang for lunch, Percy jumped to his feet, hurrying toward the door. He was stopped, however, when Ms. Dodds called out, "Mr. Jackson- a moment, please. You two as well," she said with a sharp glare, pointing at Thalia and Nico.

I glanced at Grover, shrugging, before stepping outside. Glancing over my shoulder as the door shut behind me, I saw Thalia, Nico, and Percy all gathered around Ms. Dodds' desk, looking unhappy about something.

"What do you suppose it is?" Grover asked as we started walking to the cafeteria.

I plucked at a stray piece of thread on my sweater sleeve. "Detention, probably," I said confidently. "For yesterday. Ms. Dodds is always on top of those kinds of things, especially when she's the one to have caught the 'trouble-makers' in the first place."

Grover's eyes widened, and he gave a small groan. "Don't tell me she's going to lock those three up in a room _together_," he complained. "They'll burn down the building or something!"

I had to smile despite the serious expression on his face. "We'll just have to hope for the best," I said with a laugh.

We sat down at our usual table, which felt empty without the two boisterous cousins. I found it nice, however, to just sit quietly and talk to Grover for once without getting interrupted by something or someone. We'd been waiting no more than a few minutes, however, when someone slammed their bag down across from us, and Thalia and Nico slid into their respective seats, looking annoyed.

"She gave us detention," Thalia snarled before any of us could say something. "After school! Today!"

"_And _we have that essay to write for Mr. Brunner," Nico spoke up, pouting. "How are we going to have time for both?"

"And Jackson's got it too," Thalia went on, completely ignoring Nico. "It's going to be a nightmare!"

"I don't know why you're so upset," I noted, pulling out my water bottle. "You knew this was coming. I thought you would have prepared yourself by now."

"There is no preparation for detention," Nico said gravely.

"Well, you'll sit in a room for two hours," Grover said, shrugging. "Bring a book."

Thalia made a face. "First of all, no. Second, we're not going to be sitting around, because apparently Ms. Dodds thinks that the more creative the detention is, the more we'll get out of it. And when she says 'creative', she literally means it." She crossed her arms with a huff. "She's making us clean out the art room," she said crossly.

"Well, that's not too bad!" Grover encouraged. "Ms. Dare is really cool. Detention with her shouldn't be too bad."

"Okay, I'll repeat myself," Thalia said. She leaned forward on her elbows, eyebrows raised. "_Clean. The. Art room._"

"Don't tell me you've never cleaned before," I said, watching as she pulled a bag of chips out of her backpack.

Thalia rolled her eyes, popping the bag open. "Don't be silly. I clean my room. We have a maid for the rest of the house, though…"

"Spoiled," Nico coughed into his elbow.

Thalia jabbed him in the ribs. Nico just smiled sweetly at her, the angelic face not fitting with his dark clothes and pale skin.

The spiky haired girl frowned down at her chip bag, furrowing her eyebrows quizzically. "What am I going to _say _to him?" she asked, sounding genuinely worried. "He can't expect us to be all buddy-buddy now that we're cousins." She looked up, eyes widening. "We don't have to be buddy-buddy, right?"

I gave her a look. "No, Thalia, but at least _try _to be polite to him, would you?"

"If he's polite to me," she muttered, digging through her bag for another chip.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the utter immaturity of that statement. I turned to Grover in an attempt to get an agreement from him, but something over his shoulder caught my eye, cutting me off mid-speech.

"Annabeth? Earth to Annabeth!"

I blinked, shaking myself out of the trance I had been in. Thalia was waving her hands in front of my face, looking slightly worried. "You okay?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah," I said, distracted. Dropping my water bottle back into my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and stood up. "Hey, I've got to do something. See you in class, alright?"

"Wh- Annabeth!"

I ignored my friends' confused calls, marching determinedly through the cafeteria to the doors. It was shut now, so I pushed it open, peeking out into the supposedly empty hallway.

"Hey," I called after the figure disappearing around the corner. "Hey, wait!"

They stopped. I slipped into the hall, hurrying over before he could run away.

"Not hungry, are you?" I asked, slowing as I came nearer.

Percy turned around, an annoyed expression on his face. "What do you want, Chase?" he asked shortly, looking impatient.

I straightened my spine, staring him right in the eye to prove to him I wasn't afraid, no matter how short-tempered he appeared to be. "I saw you peeking in the cafeteria, but not sitting down to eat anything," I explained slowly. "Am I right in guessing you're not hungry?"

"Yes," Percy said, looking over his shoulder. "I'm not hungry. Now, if that's all you wanted, I have things to do."

"Like what?" I asked, crossing my arms. "It's lunch time, so don't pretend you have classes to go to. What are you doing, meeting a friend?"

Percy went silent. He glared darkly at me, looking murderous. "What do you want?" he said in a low voice, sounding resigned.

I blinked. What _did _I want? I had seen him poking his head into the lunch room, lingering in the doorway as he had looked around at all the students. Then he had whirled around and marched out without so much as stepping inside. Why had I followed him? What had impelled me to skip my own lunch and come to find him?

"I wanted to make sure- well, just to see if you were, you know, okay," I said awkwardly, wincing inwardly at my words. Way to make the situation totally uncomfortable, Annabeth. I could have phrased that better.

Percy's expression immediately changed. He dropped the angry expression, adopting instead a completely bewildered one. His eyebrows scrunched together, and I found myself staring at him, taking in how different he looked without a scowl. He was sort of… well, handsome, if I wanted to be frank about it.

"Why?" he asked, sounding confused.

I frowned. "You just found out that you had two cousins you didn't know about," I said lightly, trying to keep him in a good mood. Well, a better mood; I didn't know if he _had _a good mood. "I know they aren't taking it very well. And I kind of saw a skateboard smashed to pieces on your lawn this morning," I admitted.

Percy winced slightly, expression sheepish. My eyebrows sky-rocketed at the sudden change in mood. I hadn't seen anything other than anger and a devilish smirk from him in all the weeks he had been here. Except for that one time with the candles, but that had been too dark to even tell what his facial expression had been; now, however, he looked like a scolded puppy.

"It sort of fell," he muttered. Then his expression twisted again, and he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "Why do you care?" he asked doubtfully.

I clenched my fist, not liking the way his expression was full of doubt and hatred. Someone as young as Percy was not supposed to be capable of that expression. Trying not to think about the way my heart clenched at his obvious mistrust of me (I had never been mistrusted by anyone, after all), I tried to keep my expression as open and blank as possible. "You're my neighbor," I said carefully. "I want to make sure you're alright. Besides," I added, "a skateboard wheel fell in our rose bushes."

For a moment, I thought I saw a flicker of a smile on his face. But it was gone so fast I wasn't sure if I had imagined it or if it was just a trick of the light.

"Yes, well," he said slowly, appearing to choose his words carefully, "your concern is appreciated. But I'm fine. You don't need to check up on me, you know."

I bit my lip. "You sure?" I pushed.

He rolled his eyes, but his expression wasn't as angry as before. "Yes, Wise Girl. Now go on; just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean you aren't."

He turned around and continued his way down the hall, disappearing from view. I stood there, staring after him long after he had gone. My mind felt like it was about to explode; I wasn't sure what to think about him anymore. I couldn't be positive, but I had the feeling I had just seen a completely different side of him.

And I wondered if perhaps I wouldn't mind his company half as much if he let that side show more often.

* * *

xxPercyxx

Ms. Dare turned out to be a _very _young, red-headed, paint-splattered woman with a paintbrush tucked behind her left ear.

She couldn't have been more than twenty-two, dressed in a faded Green Day t-shirt and ripped jeans. Her hair was frizzy and pulled back by a blue bandana that contrasted greatly with the shockingly red color of her hair. Her face was sprinkled with freckles, and she greeted Thalia, Nico, and I with a huge, kind grin, her green eyes twinkling.

"Hi!" she said, holding the door open for us to enter. "I'm Ms. Dare; Ms. Dodds put me in charge of hosting your attention."

I wandered into the room distractedly, trailing after Thalia and Nico. I felt my eyes widened as I looked around. It was so bright in here it almost stung my eyes; the tables and counters were splattered with paint and glitter, the chairs were all painted colors of the rainbow, and easels set up all around the classroom showcased works of art done by the students. I gulped at the array of dirty paintbrushes and dishes spread out by the sink.

"Now, I've never hosted detention before," Ms. Dare said brightly, shutting the door behind her. "This should be an interesting experience, hmm? I was always the one in detention when I was your age," she said with a laugh.

I stared at the chatty, spunky young woman. Her constant talking should be annoying, but I actually found it quite refreshing. It was nice to be around someone so happy in my presence. Lately everyone around me had been about ready to strangle me.

_Except for Annabeth,_ a voice in the back of my head pointed out. I quickly shushed it before it could go on, trying to focus on Ms. Dodds.

"Now," she said, standing in front of us. She frowned thoughtfully, looking each of us over. "Nico," she said, pointing at the respective boy. "Thalia, obviously," she said, grinning at Thalia. She turned to me, smiling. "And you must be Percy," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Am I right?"

I nodded silently, seeing Thalia and Nico do the same out of the corner of my eye. Ms. Dodds grinned, clapping her hands. "Excellent! I rarely ever get names right on the first time. Now, let's get started, so you guys can get out of here faster."

She looked around the room once before turning back to us apologetically. "It's kind of a mess in here," she said, as if that wasn't totally obvious. "I'll need the counters scrubbed and wiped down, the colored pencils and paint sorted, and the paintbrushes cleaned off. Nico, you're on sorting duty, Thalia, paintbrushes. Percy, you look like you can handle the counters, hmm?"

She looked at me imploringly. "I… guess?" I said doubtfully.

Ms. Dare smiled. "Awesome! Here, this bottle of cleaner is almost empty," she said, handing over a spray bottle with a little bit of blue liquid left. "If you need more, check the cupboard above the sink. The paper towels are over there. Now, Nico…"

She was obviously done explaining what I needed to do. Frowning down at the bottle, I turned and walked over to the nearest counter, grabbing the roll of paper towels as I passed. Setting them off to the side, I sprayed the counter with the liquid, wrinkling my nose at the soapy smell that wafted up.

Ripping off a piece of paper, I set to work scrubbing at the dried paint. It came off gradually, but much too slowly for my taste; I pressed harder, scouring the counter as well as I could, watching as the paint started coming off.

Pencils clicked together as Nico sorted through them on the other side of the room. I heard the sink come on from off to my right, but refused to look up. I didn't know what would happen if I had to speak to the other two. Things were already awkward enough between us without me adding more damage by opening my mouth.

I still couldn't believe that these two were my cousins. It was just too… _weird _to think about. We had been at odds ever since I had arrived in this place, and suddenly learning that we were family was a huge obstacle for all of us. The only effect it seemed to have at this point was that we'd stopped fighting- but that was mostly because we were completely ignoring each other at this point. I didn't doubt that after a while, things would start returning back to normal. Why should learning I was family change their opinion of me in any way?

_Family doesn't seem to mean much around here,_ I thought bitterly to myself, scrubbing the counter harder in an attempt to channel my anger.

It wasn't working.

"Great job, Percy," Ms. Dare said, passing by. She gave me an encouraging smile when I looked up, her eyes kind. I found myself cautiously smiling back at her, feeling it would be rude not to return the gesture.

We worked in silence for twenty minutes. I worked my way around the counter, leaving a clean trail behind me. I was surprised at how the detention didn't bother me; I had been expecting the punishment to be horrible. Sure, there were other things I'd rather be doing, but I didn't mind the cleaning all that much. Plus, Ms. Dare had turned on some music about fifteen minutes ago. It was older rock music that I hadn't heard before, but it was nice to have something to break the silence. The young woman had been sitting at her desk, sketching something while she bobbed her head to the beat, her curly hair bouncing around everywhere.

Things hit a road bump, however, when Ms. Dodds stood and announced that she was going to take a run to the teacher's lounge for something. "I'll be back in half an hour," she assured us, crossing over to the door. Pulling it open, she turned back around, looking slightly amused. "No fighting," she said, waving her finger at us.

Then she was gone, leaving the three of us alone.

Nico had stopped sorting his pencils momentarily, and I could tell that he and Thalia were exchanging looks, perhaps a silent conversation. Bowing my head over my work, I continued scrubbing, feeling horribly outnumbered. It was funny- Ms. Dare hadn't spoken a word while we had been working, but when she had been there, I hadn't felt so alone; because she was a neutral party, probably. It was nice to have someone who wasn't against me.

Now here I was, alone, with two cousins who had a grudge against me and were in detention because we had been caught fighting.

Not the best position to be in.

I grabbed the spray bottle, feeling how light it was. I held it in front of me, squeezing the nozzle, but nothing came out. Shaking it irritably, I tried again, receiving the same result. Sighing, I dropped the empty bottle in the trash behind me. Remembering what Ms. Dare had said about there being another bottle in the cupboard above the sink. I looked over to where Thalia stood, her back to me. Bracing myself for a fusillade of sarcasm and glares, I trotted over, resigned.

Reaching the counter, I stopped and stood there expectantly. Thalia already had a pile of clean brushes next to the sink, and didn't have that many left to go through. She ignored me, continuing scrubbing the paintbrush she was working on clean of blue paint.

I raised my eyebrows expectantly. "Excuse me," I said impatiently, glancing at the cupboard in front of her.

"It's alright, you're not bothering me," she said, not looking up.

I rolled my eyes, too used to her sarcasm to get angry with her. "Move," I said shortly.

She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes, a challenging expression on her face. "Make me," she said, turning back to her paintbrush.

Frowning, I looked at the cupboard again. Shrugging, I reached over her, pulling it open so it nearly hit her face.

"Hey!" she said, stumbling back. The paintbrush in her hand dripped a stream of blue, runny paint, converging into a puddle on the ground. She glared at me as I continued to rummage through the cupboard, looking for the spray bottle. "_Excuse _you," she snarled.

"It's alright, you're not bothering me," I said casually, finding the full spray bottle and pulling it out. I shut the door and turned around, looking down at the puddle on the ground. "Tut tut," I said, shaking my head in a scolding way. "There are paper towels in there," I said, walking around the puddle back to my work area.

"_There are paper towels up there,_" I heard Thalia mock under her breath as she stomped back over to the sink. "Who does he think he is…?"

I smirked, turning the nozzle so it was ready to squirt. Spraying the counter, I set to work again, washing the counter.

We had maybe four more minutes of peace.

I had just finished the section of countertop I was on. The paper towels in my hand were completely soaked and covered in paint. Wrinkling my nose, I turned to put it in the trash- only to hit someone walking right behind me.

"Hey!" Nico gave out a small cry of protest as we collided. The box of colored pencils he had been carrying to the cupboards across the room went crashing to the ground, cascading pencils everywhere. It looked as though a rainbow had been chopped into little slivers of color and had slammed into the floor of the art classroom.

My eyes widened slightly as I looked at the damage I had done. Nico stared down at it, face a mask of shock, before looking up and scowling at me. "Dude!" he exclaimed angrily. "It took me forever to sort those stupid things!"

"How was I supposed to know you were behind me?" I snapped at him, irritated at how quick he was to blame me.

Nico glowered at me before shaking his head and turning away. "Thanks a lot," he muttered, bending down and starting to pick up the pencils.

I turned back to the counter, ripping off another piece of paper towel. Thalia looked over at Nico from across the room, hands full of wet brushes and towels. She frowned sympathetically, sending me a dark look before turning back to her work.

I picked up the spray bottle, ignoring the look she sent me easily. Behind me, I could hear the _plink, plink, plink _as Nico slowly picked up the pencils, tossing them back into the container one at a time. I gritted my teeth at the repetitive sound, scrubbing at the counter. It was like a constant reminder echoing in my ears, reminding me of how I messed up everything I touched.

Finally unable to stand it, I whirled around, glaring down at Nico. He looked up at me, looking slightly afraid at the dark expression on my face. Rolling my eyes, I crouched down and started sweeping up the colored pencils, dropping them into their container all at once. Glancing up at him, I raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say, '_See, it's not that difficult._'

He was staring at me, looking surprised. I grabbed another handful of pencils. "Well?" I asked sharply. "Are you going to help or sit there gawping at me all day?"

Nico shook himself out of it. He helped me pick up the rest of the pencils, bending down to retrieve those that had fallen under the table. Together, we managed to get them all rounded up in about two minutes.

I deposited the last of them in the container, then sat back on my heel, wiping my dust-covered hands on my jeans. Nico pulled the box closer to him, looking down at it. "Um… thanks," he said awkwardly, glancing up at me curiously.

"Whatever," I muttered, getting to my feet. I grabbed the spray bottle and resumed working without another word, head down.

I could hear Nico cross the room and set the pencils back down on the table. There was a momentary silence, broken only by the running water from the sink, in which I was positive the two cousins were doing another one of their silent conversations.

Then Nico started sorting again, and Thalia went back to her washing. I kept cleaning, and neither of us looked at each other or acknowledged each other's existence for the next thirty minutes. The music continued through all of this, a backdrop to our cleaning. I got the distinct impression of being in a movie, and having the music follow me throughout my day, providing entertainment to the audience.

I wondered what an audience would think of me, had they been able to read my thoughts.

Ms. Dare entered the classroom again, startling me. She looked around the classroom with a broad smile, nodding to herself. "You three did great!" she congratulated. "The room looks much better; thank you so much!"

_We were forced to be here, _I wanted to snap at her, but I held it back, finding myself unable to be sarcastic to her when she looked so excited to have a clean room.

"I think that's enough for one day," she went on. "Your detention is over. I hope you have, as Ms. Dodds would say," she screwed up her face, saying in a nasally voice, "'_Learned your lesson'._" She smiled again, letting out a little laugh. "Alright, go on home, guys. Your parents are probably waiting for you."

My stomach clenched worriedly as I thought of my father. Tossing away the rest of my paper towels, I walked over to return the spray bottle to the cupboard. Thalia stepped to the side absentmindedly as I approached, focused on piling her clean brushes into a more presentable stack. Nico had re-sorted the colored pencils and was crossing the room, finally returning them to their rightful position.

I walked over to the corner I had dumped my bag in, picking it up. I turned to find Thalia and Nico heading towards the door, ready to go.

Nico hesitated. He looked over his shoulder at me, looking conflicted. "Thanks again," he said quickly. "You know, for helping me with the pencils."

I nodded wordlessly. He spun around and took off after that, disappearing out the door. Thalia lingered for a moment more, looking back at me with a slight frown, before she too followed after her cousin.

I trudged over to the door, my feet suddenly heavy at the prospect of seeing my father again. I pulled open the door, preparing to step into the hall.

"Percy," Ms. Dare called behind me, bringing me to a halt.

I looked back at her, frowning suspiciously. "Yes?" I asked, wondering if I was in trouble.

Ms. Dare smiled lightly at me. "I wanted to thank you again for cleaning," she said with a grin. "You did an excellent job." She gazed across the room at me, and I felt like she was analyzing me. "You're a good kid, you know that?" she said.

To say I was startled was an understatement. No one had ever used that word to describe me before, and I immediately found myself trying to deny it. "People don't usually describe me like that," I said, pulling my lips up into a half-grin.

"Those people should get to know you better," Ms. Dare said easily. She beamed at me. "Go on, then, I've kept you long enough. Have a good night."

Still feeling unsettled, I turned to the door. Hesitating, I said over my shoulder, "You too, Ms. Dare."

I stepped into the hall and shut the door behind me, turning to start the trek back to my father's house.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to try casting Rachel as the art teacher to see how it would work out. I thought it was an interesting change, but if you wanted to see her as a character, oh well, sorry. And can I just say, that little Percabeth scene was SO fun to write.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter; they mean a lot.**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

xxPercyxx

Poseidon wasn't home when I arrived at the house at 4:30. Feeling apprehensive despite myself, I crept into the silent house, peeking into the living room to see if he was quietly reading a book or something. Finding an empty room, I turned and dashed up the stairs, checking up and down the hall. Nothing. It seemed he had stayed late at work instead of attempting to bear my company.

I dropped my backpack in my room, kicking it under the desk. Looking around at the large bedroom, I felt a frown settle across my face. If I would actually be going back to San Francisco soon, I would go right back to sharing my room with Gabe. I had grown accustomed to having my own room as a place of solace, somewhere I could just get some peace. That would be impossible when I returned to my mom's place. It would be hard enough to keep out of Gabe's way without trying to reclaim my room.

_It's probably buried in beer cans and cigarette stubs by now, _I thought bitterly, trudging over to my desk. I sat down, tipping my head back and shutting my eyes. I hadn't been there to occasionally sweep some of the muck into a trash bag, keeping the carpet at least semi-visual. Now it was probably entirely Gabe's trash room- oh, excuse me. His _study. _

There was a loud bang from downstairs. I jumped, opening my eyes and whirling around to the door. Poseidon must be home, and he couldn't be happy if he was slamming doors.

I reluctantly got to my feet, walking over and opening my door. Stepping into the hall, I dragged my feet down the stairs, slowly walking into the kitchen. My father was already there, rummaging through one of the cupboards.

I didn't say anything to him as I crossed over the fridge. Pulling it open, I stuck my head in, searching for a bottle of water.

"Don't eat anything," Poseidon commented.

I glared at him over my shoulder, anger flaring up in me. "Oh, you want me to starve now?"

Poseidon shot me a look. "Of course not. We're going to dinner at the Chase's."

I stared at him. "You're joking," I said flatly.

He sat down at the table, setting his bag in front of him. Sighing, he said, "Sadly, no. Mrs. Chase invited us over tonight. We're to arrive at 5:00."

"I'm not going," I said shortly, snatching the water bottle and slamming the door shut. "And you can't make me."

"Percy-"

"Did you talk to my mother yet?" I asked, not letting him continue. "When am I going back to San Francisco?"

I could have sworn I had seen a pained look cross Poseidon's face out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned to him, his face was expressionless.

"I haven't discussed anything with her yet; I got caught up at work today. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Until then, you are attending dinner at the Chase's."

I unscrewed the lid on my water bottle, scowling at him. "I'm not even going to be here in a few weeks. Why do I have to be social?"

Poseidon slammed his hand down on the table with a bang. I jumped, staring at him with wide eyes, the hand around the bottle in my hand clenching suddenly.

"Percy," Poseidon said in a low voice, "today has not been easy for me. So if you would _please _just go to dinner without fighting me, I would be ever so grateful. I promise I will talk to your mother later tonight if you'll just go easy on me for now."

He locked gazes with me. I stared at him, identical green eyes watching each other, waiting for any sign of movement. I struggled to keep my features smooth, but felt my brow furrow, my jaw tightening.

Suddenly I turned and marched out of the kitchen, back up the stairs to my bedroom. I made sure to slam my door.

I spent the next twenty minutes pacing around my room, occasionally lashing out and kicking a bedpost or the wall. It was pointless, I know, but it helped to relieve me of some of the anger. At five o'clock, I grudgingly grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on before trudging out the door and stomping down the stairs.

Just this once. I was too worn out from cleaning earlier to argue about being dragged to dinner, and my father obviously was at the end of his fuse with me. Besides, I might be able to get some good food over there. Something besides pizza and take-out, which is what Poseidon brought home most days. Plus, I would see Annabeth.

I shook my head as though trying to physically dislodge the thought from my head, scowling. Now where had _that _come from?

Poseidon was at the door, dressed in a nice shirt and a pair of slacks. He eyed my hoodie and jeans, but didn't say anything. I guess he didn't want to push his luck and make me renounce my consent to go to this stupid dinner.

He opened the door and stepped outside. I followed after him, shutting the door behind me with my foot. Poseidon walked briskly down the walk to the sidewalk, but I just turned and cut across the grass, reaching the Chase's front door long before he did. Poseidon raised his eyebrows as he came up the sidewalk to see me waiting, but didn't comment.

He stepped in front of me, reaching over to press the doorbell. I stood back, kicking at one of the flowers drooping over the sidewalk.

The door was pulled open, revealing a smiling, middle-aged woman with dark hair interlaced with grey. It was done up in a sweeping bun, and she was wearing an elegantly casual, flowing dress.

"Hello," she said in a warm voice, beaming at Poseidon. "Lovely to see you, Poseidon." She caught sight of me skulking in the background, and her smile broadened. "And you must be Percy!" she said, sounding overjoyed. "I'm Sue, Annabeth's step-mother."

I glanced up at her, a cool expression on my face, before looking back at the flower and kicking it again.

Sue's smile dimmed slightly, but she shook it off and stepped back, opening the door wider. "Please, come in," she urged. "Dinner's just about ready."

Poseidon entered the house, smiling kindly at her. I stepped inside after him, looking around the hallway with dull curiosity. It was laid out similar to Poseidon's; the floor was made up of tiles instead of wood, and they had a coatrack next to the door, draped with brightly colored jackets.

I tore my eyes away from the décor when I realized Poseidon and Sue were walking away. Walking leisurely, not bothering to catch up, I trailed after them, still looking around and drinking in my surroundings.

Sue led us to the dining hall, where the rest of the family was waiting. Poseidon shook hands with Mr. Chase, exchanging words of greeting with him. My eyes fell on Annabeth, who was standing across the room in between two young boys who looked completely identical. She wasn't looking at me; one of the boys was tugging on her dress, talking to her with a frown on his face. She was partially bent down to talk to him, a small smile visible on her lips as she spoke.

She looked, plainly put, beautiful. There was no other word for it, even though I struggled to find something less stupid-sounding. She was wearing a simple blue, knee-length dress, and her hair fell loosely over her shoulders in blond curls. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, but she didn't need it. The smile she was wearing as she talked to who I was assumed was her younger brother lit up her face, making her look happy.

"You like spaghetti, right, Percy?"

I looked up to find Sue looking at me, a quizzical expression on her face. I blinked, startled out of my thoughts, and mumbled, "Uh, yeah. Spaghetti's great."

She smiled again. "Excellent!" she said. She turned to look at Mr. Chase, who had finished speaking to Poseidon and now directed his attention to me. "This is my husband, Frederick."

Frederick walked over, holding his hand out. "Pleasure," he said, watching me closely.

I felt awkward with him scrutinizing me. I reached out and shook his hand quickly, giving him a small, forced smile.

"These are our children, Bobby and Mathew-" the two little boys looked at me suspiciously across the room as their mother introduced them. "And you know Annabeth, of course."

Annabeth finally looked up at me. We locked gazes, and her smile died slightly, a more awkward expression replacing her happy one at the sight of me.

Ouch. That one hurt.

"Percy," she said softly in greeting. I nodded at her, shoving my hands in the pocket of my jacket.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Sue was saying, still talking to me. She seemed intent on making me welcome; it was making me uncomfortable, having someone so focused on trying to please me. It would have made me feel more welcome if she would just leave me alone. "I've heard a lot about you."

I eyed her doubtfully. Yeah, right. Had she gotten the warnings from my father? Annabeth? Even Thalia or Nico, who I was sure came over often?

Frederick and Poseidon had begun talking again. Sue was shooting looks behind her to the kitchen, where I could smell bread cooking. "I need to finish dinner," she said, excusing herself from the room. "Bobby, Mathew, will you come help? Annabeth, why don't you give Percy a tour of the house?"

I expected Annabeth to refuse, but she simply nodded. The twins at her side took off after their mother, bouncing on the balls of their feet as though they had had far too much caffeine. One piped up, "Are we having dessert, Mum?"

"Come on, Percy," Annabeth said, walking past me into the hallway without a look in my direction. She didn't even look over her shoulder to see if I was following. Slightly miffed, I turned and walked quickly in the direction she had disappeared.

I caught up to her halfway up the stairs, and slowed my pace to stay slightly behind her, seeing as I had no idea where I was doing. She reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hallway, starting to reel off rooms.

"That's my dad's and Sue's room," she said, pointing to a door at one end of the hall. "This is the boys' room," she said, pushing it open and letting me peek inside. Slightly curious, I glanced in to find a small bedroom with a bunk bed. The floor was completely coated in Legos and other toys, and I winced just looking at all the sharp pieces of plastic.

"Looks like a deathtrap," I noted, stepping back and pulling the door shut.

Annabeth let out a laugh, grinning back at the closed door. "Yeah, I never go in there if I can help it. Too many battle scars over the years. Anyways, this is their bathroom," she went on, pointing at a room directly across the hall. "And this," she said, "is my room."

Now I was curious. She opened the very last door, walking inside. I followed after her, trying to look casual about walking into a girl's (who probably hated me) bedroom.

It was very neat; she probably had cleaned it just in case she would get visitors tonight. The walls were painted a light purple, and her bed was covered in black and white covers. A desk was pressed against the wall, set up neatly with a computer and a few loose papers and pencils. Framed photographs were arrayed on top of her dresser, and a few shelves were set into the wall above her bed, covered in little trinkets. She had a very impressive amount of books neatly stacked into a bookshelf, the spines gleaming in the light cast from the lamp on her dresser.

Annabeth was watching me, standing right next to the desk. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"Nice room," I said to break the silence.

"Thanks," she responded before lapsing into quiet again.

Feeling terribly awkward, I inwardly cursed my father for accepting the invitation to attend dinner. This was ridiculous; I was the worst at socializing. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. I had to be polite- it _was _her house, after all, I couldn't barge in and start being rude.

To pass the time, I crossed over to the window. Lifting the curtain, I peered out, squinting into the near-darkness. I could see my room clearly from here, something that mildly surprised me. The houses were laid out similarly, and hers was in almost the exact same position.

"I have this room," I said absentmindedly, not thinking about what I was saying. When Annabeth didn't say anything, I turned around to find her watching me with a bemused look.

"I mean, not this room," I hurriedly corrected myself. "I just mean that mine is in the same position. In my house. Not yours. I, uh, didn't mean… yeah."

I broke her gaze when she started smiling, looking amused at my stuttering. I glowered at the floor, unhappy with my choice of words. Clearing my throat, I shifted my gaze to the pictures, running my eyes across them.

Annabeth and Thalia grinned out at me from many of them, a wide array of ages. Grover and Nico were in a couple, as well as a few other people I didn't know. There were a few of her with her family doing different things- at the beach, at the zoo, in restaurants. The picture that stuck out, though, was the one at the very front. It was of a beautiful woman, sitting at a table. Her hair was curly and blond, much like Annabeth's, and she was looking at the camera with a reprimanding look, ruined by the small smile on her lips. What struck me, though, were her eyes; startlingly grey, they were an exact copy of Annabeth's.

"This your mother?" I asked, picking up the picture to get a closer look.

Annabeth was across the room in less than a second. I looked up, surprised at her fast reaction, to see her staring at the picture, a troubled expression on her face.

"Yes," she said in a calm voice. She reached over and plucked the picture out of my hand, setting it carefully back on the dresser.

I withdrew my hand as if I had been burned. "Sorry," I said as she continued to look at the picture, an odd expression on her face. I regretted bringing it up at this point. "I didn't mean to… you know."

"No, it's alright," Annabeth assured, straightening her shoulders back. She hesitated. "I don't have many pictures of her," she said in a soft voice. She turned to look at me, her eyes sharp and piercing. "She died when I was seven," she explained. "Car crash."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say; I had always found it pointless when people apologized for the death of someone's loved one. It wouldn't do anything to help it, and she probably didn't want to hear it. Annabeth had probably heard a lot of that over the years. "Are you alright?"

Annabeth shot me an odd look. "It was a long time ago," she said, shrugging. "I've gotten used to it."

I found that hard to believe. If I lost my mother, I don't think I would ever get over it.

Deciding to change the subject to something less depressing, I strolled away from her, across the room to her bookshelf. "A lot of books," I noted, slightly alarmed by the sheer number of spines looking back at me. I had absolutely no books in my possession, so to see someone who was obviously such an avid reader was slightly alarming.

"I like to read," Annabeth said with a shrug. "What about you?"

I scoffed. "Me? Read? Please. It's boring; besides, I have dyslexia," I added as an afterthought. Reading had never been my strong point; the letters just floated off the page, making it a very frustrating experience.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "So do I," she said, sounding challenging.

I looked back at her with genuine surprise. "Seriously? But you're so…"

"So what?" Annabeth asked haughtily, looking cautious.

I hesitated. "Nothing," I said, turning back to the bookshelf. There were all kinds of books; big and small, colorful and dull. A lot of the spines were worn-down as if they had been re-read many times. Some were brand new, as if she had just placed them on the shelf and was waiting for the right moment to read them.

Annabeth walked over to stand next to me. She swept her gaze across the spines, looking thoughtful, before reaching out and plucking one from the shelf. "This is one of my favorites," she said, handing it to me. "It was my mom's copy. She loved the classics."

I took the book and looked at the title. It was printed in big, bold letters, making it easier for me to read. "'To Kill a Mockingbird' by Harper Lee," I read off, frowning slightly. I turned it over in my hands, looking at the cover, nodding slightly. "What's it about?" I asked, curious.

Annabeth shook her head, a small smile on her lips. She looked so all-knowing, I felt as though I was completely missing something obvious. "Read it," she said simply, smirking at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't want to," I said. "Just tell me what it's about."

Annabeth lifted her chin stubbornly into the air. "Keep my copy. Read it. Then tell me what you think."

I frowned, looking down at the book. "You'd let me keep this?" I said doubtfully.

"As long as you return it," Annabeth said, shrugging. She cocked her head innocently. "Unless, of course, you're _scared _of the big bad book."

I couldn't help the smirk that slid onto my face as I shook my head. "You're on, Wise Girl," I said, sliding the book into my pocket.

Annabeth gave me a doubtful look, but didn't comment. She walked over to her desk and started sweeping the pencils into one neat pile, tidying it up a bit. "So how was detention?" she asked over her shoulder. "I heard you had to clean the art room."

I shrugged. "It was alright. Wasn't fun, but it wasn't that bad either."

"Mmm," Annabeth said, nodding. She opened one of her drawers and pushed the pencils in, shutting it firmly.

I leaned back against the wall, feeling intrusive as I watched her. Tidying up when in the company of a guest was such an ordinary thing to do, I felt as though I was sneaking a peek into her life. How many times had she sat in this room, reading a book or hanging out with friends? Had she had any boyfriends over before? Did she have to lock the door to keep her brothers out at times? What would it be like to have such an ordinary, calm life?

I snapped myself out of my musings when I realized Annabeth was talking to me. "We should head down to dinner," she said, turning around. "I'm sure Sue will have everything ready by now. Coming?"

"Yeah," I said, straightening myself up. I followed her out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind me.

When we reached the dining room, everyone was seated except for Sue, who I guessed was still in the kitchen. Annabeth took a seat next to one of her brothers, leaving an open seat in between her and my father for me. Already feeling the awkwardness setting in, I sat down on the very edge of my seat, wishing I was still alone with Annabeth. It had been easier then.

"Here we are!" Sue exclaimed, sweeping out of the kitchen with a large bowl in her hands. She set it in the table and took off the cover, revealing a large bowl of steaming spaghetti. Two more trips back to the kitchen and the table was complete with garlic bread and a green salad.

Mr. Chase began dishing out his food and passing the bowls to the right. I didn't look at Poseidon when I accepted the bowl of spaghetti and spooned a small amount onto my plate before silently handing it to Annabeth.

When everyone had gotten their food, dinner began. It was quiet in the dining room except for the tinkling of utensils against plates and the mounting tension growing in the air. It was obvious Annabeth and Poseidon were waiting for me to do something, which did not make me feel as confident as I had hoped. I just wanted this whole stupid thing to be over with so I could go home and sit alone in my room.

The food was, as I had expected, delicious, which did make the experience a bit better. When the small talk started up, well… that's when things went downhill.

"So, Percy," Sue said, laying her silverware down so she could speak to me. "You're in Annabeth's classes at school, correct?"

"A few," I muttered, tearing off a piece of garlic bread.

When I did not elaborate, Annabeth spoke up. "He's in math, lunch, and science with me," she said, shooting me a look that read, '_Work with me here'._ "We see quite a bit of each other."

"So you two must be pretty good friends, then," Sue said, smiling broadly at the two of us.

Annabeth and I looked at each other, eyebrows raised. I gave her a doubtful look, and she returned it with a challenging one.

"Yes," I said, turning back to Sue, "we're _great _friends."

Sue nodded, pleased. "I'm happy," she said, taking another bite of salad. "Do you like New York so far?"

I could feel Poseidon stiffen beside me. Stabbing at my spaghetti with my fork, I shrugged. "It's alright," I muttered.

Sue frowned and looked as though she wanted to say something else, but Poseidon chose that moment to exclaim loudly, "Well, Sue, this spaghetti is wonderful!" with a broad smile. "Is it one of your recipes?"

Sue launched into a big discussion about spaghetti, looking glad that someone wanted to talk about it, while Poseidon listened intently, nodding. I sat back in my seat irritably at his subject change and glowered at my plate.

"What's up with you and your dad?" Annabeth muttered in an undertone. It wasn't necessary to be too quiet, seeing as the adults were focused on their conversation and the twins were engrossed in their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, but I appreciated the effort.

"Nothing's up," I said firmly. "Keep eating."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me what to do, Perseus Jackson," she warned me.

I blinked at her. "How'd you know my full name?" I asked, affronted. I absolutely hated my full name, and the fact that this girl was using it was kind of freaky.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Your dad's name is Poseidon, a figure from Greek mythology. Chances are he had a large Greek influence in his life, so he would carry that on to you. Percy can be short for Perseus, who is an ancient Greek hero from mythology, the son of Zeus and slayer of Medusa. So, Perseus is probably your full name."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Did you _research _me or something?"

Annabeth let out a short laugh. "Please. It was all in our history book, you just have to read it and make the connections."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, that's my problem then."

Annabeth laughed again, grinning. I smiled as well, glad that she looked a little bit more comfortable around me. Not that it mattered; I wouldn't be seeing her after I moved back to San Francisco.

That thought weighed heavily on my mind. The smile dropped from my face, and I turned back to my food, poking at the salad cautiously.

Annabeth's laughter died. She frowned at me. "Percy? You alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, shaking my head.

"Annabeth, dear, what was the name of that school Mrs. Drake was talking to you about?" Sue asked, obviously in the middle of an entirely different conversation.

Annabeth gave me another look before turning to her step-mother. "Clarion Ladies Academy," she said politely.

Sue nodded. "Yes, that's it," she said. "Mrs. Drake was just saying it would be a wonderful opportunity for Annabeth. It's an all-girls finishing school, you see…"

"You want to go to a finishing school?" I asked automatically, unable to believe it.

Annabeth made a face at me. "Of course not. Sue, however, thinks it would help me later in life. Her friend was going on and on about it- her daughter goes there, so she thinks _every _girl should. She had this whole big speech and everything, but I wasn't convinced. It doesn't seem all that great to me. Plus, I want to finish out high school at Goode."

I tried to picture Annabeth in an all-girls finishing school, but the image just wouldn't stick. "That's good," I said, nodding. Then I frowned. "I mean, not Goode High School, but good, like an adjective. You know?"

Annabeth gave me an amused grin. "Yes, I got it the first time."

I felt myself flush. "Right," I muttered, turning back to my dinner.

Annabeth and I were silent for the rest of the meal. The adults were all caught up in their conversation; it appeared as though Poseidon was trying to keep as much attention as he could off of me. I couldn't blame him, really. I would have taken every opportunity to embarrass him. I was still angry.

Sue served apple pie for dessert, which was admittedly amazing. I had to restrain myself from asking for another slice, and instead sat back and watch Poseidon eat the rest of his jealously. When everyone had finished their dessert, Poseidon and I stood.

"Well, we'd better be off," Poseidon declared, setting his napkin on the table. "It was lovely Sue, thank you."

"Oh!" Sue said, getting to her feet. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for coffee?"

I raised my eyebrows at Poseidon, daring him to accept. He quickly shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. We need to be getting home. Percy has homework to do."

"I'm not doing my homework," I said, crossing my arms.

"Percy has work to do," Poseidon corrected, still smiling. He shook hands with Frederick and nodded to Annabeth and the boys. "Thanks again. We'll be seeing you soon, I expect."

"Of course," Sue said, smiling. "I'll walk you out."

"Actually, Sue, I'll do that," Annabeth said, getting up. "I'll come back to help with the dishes afterwards."

Sue looked surprised, but she nodded. "Alright, dear. Goodnight, Percy, Poseidon."

I nodded in her direction. Annabeth led my father and I down the hallway, opening the front door and holding it open for us. "Goodnight, Mr. Jackson," she said politely as he passed her.

"Goodnight, Annabeth," he said, smiling at her.

I stopped by the door, hesitating. Annabeth watched me. "Night, Percy," she said, giving me a small, polite smile.

I turned to face her. Reaching into my pocket, I brushed a hand over the book. "I'll read it," I promised. "Not soon, but… yeah."

She grinned. "I'll hold you to that. And I'm sorry."

I frowned quizzically. "For what?"

"For tonight," she said, shrugging. "I could tell you didn't want to be here."

For some reason, I felt a stab of guilt shoot through me. I shifted my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Um, it's fine," I muttered. "I'll see you at school?"

Annabeth looked a little disappointed, but she smiled again. "See you," she said.

I turned and stepped outside. I wasn't even a foot away from the door when I stopped again, turning around to see Annabeth shutting the door.

"Annabeth," I called to stop her.

Annabeth paused with the door nearly shut. She poked her head outside, looking startled. "Yes?" she asked cautiously.

The dim light outside cast her into shadow, but I could tell I had her full attention. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Thanks. This dinner… wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

I couldn't see Annabeth's expression, but I thought she was smiling. "See you around, Jackson," she said, shutting the door.

I stared at the closed door far longer than I should have. Then I turned and walked down the path to the sidewalk, heading back over to my house. I shoved my hands in my pockets and brushed my fingers against the hard spine of the book, lost in thought.

* * *

It was midnight when I finally decided I would need to get a glass of water. I had been tossing and turning in my bed for the past two hours before deciding I was simply too parched to continue lying there. Getting to my feet, I stumbled to the door in the dark, yawning.

Moving quietly so as not to wake my father in the next room, I crept over the stairs and down to the first floor. I ran a hand through my hair, exhausted. As soon as I had gotten back from dinner I had collapsed into bed, deciding to have an early night. That hadn't worked, however; my thoughts wouldn't stop swirling in my head, and my body just did not want to sleep.

I was surprised when I got to the kitchen and found the lights on. Voices floated out into the hall despite the early hour. Slightly alarmed, I slowed to a stop just outside the kitchen, listening closely.

"Yes, I know," my father was saying. "I just-" he paused, sounding as though he was listening to something. "No, I didn't-"

He was on the phone, then. Sighing silently, I turned to head back up the stairs, not wanting to get myself roped into a discussion with him. I froze, however, when he kept talking.

"He wants to go back to San Francisco, Sally!" Poseidon exclaimed. He sounded desperate. After a short pause, he continued, "No, we had a fight, and he- well, he sort of yelled at me."

I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but what kid _wouldn't _stop to listen when they heard their parents talking about them? I tiptoed back over to my position and pressed myself against the wall, listening.

"I just don't _know_, Sally," Poseidon said, sounding frustrated. "I've tried everything. I just don't know what to do."

Poseidon was silent for a while. I heard a muffled voice, obviously coming from the phone. I knew it was my mother, and I wished that it was me on the phone with her. I missed her.

"I don't know how to be a father, Sally," Poseidon said in a low, distressed voice. I frowned, leaning my head back against the wall and frowning at the ceiling. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but it's obviously something. He doesn't even _like _me, Sally- do you know how that feels? To have your own kid look at you and- and-" he broke off, heaving a sigh. "I don't want to lose him," he said quietly.

I couldn't listen anymore. Turning away, I walked as quickly as I could back upstairs, trying to stay as quiet as I could. When I reached my room I leaped into my bed, falling against the covers.

It was a long time before I got any sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I was on vacation, started an original novel, and just kept messing up this chapter. I promise it won't take any longer for future updates! I do have a (sort-of) plan for this story!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

xxAnnabethxx

Things returned to normal the next day. Percy kept his head down in class and refused to look at me, an action which was reluctantly returned by me. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting, but nothing seemed to have changed between Percy and I- despite the lack of insults and glares.

That was a welcomed change.

My friends didn't seem to notice anything strange. Thalia and Nico were back to their normal selves, teasing each other at every other turn. Grover was quiet, but nothing was amiss there. I maneuvered my way through my classes that morning in a kind of daze, feeling as though I was half in a dream.

At lunch, we sat at our usual table. I pulled out my bag and set it on the table, absentmindedly opening it. Nico had engaged Grover in some conversation, and Thalia was struggling with a bag of pretzels.

"Stupid pretzels," she muttered, tugging at the plastic bag. "Stupid factories with their stupid air-tight seals."

I grinned at her. "Here," I said, holding my hand across the table.

Thalia shot me an 'I-can-do-it-just-fine' look, but grudgingly tossed it to me. I gave the bag a quick inspection before finding a 'tear here' line on the top. With a grin, I slit it open and handed it back to her.

"There you go," I said cheerfully.

Thalia stared at the bag. "Witch," she declared, snatching the bag from my hand.

"Who's a witch?" Grover asked, looking up from the enchilada he was starting on. Grover could eat enchiladas all day every day if we let him. Fortunately for him, we didn't.

"Annabeth used sorcery to open my pretzels," Thalia claimed, pulling a cracker from the bag.

"I found the correct way to do it," I corrected her. "Brunt force does not always work."

"It's worked just fine for me most of my life," Thalia muttered.

"Can I have a pretzel?" Nico asked hopefully.

"No."

"Why not?" Nico whined, glaring at her.

"Because you didn't give me a cookie at dinner last night," Thalia declared. "This is simply pay-back."

"Just give me a pretzel!"

"No!"

"You two act like little kids," Grover muttered under his breath.

"Please," Thalia snorted. "I could be his babysitter."

"I'm going to go get a bottle of water," I declared before Nico could chime in with a retort. "Anyone want anything?"

"Nah," Thalia said, burying her head back in her pretzels. Nico crossed his arms irritably, looking disgruntled, and Grover shook his head. His eyes were already set on his enchilada.

I rolled my eyes as I got to my feet and turned around. There was a vending machine just past the lunch line, which I would be eternally grateful for. Otherwise, I would have had to wait in the extraordinarily long lunch line for just a bottle of water- not on my top list of priorities.

As I weaved in-between the tables and students, I spotted a familiar head of hair waiting in the lunch line. Percy Jackson stood there, looking bored out of his mind and thoroughly irritated at having to wait. I hadn't seen him actually eat lunch in a long time, but I suppose the hunger must have finally gotten to him. I was pleased. I didn't want him going hungry.

I kept my head down as I passed him, not wanting to make anything uncomfortable for him. I was surprised, however, when I was shoved aside by a group of people walking in the opposite direction. Anger flashed through me as I looked up, only to have my voice desert me.

The Titans had elbowed past me without another glance, eyes fixed firmly on Percy, who was still waiting, unaware of the group obviously determined to confront him. I looked back and forth between him and them, wondering if there was any way I could get a warning to him.

Too late. One of the boys- the brown-haired one- had already slipped from the group and knocked shoulders roughly with Percy, jostling the surprised boy.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, glaring at the boy.

"Oops," the brown-haired boy said with a smirk. "Didn't see you there, Jackson."

Percy shot a sharp look at him. "Sure you didn't," he muttered, turning around to face the front of the line again.

The Titans, however, were not about to let him go. The leader, Luke, stepped forward, looking smug.

"Finally showing your face in the lunch room, Jackson?" he asked, his cold blue eyes narrowed calculatingly. "Or are you just grabbing something so you can go sit in the halls alone again."

Percy's shoulders clenched minutely. "Get lost, Luke," he said in a calm voice.

I was glad he wasn't picking a fight. Ms. Dodds would skin him alive if she caught him fighting in the lunch room again.

Luke appeared momentarily annoyed by the lack of reaction. He glanced back at the other guys, who were watching his reaction closely.

"When's it going to finally get through your tiny brain that you're not wanted here?" Luke tried again, the sneer back on his face. "If you haven't noticed, no one cares about you- not even your old man, you told us yourself. Just go back to whatever dump you came from and get lost. It's not like anyone would miss you."

It was getting to Percy, I could tell. His hands were already clenched tightly into fists, as though he was struggling not to punch Luke in the face. The Titans were looking pleased with themselves. They _wanted _this, wanted Percy to get angry with them. It was their idea of a good time. I had seen enough of them over the years to know they knew exactly what buttons to push to get people riled up.

No one was helping him. The people surrounding them in the lunch line had long-since shuffled a few feet away, watching from a safe distance. Students sitting at tables in the vicinity were watching the argument with looks of interest on their faces, not rising to do anything.

I shot them looks of disgust as Luke opened his mouth again. Stomping over, I shoved my way through the Titans, ignoring their hisses of protest, and walked over to Percy's side.

"Hey, Percy!" I greeted cheerfully. "My step-mom wanted me to tell you it was a pleasure having you over for dinner last night. We'd love to have you again."

Percy looked completely bewildered. He was staring at me, so surprised he forgot to glare. He looked confused and more than a little lost, eyebrows slightly scrunched.

"Annabeth?" he asked blankly.

I turned around to see Luke watching the exchange, expression nearly identical to Percy's. I raised my eyebrows coolly.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" I asked in as innocent a voice as I could muster, looking around the small group gathered there.

Luke shook himself once, eyes narrowing once more. He swept his gaze over me, sizing me up, and I struggled to keep my expression calm and collected. Then he shook his head slowly.

"We were just leaving," he muttered. Shooting Percy one last glare, he spun on his heel and stalked away. After a few moments his gang trailed after him, still shooting glances over their shoulders at us.

I swept my gaze around the watching onlookers, fixing every one of them with a glare. One-by-one they turned back to their lunches, obviously alarmed by the anger in my look.

Finally pleased that no one was watching us, I turned back around to find Percy still staring at me. The line had moved considerably by this point; I gestured ahead pointedly.

Percy quickly shuffled forward, making up the space in between him and the person in front of him. I drew my sweater tighter around myself, not saying anything to him. If he wanted to talk to me, he would start it.

After a few seconds, he said, "What was that?" in a shocked voice.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "That, Jackson, was me saving your sorry butt," I said casually. "Any more questions?"

Percy spluttered indignantly for a second. "I had that handled!" he insisted, face settling back into a scowl.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you did."

Percy glared at me, but the look was ruined by the slight pout settled onto his lips he must have been doing unconsciously.

"I did," he muttered.

I didn't comment on that. Instead, I said, "I see you're eating lunch today."

Percy scuffed at the floor, irritated. "Yeah, well, I got hungry," he mumbled. "I _am_ human."

"I know you are," I said, my voice softening. Steeling myself, I continued, "and most humans like to sit when they eat lunch. There's a spot at my table."

Percy frowned at me. "Just because you felt obliged to step in with Luke, doesn't mean you have to look after me. I'm fine."

"Where else are you going to sit?" I countered. "I doubt there's any tables open, and I also doubt you really want to spend your lunch alone. It's just Grover, Thalia, Nico, and I. Come on. For me?" I added when Percy still looked doubtful.

The line moved again. I trailed alongside Percy as he grabbed a tray, looking indecisive.

"Thalia and Nico hate me," he pointed out.

"They'll deal with it," I said determinedly. Percy opened his mouth to say something else, but I cut across him, not letting him speak. "Look, I don't know if you've realized, but I'm not exactly giving you a choice. You're sitting with us. I'm going to grab a bottle of water and head back over there. As soon as you get your lunch, head over. Okay?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair," I declared, stepping out of line. "See you in a few, Jackson."

I didn't look back as I marched over to the vending machine. Pulling a dollar out of my pocket, I inserted it into the machine and pushed the button, listening to the water clatter through the tubes. Grabbing it out of the slot at the bottom of the vending machine, I turned and took a different path to the table. I wasn't going to give Percy the chance to cancel on me.

I don't know why I was so determined to get him to sit with us, but I knew I didn't like the thought of him eating alone at lunch. He's had enough of that. Besides, Grover seemed to like him, and even Nico seemed to have mellowed down. It's only Thalia that was still adamantly against any contact whatsoever with her newfound cousin.

When I arrived at the table and slid back into my seat, all three of them looked up at me.

"Where have you been?" Nico asked, frowning at me. "You've been gone for ages."

"Never mind that," I said, opening my water bottle. "Percy Jackson is coming to sit with us."

Thalia choked on her soda, eyes widening. "What?" she exclaimed, looking at me as though I had just grown an extra head.

I met her gaze. "I _said, _Percy's coming to sit with us, as soon as he gets his lunch."

Thalia shot me a look. "I suppose this was _your _idea?" she accused.

"No, he begged me to sit here," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Yes, it was my idea."

Thalia screwed the lid back onto her soda before sweeping her pretzels back into her bag. "Nope," she declared, getting to her feet. "I'm out. See you after lunch."

"Thalia!" Grover complained as Thalia stood up.

"Oh, don't do this," I sighed, having expected something like this.

"You can't make me sit through this," she declared. Turning to her cousin, she said, "Nico, you coming?"

She seemed confident he would come. Nico, however, hesitated, glancing back at Grover's pleading face.

"Thals," he started hesitantly.

"Oh, not you too!" Thalia snarled at him. "Nico!"

"Maybe we should try it," Nico suggested, looking apologetic. "It can't hurt."

Thalia glared at him. "_You _can waste your lunch here. _I'm _going to go do something productive. See you later," she finished in a mutter, turning around and stomping away.

I sighed, not terribly surprised by her outburst. Nico watched her go, a troubled expression on his face.

"She'd better not do anything stupid," he mumbled, mouth turned down in a frown.

"Here he comes," Grover said under his breath.

Nico automatically started looking around, expression a mixture of curiosity and reluctance. Grover elbowed him, shaking his head once, as Percy walked up. He was holding his lunch tray and looked extremely awkward.

"Er… hi," he muttered, shifting his hands.

I shifted over, making plenty of room for him. He slowly set his tray down, dropping his bag on the ground and sitting down.

"Hey, Percy," Grover said, smiling at him.

Percy gave him a small nod. "Grover," he muttered.

Nico stared at his food, not making a move to greet the new arrival. I decided not to push him. There was still a very big chance Nico would take off after Thalia, obviously not pleased with the forced family reunion. I felt as though I had introduced two bombs, and was waiting for one to go off.

I grabbed my bag of carrots and set them on the table, grabbing one. "So Grover," I started, "did everything go okay with that essay?"

Grover looked anxious. Swallowing, he grinned at me. "Yeah, I think it went alright," he nodded. "Thanks for the help, Annabeth."

"Anytime," I said pleasantly. Turning to Percy, who was picking at a piece of pizza, I said, "What about you? Did your essay in English turn out okay?"

Percy shrugged, not looking at me. "It went the same as all my other assignments," he muttered.

I nodded thoughtfully. "So, abysmally?"

Percy's head jerked up. He scowled at my easy grin. "Well, excuse me. We're not all super-geniuses like you, you know."

"I know," Nico blurted out, seemingly on accident. "She gets all surprised when I don't do well on a test or an assignment. Just because I'm not smart-"

"Oh, you're plenty smart," I admonished him. "You just refuse to do the work?"

"It runs in the family," Percy added, taking a bite of his pizza.

Nico grinned over at him. Percy's lips twitched, and I felt my heart flutter excitedly.

The talk died down again. Nico's grin slipped off his face as he frowned again at his lunch, looking slightly puzzled. Percy ate silently for a minute, slowly chewing.

"I see Grace made a run for it," he said into the silence.

The three of us exchanged looks. Nico and Grover looked awkward. I cleared my throat, snapping a carrot stick in half. "She had some homework to do," I lied. "She's in the library."

Percy snorted. "Please. She wouldn't be in the library. She ran because I came over."

"She didn't run," Nico defended her.

"Then why isn't she here?" Percy shot at him.

"It doesn't matter!" Grover interrupted. "We don't need her to have a conversation, do we?"

Nico mumbled something under his breath, looking cross. Percy looked as though he was thoroughly regretting his decision to come, and was hurriedly eating his pizza, struggling to finish.

"Do you do any sports?" I blurted out, knowing that if he finished his lunch he would make a run for it- and not return to the cafeteria again. He wouldn't want to get roped into this again.

Percy looked at me strangely. "Not really," he said slowly. "Well- I swim. I was on the team back in San Francisco, before I got kicked off."

Nico gave me a look. I silenced him with one of my own.

"And I skateboard," Percy added as an afterthought. Then he glanced at me, the sheepish expression from before once more crossing his face. "Er- I used to."

"You can't exactly skateboard when the board in question is lying in pieces," I said dryly, struggling to repress a smile.

"That puts a damper on things, yes," Percy nodded.

Nico and Grover looked at us blankly. "Okay, what?" Nico asked, blinking quizzically.

I glanced at Percy, who was staring at his food, looking slightly embarrassed. Grinning, I quickly explained about finding the smashed skateboard on the front lawn one morning.

"Dude," Nico said, sounding slightly awe-struck, "why'd you drop it out the window?"

Percy shrugged, a strange look crossing his face. "I, uh, was angry," he muttered.

"At the skateboard?" Nico asked blankly.

Percy rolled his eyes, shooting him an amused look. "At my Dad, Di Angelo, not the skateboard. It was- well, it was after I found out about- you know," he finished, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh," Nico said, staring at his cousin. Clearing his throat, he glanced at the table, taking a deep breath. "Listen," he started in a quiet voice. "I didn't- well- I didn't handle the news very well. Neither did Thalia. I don't think any of us did, really, but- I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I haven't been… a very good cousin."

Percy looked up, looking completely shocked. He and Nico stared at each other across the table, neither breaking the silent stare-down.

Percy opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, looking completely lost. "Well, um… I suppose I haven't… been a good cousin… either," he muttered. "I'm not… it's not entirely your fault, I suppose. I just… sorry," he finished in a mumble, cheeks thoroughly red by now. Clearing his throat, he got to his feet. "I'll go now," he said, head down so he wouldn't have to meet any of our eyes. "I've taken up enough of your time."

He turned to go. Grover looked at me helplessly, but as I turned to say something, it was someone else who spoke.

"Wait," Nico said, half-rising from his seat. "Percy."

Percy froze. He looked back over at Nico, a cautious look on his face.

"Stay," Nico said, falteringly. "I mean, if you want. I- we don't mind."

Percy continued to watch him closely. His eyes flickered across his face before quickly scanning Grover's and I's, as though he was searching for something that proved Nico's words wrong. It was obvious he didn't believe him.

I caught his gaze, and was struck once more by just how green they were. The first time I had met him, his eyes had freaked me out; unnaturally bright and completely cold, I had immediately marked him down as someone to avoid just by meeting his eyes. Now, however, I saw the conflict in his eyes, the hesitance. He truly didn't think we wanted him here. But the fact that he was still hesitating meant he wanted to stay, and that just made me more determined to deter him from leaving.

I slowly nodded my head, not breaking eye contact with him. "Please stay," I said in a soft voice.

Percy hesitated once more before giving a jerky nod. He sat back down, jaw clenched. "Thanks," he said.

Nico nodded, staring at the table again. Grover watched the two, a slight smile on his face, before meeting my gaze. His smile grew, and he nodded appreciatively.

The rest of lunch went relatively silent. When the bell rang, we all threw away our trash and gathered our things. We had history next, together, so there was no reason to split up. I was pleased when Percy walked with us, slightly separated from the group but still close enough to talk.

"I'm ready for summer," Nico complained, looking irritated as someone jostled past him.

"Aren't we all," Grover sighed.

"It's October," I pointed out.

"Which means we've already been here a month," Nico declared. "Isn't that enough?"

Percy let out a small laugh. I shot them both looks. "School is important," I insisted.

"Eh," Percy shrugged.

"If you want to work at McDonald's for the rest of your life, then go ahead and drop out now," I said, raising my eyebrows at him as we approached the English classroom.

"I'd better get frying."

Nico laughed as he pulled the door open. There weren't many people in the classroom when we walked in, but unfortunately, the first set of eyes I saw staring at us belonged to Thalia. She looked surprised to see Percy still trailing after us, and slightly disgruntled.

I sighed. "I'd better go talk to her," I muttered to the others. "See you."

Percy turned to head to the back of the classroom, where he normally sat by himself. Now, however, Nico and Grover tagged along, still chatting with him about becoming fry cooks when they were older.

I slid into a seat next to Thalia, setting my stuff down. My best friend was staring at the three boys in the corner, a curious look on her face.

"What happened there?" she asked.

"What happened is that Nico is _trying,_" I said. "He tried talking to Percy, and you know what? It worked. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from him."

"I'm not interested," she muttered.

I gritted my teeth. "Thalia, I know you're too stubborn to admit you were wrong about him, but you owe him an apology. He's not all bad, and it's time you realized that."

"If you're so buddy-buddy with him, go over there," Thalia snapped at me. "I get the feeling you don't want to sit with me."

"You know what?" I said sharply. I got to my feet, snatching up my bag. "I _don't _want to sit with you, not while you're like this. Come over when you grow up, Thalia."

I turned and marched over to the boys, taking a seat next to Grover. Percy looked over at me, looking slightly apologetic.

I pulled out my essay and didn't respond, refusing to look in Thalia's direction.

* * *

**A/N: Can I just say I'm as mad as you.**

**My computer is getting repaired. There were viruses on it. I had this chapter half-written, and even though I had limited access to my mom's computer, I held back on writing this because I thought I would get my computer back in a reasonable amount of time. I've hated not being able to write, but apparently it's still going to be a while before I get my computer. I finally just re-wrote it, so I'm sorry for the wait. My computer should be back soon, then I'll be back on my regular schedule.**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**R&R**


End file.
